A Noiva Errada
by Nick Crawford
Summary: James Potter escolheu a noiva errada, mas haveria tempo de mudar?
1. Capítulo 1

**A Noiva Errada** pertence exclusivamente a **Alice Sharpe**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Alice Sharpe e outros a J.k. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>A Noiva Errada - Alice Sharpe<strong>

O dia estava perfeito para um casamento ao ar livre. Era início de junho, e as rosas espalhavam-se pelo imenso jardim. O céu tinha um azul intenso, e a brisa que soprava era doce e agradável. Oitenta pessoas estavam sentadas em cadeiras brancas enfeitadas com botões de flor de laranjeira e laços amarelos. Uma banda tocava músicas suaves para entreter os convidados que aguardavam ansiosos.

Um dia perfeito para uma cerimônia de casamento se a noiva houvesse comparecido!

Lily Evans encontrava-se de pé, parcialmente escondida por um imenso vaso de flores. Havia sido uma das poucas convidadas por parte da noiva e era dama de honra. Seu vestido amarelo tinha uma tonalidade tão clara, que parecia não existir. Segurava uma pequena sombrinha com rosas e laços incrustados no cabo, que a fazia sentir-se uma figurante do filme E o Vento Levou.

Fora ela quem criara com suas próprias mãos cada enfeite de flores da festa. Trabalhara durante várias noites até altas horas na floricultura como um favor especial a Natalie.

Falando em Natalie... Onde estaria ela? A julgar pelo horário que chegava todos os dias ao trabalho, estar quase duas horas atrasada em seu próprio casamento não era propriamente uma surpresa...

Lily olhou na direção do padre, que conversava apenas com a família do noivo, já que os familiares da noiva não estavam presentes. Ele consultava insistentemente seu relógio de pulso e olhava, com freqüência, para as imensas portas francesas da mansão.

Lily observou o noivo. James Potter parecia muito aborrecido, o que não chegava a afetar sua maravilhosa aparência, em seu terno escuro com um botão do rosa amarela na lapela. Seus olhos castanhos destacavam-no no rosto moreno; ombros largos e peito reto. Aparentava exatamente o que era: um fazendeiro de aproximadamente trinta anos, rico, inteligente, ativo e prestes a casar-se com a mulher errada.

Pare com esses pensamentos imediatamente! Disse Lily para si mesma.

Mas eles insistiam em povoar lhe a mente, Natalie e James não combinavam, tinha certeza absoluta, suspeitava que Nat tivesse consciência disso, mas não se importava, talvez agora James começasse a notar aquela verdade tão obvia.

Como que atraído pelos pensamentos dela, James virou-se e seus olhares se encontraram. Caminhou em sua direção, e Lily sentiu seu coração disparar. Aquela era sua terra, seu jardim, e ele caminhava com tal confiança e desenvoltura que parecia envolto em uma aura.

− Lily, você tem alguma idéia do que possa ter acontecido a Natalie?

Lily meneou a cabeça, consciente das mechas de cabelos ruivos que se soltavam do coque.

− Não faço a menor idéia − respondeu ela − Mas... Você conhece Natalie... Ela não lhe disse nada? − insistiu ela — Nem uma palavra, isto significa que ela não telefonou para cá?

Ele assentiu, olhando em volta do jardim, como se esperasse ver Natalie aparecer de repente detrás de alguma árvore.

− Quando você falou com ela pela ultima vez? − perguntou James.

— Na loja, ontem à noite, pouco antes de fecharmos. — Não acrescentou que ambas haviam conversado sobre dinheiro. O fato de James ter bastante dinheiro, e Nat quere-lo. Várias vezes Lily perguntara-lhe se não havia outros motivos para querer casar se com ele, outros atributos que só ele possuísse e que o tornassem o homem certo, a que Natalie Dupree respondera que bastava o dinheiro e a beleza.

James abriu e cerrava os punhos

— O chofer da limusine jura que ela estava com o vestido de noiva quando atendeu a porta, mas o mandou voltar à agência, pois ela mesma viria dirigindo seu carro, logo depois de dar um telefonema. Perguntei-lhe se ela parecia aborrecida, e ele respondeu que, ao contrário, parecia extremamente excitada. Até lhe deu uma boa gorjeta.

Pensando em como Nat se recusava a dar gorjeta até para o menino que entregava os sanduíches que elas eventualmente encomendavam na loja, Lily murmurou:

— Isso é muito estranho!

— Realmente é muito estranho — concordou ele.

— Você ligou para o apartamento dela?

— Claro! — James olhou para o relógio e fitou Lily nervosamente. — Liguei para todos os lugares onde ela poderia estar. Agora vou ao apartamento dela.

— E quanto a isso? — perguntou Lily, com um gesto que indicava os convidados, o bolo, a orquestra e toda a festa.

— Ao diabo com tudo! — exclamou furioso. — Será anunciado que não haverá mais casamento, pelo menos hoje, e eu não pretendo estar aqui.

— Nem eu — disse Lily.

— Você quer vir comigo? — inquiriu ele. — Se ela estiver lá e estiver bem vai precisar de um guarda-costas!

Um breve sorriso cruzou os lábios de Lily. Não conseguia imaginar aquele homem agredindo uma mulher, especialmente Natalie. Portanto tecnicamente sua presença não seria necessária. Então por que seu coração batia tão forte? E por que seu estômago se contraía ao simples pensamento de ficar sozinha com ele?

— Está bem, vamos — ela disse em voz alta, enquanto pensava consigo mesma que era loucura segui-lo.

Acompanhou-o até o carro conversível, repleto de latas amarradas ao pára-choque e com a inscrição "recém-casados".

Apesar de James ter ido várias vezes à floricultura buscar Natalie, a conversa que acabaram de ter tinha sido a mais longa. Não que ele fosse antipático ou mal-educado, apenas só tinha olhos para Natalie, e ela não ficava nem um minuto na loja quando ele chegava. Parecia estar sempre pronta a afastá-lo de lá.

James arrancou as latas do carro e jogou-as no banco traseiro. Lily jogou sua sombrinha em cima delas e, com certa dificuldade, conseguiu acomodar o vestido longo de seda e fechar a porta.

Assim que ele deu partida no carro, Lily arriscou um olhar ao perfil daquele homem deslumbrante. Nariz reto, lábios carnudos, queixo quadrado e determinado, cada traço demonstrava impaciência. Resolveu concentrar o olhar na estrada à sua frente, à medida que ele acelerava.

Apesar de imerso em confusos pensamentos, James dirigia muito bem e o trajeto até à casa de Natalie não durou mais de quinze minutos.

O edifício localizava-se em uma área sossegada da cidade de Cottage Grove, perto do parque, onde várias crianças jogavam futebol.

Ao conseguir sair do carro, segurando o emaranhado de seda amassada em que seu vestido se transformara, sentiu o olhar admirado das crianças. Na verdade, com aqueles trajes, ela e James deviam estar parecendo um par de bonecos caídos do alto de um bolo de casamento. Pensando nisso, não pôde deixar de sorrir intimamente.

— O carro dela não está aqui — informou ele. — Os moradores têm vagas marcadas e a dela está vazia. Vamos subir. O apartamento fica no segundo andar.

Lily começou a subir a escada, segurando seu vestido, com James logo atrás. Chegando ao segundo pavimento, Lily seguiu pelo corredor, passando pelas portas dos diversos apartamentos.

— Aonde você está indo? O apartamento dela é o 3-B. Você nunca veio aqui antes?

— Não — respondeu Lily simplesmente.

James olhou-a espantado e tocou a campainha. Aguardou alguns segundos e começou a bater na porta, tão violentamente que a vizinha do lado abriu a janela para espiar. Lily deu um sorriso à mulher que bateu a janela sem mudar de expressão.

— Vizinhos simpáticos! — murmurou Lily, enquanto observava James procurar uma chave em seu bolso e abrir a porta.

— Nat — chamou ele, no escuro.

Nenhuma resposta. James empurrou Lily para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Por um momento ficaram na mais profunda escuridão. Lily deu um passo para trás, tropeçando em James, que a segurou pelos braços e depois tateou na parede até encontrar o interruptor. Subitamente a sala iluminou-se.

Lily esfregou várias vezes o local onde James a havia tocado. Ele estava de costas para ela, pressionando o botão da secretária eletrônica. De repente sua própria voz ecoou pela sala, implorando que Natalie atendesse ao telefone.

Lily olhava em volta, observando o tapete, os sofás, as cortinas bege e as almofadas brancas. O local encontrava-se excepcionalmente limpo.

James havia deixado três mensagens. Cada uma refletindo o aumento de sua ansiedade. Desligou o aparelho após a última mensagem e encarou Lily.

— Não sei mais o que fazer! — exclamou desconsolado.

— Talvez devêssemos checar os hospitais — ela sugeriu.

— Já fiz isso. Verifiquei também todas as clínicas de emergência e a polícia. Disseram-me para chamar novamente em vinte e quatro horas, caso não aparecesse.

— Então talvez fosse melhor voltarmos à sua casa e aguardar. Sei que isso pode parecer tolo, mas tenho a intuição de que deve haver uma explicação lógica para esta situação — disse Lily.

— Você é a melhor amiga dela. Deve saber algo sobre seus parentes — argumentou ele.

Lily sentiu-se desconfortável com o rótulo de "melhor amiga", apesar de provavelmente ser verdade. Natalie morava em Cottage Grove menos de um ano e começara a trabalhar na floricultura havia uns seis meses. Pelo que sabia, Nat parecia não ter muitos amigos, principalmente do sexo feminino.

— E você é noivo dela. Se não sabe dos parentes dela, por que eu deveria saber? — ela retrucou.

— Ora, vocês mulheres não falam sobre essas coisas? — inquiriu irritado.

— E duas pessoas prestes a unir seus destinos não trocam informações sobre suas respectivas famílias — ela devolveu, no mesmo tom.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado.

— Sei que a mãe dela morreu e que não tinha contato com o pai havia muito tempo. Convidou apenas meia dúzia de pessoas para o casamento e todas da floricultura. É tudo que sei.

— Bem, James, acredite ou não, é tudo que sei também... Vamos?

— Ainda não. Vamos olhar por aí e ver se deixou algum bilhete. Você revista o quarto, eu olho a sala e a cozinha.

Lily encontrou o quarto no final do corredor. Como a sala, este cômodo era muito bem decorado em tons bege, porém, ao contrário do resto do apartamento, era amplamente iluminado por uma extensa janela.

Olhou-se no espelho da cômoda. Aquele vestido não realçava a tonalidade de sua pele. Na verdade deixava-a pálida. Ela dissera a Nat que preferia o azul, mas ela insistira para que levasse aquele, pois parecia caro e sofisticado.

— Ele é caro — dissera Lily, olhando a etiqueta com o preço. Por fim cedera, dividindo o pagamento em três prestações, mesmo sabendo que jamais o usaria após o casamento. Ah, o que não daria por calças jeans e uma camiseta! Pensou ela.

Lily sentia-se como um ladrão, vasculhando as gavetas do armário. Uma rápida olhada dava a impressão de que vários itens haviam sido retirados, provavelmente porque Natalie havia feito as malas para a viagem de lua-de-mel ao Havaí.

Subitamente notou no criado-mudo outro telefone com um número diferente, o que significava que Nat possuía duas linhas telefônicas. Pressionou o botão de mensagens e uma voz masculina encheu o quarto. Desta vez, porém, a voz era de um homem bem mais velho.

− "Nat, querida, você venceu. Encontre-me em Otter Point e seguiremos de lá.".

Otter Point ficava na costa do Estado de Oregon. Lily tinha estado lá várias vezes. Nunca havia se hospedado em algum dos inúmeros hotéis luxuosos, pois seu salário não permitia, mas a praia era livre e adorava escalar as rochas ouvindo o barulho das ondas.

Por um momento Lily cogitou se deveria contar ou não sobre a mensagem a James.

— Volte à fita para ouvir a mensagem novamente — disse James da porta. Seu rosto era uma máscara inexpressiva.

Lily encarou-o.

— Volte à fita — ordenou.

Lily obedeceu.

— Maldição! — exclamou ele.

— Não tire conclusões precipitadas, James.

— Conclusões precipitadas! Acho que não há muitas formas de interpretar essa mensagem.

— Talvez seja o pai dela — argumentou ela.

— Não acredito — disse James. — Ele parece velho o bastante para ser pai dela, mas o tom de sua voz não é absolutamente paternal. A mensagem me parece muito pessoal. Acho que Natalie não compareceu ao casamento para seguir esse sujeito.

Aquele, na verdade, fora o primeiro pensamento de Lily, mas agora não sabia o que dizer. Deu de ombros, imaginando que ser deixado no altar era trágico, mesmo tendo sido trocado por um pai que a noiva muito tempo não via. Era uma situação difícil para qualquer pessoa, principalmente para alguém como James Potter, que provavelmente jamais havia sido rejeitado em toda sua vida.

— Venha ver o que eu encontrei — disse ele.

Lily seguiu-o até um closet onde jazia a um canto o vestido de noiva de Nat.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou ela.

— Você ainda acha que ela foi se encontrar com o pai? — vociferou ele.

— Bem...

— Ela largou o vestido de noiva como um trapo velho, da mesma forma como me largou.

— Admito que as aparências indiquem... — começou a dizer Lily.

— Ela não vai escapar tão facilmente — sibilou ele, entre dentes. Girando nos calcanhares, seguiu pelo corredor a passos largos.

— O que vai fazer? — inquiriu ela, quase correndo para alcançá-lo.

Ignorando-a, James seguiu escada abaixo.

Lily fechou a porta e correu novamente. No topo da escada tropeçou no vestido e por um momento pensou que iria se esborrachar no hall de concreto.

James impediu que isso acontecesse, segurando-a firmemente e sem fazer o mínimo esforço ergueu-a, carregando-a como se fosse uma criança.

— Isto não é necessário — murmurou ela.

— Não tenho tempo de levá-la a um hospital, caso despenque escada abaixo — disse ele com voz irritada.

Chegando ao fim da escada, colocou-a no chão sem a menor cerimônia e encarou-a por um instante. O tom castanho de seus olhos estava obscurecido pela incerteza.

— James, o que pretende fazer?

— Vou encontrá-la. Ela me deve uma explicação!

— Mas... — começou a dizer Lily.

— Vou encontrá-la, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

— Então vou com você — disse ela com firmeza. Natalie não era sua melhor amiga, nem admirava a forma como tratara o noivo, mas havia alguma coisa de ameaçador no olhar de James.

— Não, obrigada — disse ele, encaminhando-se para o carro. Lily abriu a porta do passageiro, assim que James se sentou ao volante.

— Se não me levar, vou segui-lo.

— Como? Você não tem um carro.

— Tem razão, se me deixar aqui, não poderei sair do lugar.

— Pegue um táxi — disse ele, ligando o carro.

— Como? Não tenho nem um tostão comigo — argumentou ela.

James levou a mão aos bolsos e praguejou:

— Droga! Nem eu.

— Escute, meus pés estão me matando, e nós estamos perdendo tempo com esta discussão — disse ela.

James lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Balançou a cabeça e disse resignado:

— Você está certa. Entre.

Lily não parou para pensar nos motivos que a levaram a impor sua presença àquele homem. Sabia apenas que deveria segui-lo.

— Coloque o cinto de segurança — ordenou James, pondo o carro em movimento.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou ela.

James lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, agora cheio de vivacidade. Lily pôde perceber que ele era um homem acostumado a agir e estar no controle das situações, mesmo as de crise.

— Otter Point. Onde mais?


	2. Capítulo 2

James forçou-se a obedecer aos limites de velocidade, apesar de cada fibra de seu corpo ansiar por acelerar. Quando procurara em seus bolsos dinheiro para Lily pegar um táxi, notara que não apenas se encontrava sem dinheiro trocado, como também havia esquecido sua carteira. O que significava que estava sem um tostão e sem carteira de motorista. Portanto, o que menos desejava era um policial em seu encalço.

Arriscou mais um olhar à mulher que se encontrava a seu lado. Ela olhava diretamente para frente, seu perfil parecia o de um camafeu. Ele a havia notado na floricultura e até havia pensado um pouco sobre ela. Parecia sempre absorta em seu trabalho, demonstrando gostar muito do que fazia; seus dedos moviam-se rapidamente em absoluta concentração. Mas a verdade era que estava tão centrado em Natalie, que aquela mulher bonita não passara de uma figura atraente entre as flores.

Agora tinha plena consciência de que ela era tão bonita quanto às flores, sua pele parecia uma pétala de rosa translúcida, seus lábios eram cheios, seus cílios eram longos e os olhos eram de um verde intenso.

Lily sentiu que estava sendo observada e virou a cabeça lentamente, sorrindo-lhe sem ocultar o nervosismo, enquanto tentava afastar as mechas de cabelos ruivos que lhe cobriam os olhos. Ele julgou que estava arrependida por tê-lo acompanhado nessa louca aventura.

— Há uma _echarpe_ no porta-luvas — disse ele.

Lily assentiu e pegou a _echarpe_. Naturalmente pertencia a Natalie. James sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao sentir o perfume de Nat. Em sua mente surgiu o vestido de noiva jogado em um canto do quarto. O mesmo que ela não o havia permitido ver na véspera do casamento e que fora comprado com o dinheiro dele!

Árvores imensas formavam uma abóbada na estrada que ligava Cottage Grove à costa do Oregon. O rio por vezes era paralelo à estrada, e James vislumbrava cenas da vida cotidiana naquela tarde de sábado: pessoas nadando no rio, pescando ou simplesmente fazendo piquenique.

— Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? — perguntou ele, balançando a cabeça em um gesto de impotência. Somente quando ouviu Lily responder sua pergunta é que se deu conta de que havia pensado em voz alta.

— Você está supondo que ela fez algo errado — disse ela.

— É claro que estou — ele retrucou. — Não me resta outra alternativa. Você também não acha?

— Não sei o que responder — disse Lily.

— Dei àquela mulher tudo que ela queria. E ela queria muita coisa, acredite. — James balançou a cabeça e olhou de soslaio para Lily. — Você sabia sobre esse outro homem?

— Não — ela retrucou. — Existe outro homem?

— Claro que sim. Ou então por que desapareceria dessa maneira?

— Considerando que realmente exista outro homem — disse ela cautelosa — você não notou algo errado?

James negou com um gesto de cabeça e depois ponderou a pergunta. A verdade era que Natalie nunca falava muito, não parecia necessário. Palavras eram para familiares, amigos e colegas de trabalho, não para amantes. Ao menos era o que sempre pensara, e Natalie parecia estar em perfeita harmonia com sua ideologia.

— Eu sei que estava ansioso por casar-se imediatamente — continuou Lily — Mas você devia ter-lhe dado um pouco mais de tempo, assim teriam a chance de se conhecer melhor.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — inquiriu ele. — Eu estava ansioso por casar?

— Claro. Natalie me contou.

— O que exatamente Natalie lhe contou? — perguntou ele.

— Que ela gostaria de esperar alguns meses, mas você insistiu para casar em junho. Ela achou sua atitude muito romântica. Na verdade todos na floricultura concordaram com ela.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas e não disse nada. Em sua mente surgiu uma pergunta: será que ele realmente conhecia a mulher com quem iria se casar?

Quanto mais se aproximavam do mar, mais a brisa se tornava fria. Determinada a não ser mais uma causa de preocupação para James, Lily tremia por debaixo do vestido de seda, porém não pediu que ele levantasse o capo. A echarpe ajudava a manter sua cabeça razoavelmente aquecida, e ela tentava enrolar os braços na voluptuosa seda da saia de seu vestido. Pelo menos seus pés não doíam mais. Assim que entrara no carro arrancou os sapatos, jurando que jamais colocaria aqueles instrumentos de tortura novamente, e agora seus dedos se enroscavam no carpete macio.

Já anoitecia quando chegaram à costa. Lily sabia que demoraria pelo menos mais uma hora para chegarem ao seu destino e manteve os dentes apertados para evitar que batessem uns nos outros. James dirigia a uma velocidade mais moderada e, de certa forma, ela preferia que ele acelerasse para acabar logo com aquela viagem.

Pela primeira vez pensou no que exatamente aconteceria quando chegassem a Otter Point. Deveria ficar atrás de James enquanto ele procurava a noiva fugitiva? Ou deveriam se separar? Não, ela deveria permanecer ao lado dele. James não poderia encarar Nat sozinho.

O que realmente gostaria de fazer era plantar-se no saguão, de preferência perto de um aquecedor. Talvez fosse melhor abordar o assunto naquele momento e juntos traçarem um plano de ação, pensou ela.

Uma rápida olhada ao rosto de James, a fez desistir de tal idéia. Sua expressão sugeria que quaisquer que fossem seus pensamentos, não eram agradáveis.

Após um longo tempo, a estrada estreitou-se e seguiu paralelamente à praia. Apenas alguns corredores fanáticos e pessoas passeando com seus cachorros podiam ser vistos. Lily já conseguia visualizar o imponente hotel que ficava no alto de uma colina.

— Já estamos chegando — arriscou ela.

James olhou-a de relance e não disse nada.

— Você tem alguma idéia do que vamos dizer a ela? — insistiu Lily.

— Não — disse ele lacônico.

Lily chegou à conclusão de que o homem não queria conversar; ao menos com ela.

James estacionou o carro em frente às pesadas portas de vidro do hotel. Um segundo depois, um empregado uniformizado apareceu, abrindo a porta do lado de Lily e ajudando-a a sair. Sentindo seus membros tensos e enrijecidos até os ossos, Lily tinha consciência de que sua aparência estava longe de ser graciosa. Assim que desenrolou a echarpe de seu pescoço sentiu parte de seus cabelos caírem sobre as costas. Lily olhou para o rapaz cujo crachá indicava chamar-se Roger e que a encarava com um sorriso engraçado.

Ela voltou ao carro e relutante pegou seus sapatos. James já a aguardava à entrada do hotel.

— Alguma bagagem, senhor? — perguntou Roger.

— Não — respondeu James distraidamente. — Quer dizer, sim. No porta-malas.

Lily encarou James espantada.

— Você tem bagagem?

— A minha mala para a lua-de-mel — ele retrucou exasperado.

— Oh... — murmurou ela.

— E acho que vou ter que dar sua gorjeta mais tarde — acrescentou James, dirigindo-se a Roger com as mãos abanando.

— Não há problema, senhor. Nós entendemos.

— Entendem o quê? — perguntou James impaciente.

— Entendemos que no dia do casamento as pessoas ficam nervosas e às vezes esquecem coisas.

Lily abriu a boca para protestar, mas com um rápido gesto de cabeça, James silenciou-a. James agarrou o braço de Lily e encaminhou-a até a recepção. Ela tinha que correr para seguir seus passos.

A recepcionista era uma loura simpática, que arregalou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios enquanto James se aproximava. Seu nome era Candy.

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor? — Seu tom de voz sugeria que as possibilidades eram ilimitadas.

— Gostaria de saber se vocês registraram uma hóspede chamada Natalie Dupree — respondeu ele.

Enquanto Candy digitava em seu computador, Lily notou que James a observava tenso, ou melhor, observava apenas as mãos de Candy correndo no teclado. Cada segundo que passava, parecia uma eternidade. Finalmente, Candy disse:

— Sinto muito, não há ninguém com esse nome.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Lily espantada.

— Absoluta — respondeu Candy, sem nem sequer voltar os olhos para Lily.

— Espere um minuto — disse James. — Talvez ela tenha usado outro nome. Ela é mais ou menos dessa altura — informou, levando a mão ao queixo. — Tem cabelos louros e mais ou menos vinte e seis anos.

— Sinto muito senhor — repetiu Candy, enquanto Roger aparecia atrás de James segurando uma mala marrom de couro. — Eu comecei meu turno há alguns minutos e não vi ninguém que se enquadrasse nessa descrição.

— Qual descrição? — perguntou Roger.

Mais uma vez James descreveu Natalie, dessa vez acrescentando a marca e a cor de seu carro.

— Eu comecei a trabalhar às seis horas, e existem milhões de carros estacionados lá embaixo.

James praguejou entre dentes.

— Vocês vão se hospedar conosco? — perguntou Candy, olhando para a mala. — Têm uma reserva?

James parecia incapaz de responder a uma pergunta tão simples. Aparentemente tinha tanta certeza de que Natalie se encontraria hospedada no Otter Point, que não sabia o que fazer quando descobriu que ela não estava. Como Lily não tinha a menor ideia das intenções dele, resolveu manter a boca fechada.

Roger, contudo não parecia ter a mínima preocupação.

— Eles estão em lua-de-mel — informou a Candy. — Em um carro espetacular!

Imediatamente Candy parou de encarar James como se estivesse hipnotizada e fitou Lily. — Que maravilha! — exclamou ela, no mais perfeito tom de profissional educada.

— Não exatamente — começou Lily, mas calou-se imediatamente assim que viu o olhar admirado de ambos. Resolveu continuar calada; tudo que dissesse soaria muito estranho.

— Bem, a propósito a suíte nupcial está vaga — informou Candy, olhando para a tela de seu computador. — Na verdade é o único apartamento disponível, já que o hotel está totalmente lotado.

James encarou Lily com olhar interrogativo. Por um momento o mundo pareceu parar.

— Você quer que eu a leve de volta a Cottage Grove ou devemos passar a noite aqui e pensar o que fazer amanhã?

Enquanto os dois empregados observavam o casal com olhos arregalados, Lily fitava o homem à sua frente, imaginando se apenas o seu imenso orgulho o mantinha de pé. Seus olhos pareciam nublados e cansados, e os ombros estavam pendidos. Parecia que havia levado um soco em seu ego.

— Faça como achar melhor, James — respondeu ela.

Ele dirigiu-se novamente a Candy.

— Eu não tenho minha carteira nem talão de cheques ou cartões de crédito... Nós partimos às pressas.

Candy encarava-o, esperando por maiores explicações.

— Ora, basta ligar para Peter Hanks — James rapidamente acrescentou. — Ele me conhece.

— O senhor quer que eu ligue para o nosso gerente? — perguntou a moça.

— Por favor. Diga-lhe que James Potter está aqui e quer hospedar-se.

Candy pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, mas por fim ligou para a casa do gerente, que realmente conhecia James.

— Desculpe fazê-lo passar por esta situação constrangedora, Sr. Potter — disse ela, após pousar o telefone no gancho. A atitude da moça passou rapidamente de flerte a um profundo respeito.

James deu de ombros, como se aquilo não tivesse a mínima importância.

Lily não pôde deixar de notar como o tratamento havia mudado desde que o sobrenome de James fora pronunciado e imaginou quantas vezes ele teria estado ali e com quem.

Candy entregou as chaves a James e um pedaço de plástico que parecia um cartão de crédito.

— Isto é para ser utilizado nos restaurantes e lojas. Espero que sua estada seja agradável. — Com um intrigante sorriso acrescentou: — Sinto muito não tê-lo reconhecido de imediato. Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui há duas semanas...

— Você não tem obrigação de me conhecer, a última vez que estive hospedado aqui foi há seis meses — respondeu ele, sem prestar muita atenção à moça.

Apesar disso, Candy ofereceu-lhe o mais doce dos sorrisos.

— Parabéns pelo seu casamento, senhor.

Lily tinha plena consciência de seus cabelos desgrenhados, do vestido amassado e dos pés descalços, enfim uma figura realmente ridícula. E, para piorar a situação, a conversa que ela e James haviam tido anteriormente, se deveriam partir ou ficar ali, não fazia o mínimo sentido como diálogo de recém-casados. Mas não gostava do modo como Candy encarava James, nem tampouco do tom da voz dela quando se dirigia a ele. Portanto, levantando o queixo, ficou de braços dados com James e disse:

— Nós agradecemos muito a sua atenção.

James franziu o cenho, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava Lily espantado.

— Vamos querido? — acrescentou Lily.

Assentindo com um gesto de cabeça, James encaminhou-a ao elevador, com Roger logo atrás.

O carro foi o tópico da conversa enquanto subiam ao terceiro andar. Roger segurava a mala enquanto James resmungava algumas respostas, e Lily imaginava em que tipo de situação havia se metido. Ela havia se afastado do braço de James assim que as portas do elevador havia se fechado e agora imaginava por que havia se imposto na vida daquele homem e o que ele esperaria quanto aos preparativos para passarem a noite naquele hotel. Afinal, ele era um completo estranho.

Eles seguiram Roger pelo longo corredor e aguardaram pacientemente enquanto o rapaz abria a porta da imensa suíte nupcial, acendia várias luzes e colocava a mala aos pés da enorme cama. Lily permanecia muito rija observando a imponência do local, seus sapatos apertados contra o peito.

Quatro portas de vidro se abriam para uma varanda, que aparentemente dava vista para o mar.

O papel de parede tinha uma tonalidade suave, e a cama encontrava-se coberta por uma colcha de seda com dúzias de almofadas. Havia vasos de flores sobre os móveis, um sofá e duas confortáveis poltronas. O decorador havia feito à suíte parecer ao mesmo tempo imponente, romântica e sexy.

Roger retirou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. James nem sequer o viu sair, pois se encontrava na varanda, de costas para o quarto. O barulho das ondas chegava até eles.

Lily deu um passo em sua direção, mas parou de súbito, detestava intrometer-se. Sentia-se muito cansada, e suas costas doíam. Vislumbrou-se no espelho e balançou a cabeça. A última vez que tinha visto seu reflexo no espelho sentira-se tola. Agora parecia uma noiva que havia sido arrastada vários quilômetros atrás de um carro. Não admirava Candy tê-la olhado com tanto desdém!

James entrou, e Lily teve um sentimento de revolta. Não era justo. Ele tivera um dia bem pior que o dela, e sua aparência continuavam impecável. Era verdade que os acontecimentos das últimas doze horas haviam deixado marcas em seu rosto, porém ao mesmo tempo haviam aumentado a incrível masculinidade que emanava de seus poros. Por alguns segundos voltou a olhar-se no espelho com uma expressão de tristeza enquanto sentia seu estômago contrair-se.

— Você parece exausta — disse ele.

Lily tentou prender seus cabelos, mas sabia que seria inútil.

— Eu realmente estou muito cansada — ela admitiu.

— Eu também — afirmou James. — Você está com fome?

— Um pouco — respondeu Lily, educadamente.

James assentiu distraidamente, deu um longo suspiro e olhou em volta do quarto. — Só há uma cama — disse ele.

Lily sorriu. — Eu já havia notado.

— Você pode ficar com ela. Eu durmo no sofá.

— James, o que vamos fazer em seguida?

— Não tenho a menor idéia — informou ele, com o olhar vago. Era óbvio que ele não seria capaz de tomar qualquer decisão racional antes de ter uma noite de sono, portanto Lily tomou a dianteira da situação.

— Peça alguma coisa para comermos — disse ela, apontando para o telefone.

— Não tenho fome — retrucou ele.

— Mesmo assim você precisa comer alguma coisa. E derepente sinto-me faminta. Enquanto você pede nosso jantar, vou tomar um banho.

James continuou imóvel como se houvesse criado raízes, en quanto Lily se dirigia ao banheiro. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu livrar-se do vestido, jogando-o em um canto, o que a fez instantaneamente lembrar-se do vestido de noiva de Natalie no canto do armário.

Será que aquela mulher era louca? Pensou ela. Como pudera fugir de um homem como aquele?

Lily meneou a cabeça, isso não era absolutamente de sua conta. Esse assunto era entre Natalie e James. Ela estava ali como mera espectadora.

Lily tomou um banho quente e revigorante e depois se deixou ficar demoradamente na banheira. Após secar seus cabelos, mais uma vez olhou-se no espelho, e lembrou-se então de que não tinha pente nem escova de dente e muito menos um robe.

Simplesmente não podia nem sequer cogitar vestir aquele enorme vestido de seda novamente. Talvez houvesse um robe no armário da suíte. Envolveu-se em uma toalha e bateu na porta do banheiro.

— James, você está aí?

Não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

Bateu com mais força e chamou seu nome outra vez. Silêncio total. Abriu a porta lentamente e olhou para o quarto vazio.

Atravessou rapidamente o aposento e dirigiu-se até o armário onde encontrou dois robes brancos pendurados lado a lado. Escolheu o menor e voltou ao banheiro, substituindo a toalha pelo robe e penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

Quando voltou ao quarto, James ainda não havia voltado. Analisou a situação. O que deveria fazer caso ele houvesse encontrado Natalie e os dois tivessem feito as pazes, esquecendo completamente de sua existência? Quanto tempo deveria permanecer naquele quarto?

Alguns minutos mais tarde ouviu batidas na porta e, ao abri-la, encontrou outro rapaz uniformizado, carregando um carrinho com o jantar.

— Serviço de quarto — informou o rapaz, retirando-se logo a seguir.

Lily encontrou-se sozinha com uma travessa de queijos e outra de frutas, um cesto de pães de todos os tipos, uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Será que isso significava que James voltaria?

Lily experimentou alguns pedaços de queijo e pão, ignorando o vinho, não gostava de bebida alcoólica. Após a refeição, dirigiu-se à varanda. A brisa era fria e salgada e cheirava a mar. As ondas soavam distantes. Desejou que aquele barulho fosse bem mais intenso, a fim de apagar seus pensamentos. Achava que não pertencia àquele cenário, que o melhor a fazer seria pôr seu vestido amarelo e achar rapidamente o caminho de casa.

Mas não naquela noite, disse a si mesma, observando a entrada do hotel. Virou-se de súbito quando ouviu uma chave girando na porta e James entrou.

Parecia arrasado, enquanto olhava em volta do quarto de solado. Porém Lily tinha certeza de que sua expressão não tinha relação alguma com ela, provavelmente nem se lembrava mais de sua existência ali.

Ela fechou as portas de vidro atrás de si.

— Você estava procurando Natalie? — perguntou ela, enquanto lhe servia um copo de vinho.

— Estava — respondeu ele simplesmente.

— E encontrou?

James tomou o vinho de um só gole.

— Não. Se estiver aqui, está bem escondida atrás das paredes de algum quarto.

Lily olhou para o chão. Ele não precisava explicar o que estava imaginando: Natalie envolvida nos braços de outro homem; dividindo a cama com outro homem, enquanto ele, seu noivo, encontrava-se rejeitado e sozinho.

Sozinho não, ela corrigiu mentalmente. Eu estou aqui.

* * *

><p>Oii pessoal! Mais um capítulo, espero que todos gostem dessa nova fic (:<p>

Layla Black: Oii Layla, com certeza vou continuar, espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos

Julia Menezes: Oii Julia, que ótimo que você está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz, espero que goste também desse capítulo. Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

A cabeça de James doía tanto, que tinha a sensação de que um dos bois de sua fazenda a pisoteava. O sofá era pequeno e estreito demais para um homem do seu tamanho. De fato, todas as vezes que se virara, quase caíra no chão. A sensação de desconforto era tão grande que desistiu de tentar dormir. Sentou-se, escutando por um momento o som quase imperceptível da respiração de Lily.

Essa não era a maneira que tinha sonhado passar aquela noite em especial: sentado em um sofá, observando uma quase estranha dormindo na cama ao lado, enquanto Natalie estava nos braços de outro homem.

Aquela situação parecia irreal.

Coisas reais eram as cercas de sua fazenda, que ele consertava. Gostava de jogar as ferramentas na picape e atravessar estradas de terra à procura de um arame derrubado. Gostava de levantar um poste que havia caído. Sobretudo, gostava de repousar à sombra de uma árvore; local perfeito para saborear um refresco e comer um sanduíche. Lá sim, a vida se reduzia a coisas básicas, totalmente sob seu controle.

Que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que colocara seu destino nas mãos de uma mulher? Jamais ficara tão vulnerável assim. Nunca mais deixaria outra mulher controlar sua vida!

Levantou-se e caminhou durante alguns minutos. Cinco passos até a parede e cinco passos de volta até o sofá, enquanto pensamentos mórbidos martelavam-lhe o cérebro.

Subitamente lembranças de Natalie povoaram-lhe a mente. A primeira vez que a viu atrás do balcão da floricultura, toda sorridente. Seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes, e cachos loiros emolduravam-lhe a face. Ele tinha ido comprar flores para a avó e lembrava-se de como Natalie insistira em lhe mostrar cada arranjo da loja; como havia tocado seu braço enquanto falava e como seu sorriso se tornara radiante, quando finalmente a convidara para jantar.

Lembrou-se dela em trajes de banho, suas curvas maravilhosas. Mulheres eram cheias de segredos indecifráveis.

Natalie em seu vestido de verão... Natalie deitada em seu colo... Os olhos de Natalie e sua boca maravilhosa. Durante quatro meses não houvera nada nem ninguém para ele, exceto Natalie. Era como se ela houvesse lançado um feitiço sobre ele. Bem... Nunca mais isso tornaria a acontecer. Era uma promessa que fazia a si mesmo.

Abriu a porta da varanda e parou para olhar Lily. A luz da lua iluminava-lhe a face. Seus cabelos espalhavam-se no travesseiro. Natalie não falava muito sobre ela, na verdade não falava sobre nenhuma de suas amigas.

Lily Evans... Um nome sofisticado para alguém tão delicada e doce, apesar de demonstrar em algumas ocasiões certa determinação. Tinha agido, sem dúvida, como uma grande amiga naquela situação degradante. Mas de qualquer forma ele a mandaria embora na manhã seguinte. Ela naturalmente esperava que ele a levasse para casa. Talvez lhe desse as chaves de seu carro e a mandasse dirigir de volta. De qualquer forma, uma coisa era certa: não sairia dali, sem antes encontrar Natalie. Não costumava deixar assuntos pela metade e, naquele momento, Natalie Dupree era um caso mal acabado.

Lily... Pensando bem, gostava do nome. Combinava com ela, pois pressentia que, por detrás daquele corpo frágil, escondia-se uma enorme força de vontade, personalidade e independência, o que provavelmente definiria seu caráter.

Meneando a cabeça, James examinou mais uma vez o rosto suave sobre o travesseiro, suas feições delicadas e femininas iluminadas pela luz da lua.

O ar lá fora estava frio, mas agradável. Inspirou profundamente, o que ajudou a amenizar a dor de cabeça. Debruçado no parapeito da varanda, teve certeza de que Natalie se encontrava ali. Não havia prova concreta disso, apenas pressentia sua presença. Na manhã seguinte procuraria nos restaurantes. Se não tivesse sucesso, começaria a bater às portas dos apartamentos.

Sua dor de cabeça quase desapareceu, enquanto observava o céu. Era incrível que aquelas estrelas da costa fossem as mesmas que via de sua fazenda, sozinho na casa que construíra com suas próprias mãos. Por um momento sua mente se transportou para lá, para a imensa varanda que circundava toda a casa.

Sorrindo, conseguiu ver as constelações, suas velhas amigas, que agora não o chamavam de tolo, nem riam de sua situação ridícula.

* * *

><p>Lily acordou durante a noite sem saber direito onde se encontrava após um sonho do qual não se lembrava. Aos poucos se recordou de que estava no hotel mais luxuoso de Otter Point, sozinha em uma cama enorme, que havia sido feita para os amantes.<p>

Lentamente notou que uma brisa fria, mas suave, vinha da porta aberta da varanda. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e viu as cortinas balançando.

A varanda estava iluminada pelo luar e pôde vislumbrar uma sombra debruçada no parapeito. Um grito instintivo morreu em sua garganta, quando viu que se tratava de James. Estava de costas observando o mar.

Ele não se atreveria a jogar-se contra as rochas, pensou ela. Não, por mais aborrecido, humilhado e zangado que estivesse obviamente James Potter não era do tipo suicida.

Porém se Natalie estivesse ali, a história seria diferente. Ele provavelmente a jogaria da varanda. Será? Ou ela simplesmente gostava de pensar que ele o faria?

Ouviu-o fechar as portas, enquanto enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro, fingindo dormir. James caminhou silenciosamente até o sofá. Ela escutou o móvel ranger e afundar sob o peso dele. James virava-se tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Ele precisava de mais espaço enquanto ela tinha espaço demais. Por que não lhe ocorrera ficar no sofá e deixá-lo dormir na cama?

Devia oferecer-lhe a cama agora? Será que ele aceitaria? Talvez fosse melhor dormir e não complicar ainda mais aquela situação constrangedora. E foi o que aconteceu, enquanto decidia o que fazer.

Quando acordou já amanhecia, e o sol entrava pelas portas de vidro. Lily olhou na direção do sofá, achando que não o encontraria mais lá, porém aparentemente sua excursão noturna à varanda tinha surtido efeito. Encontrava-se profundamente adormecido, metade das pernas para fora do sofá. Havia se livrado do cobertor que ela lhe dera na noite anterior. Pelo menos ele dormia de cuecas, pensou ela.

Permaneceu observando-o mais tempo do que seria necessário. Seu corpo era bronzeado do sol, tinha pernas muito bonitas e musculosas. Ele espreguiçou-se, e Lily virou-se imediatamente.

Alarme falso. Continuou dormindo de lado.

Lily encaminhou-se rapidamente à varanda para escapar àquela visão. Observou o mar azul como uma safira, circundado de rochas.

Ela havia dormido de robe. O que vestiria naquela manhã? Será que James tinha alguma roupa que lhe servisse? Talvez pudesse pedir-lhe seu cartão emprestado e comprar uma roupa nas lojas do hotel: um short e uma camiseta ou um vestido de turista. Qualquer coisa serviria.

Estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos preços dos artigos nas lojas de um hotel como aquele. Talvez seu salário de um mês não fosse suficiente para pagar por uma roupa. Bem... Situações desesperadas exigiam atitudes desesperadas.

Quando se preparava para voltar ao quarto, viu um pequeno carro esporte amarelo estacionado na entrada do hotel. O motorista era um homem moreno, com aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, e longos cabelos brancos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Parecia um espião saído de um filme de suspense.

Ia virar-se quando reparou em uma mulher envolta em um casaco de peles, aproximando-se do carro. Um casaco de cores vibrantes, incomum e familiar. Um casaco que Lily tinha visto todas as manhãs durante os últimos seis meses. Com um sentimento de inevitabilidade, seus olhos percorreram o casaco, fixando-se na cabeleira loura. A mulher virou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Lily entrava correndo no quarto, gritando o nome de James.

Ele acordou assustado, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono.

— Natalie! — gritou ela esbaforida.

James levantou-se de um salto, dirigiu-se à varanda e voltou correndo para dentro.

— Onde? — perguntou ele.

— Entrando no carro amarelo estacionado na entrada do hotel — informou Lily.

Ele olhou-a sem compreender. A expressão no seu rosto con firmava o que ela temia.

— Tarde demais? — ela indagou, encaminhando-se à varanda e olhando para baixo.

— Aparentemente. Você tem certeza de que era ela?

— Absoluta — respondeu Lily.

— Está bem. Diga-me tudo o que viu, enquanto me visto.

— Havia um homem no carro amarelo — ela informou.

James parou no meio da ação de vestir a calça.

— Um homem? — repetiu com voz mecânica.

— Sim. Um homem bem mais velho. — Lily omitiu a aparência do homem. Ele sem dúvida teria idade para ser pai de Nat, mas não aparentava como tal.

— Continue — disse James, enquanto pegava sua mala à procura de uma camisa para vestir.

— James, será que há alguma coisa em sua mala que eu possa vestir? —perguntou ela.

Essa pergunta fez com que James se voltasse para ela espantado e só então pareceu notar que ela ainda usava um robe. Então se lembrou de que ela não tinha bagagem.

— Não sei. Eu sou muito maior do que você...

— Que tal isto? — inquiriu Lily, segurando uma camisa vermelha e branca em estilo havaiano.

— Claro, pegue o que quiser. Mas por favor, apresse-se — respondeu James com impaciência.

Ele dirigiu-se ao banheiro, e Lily terminou de contar o restante da história, elevando a voz para que ele pudesse ouvi-la através da porta.

Enquanto falava, Lily vestiu a camisa e encontrou na mala um short que tinha uma corda na cintura que poderia ser ajustado para o seu tamanho. Vestiu-o e deu um nó nas pontas da camisa, tentando amenizar sua aparência ridícula. Agora se deparava com outro grande problema: sapatos. Todos os chinelos e sapatos na mala de James pareciam ter no mínimo três vezes o tamanho de seu pé. Como não poderia vestir seus sapatos de salto fino e alto com aquela roupa, então decidiu sair descalça.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, James saiu do banheiro, parecendo novamente o homem de um milhão de dólares. Decididamente aquilo não era justo!

Desceram pela escada, quando o elevador demorou muito para aparecer. James chegou à recepção bem antes de Lily.

— Sim, eu sei quem é o senhor, Sr. Potter, e gostaria de parabenizá-lo por seu casamento — dizia o empregado.

Era um senhor de meia-idade e cabelos grisalhos. Lily sentiu o homem olhá-la enquanto se aproximava, e, quando parou ao lado de James, ele não pôde disfarçar um olhar de espanto. Era como se não pudesse acreditar que James Potter houvesse se casado com uma mulher vestida naqueles trajes e que andava descalça.

— Bom dia, senhora — conseguiu dizer da forma mais educada possível. — Meu nome é Alfred.

— Eu gostaria de saber sobre a mulher que acabou de sair — pediu James. — É mais ou menos desta altura, tem cabelos louros e vestia um casaco laranja.

— O senhor se refere a srta. Blackwell — interrompeu Alfred.

— Senhorita Blackwell? — repetiu James.

— Sim. Jasmine Blackwell. Está aqui hospedada com seu pai, Gerald Blackwell.

— Um homem com quase cinqüenta anos, cabelos brancos e compridos, presos em rabo-de-cavalo e olhos pretos? — indagou Lily.

— Isso mesmo. É ele — assentiu Alfred.

James cerrou os punhos.

— Há quanto tempo estão hospedados aqui? — perguntou entre dentes.

— Desde ontem à tarde — respondeu Alfred, solícito, olhando a tela de seu computador.

— Chegaram juntos ou separados? — James continuou o interrogatório.

Alfred deu um sorriso amarelo e suspirou.

— Sr. Potter, eu lhe asseguro que não teria dado metade dessas explicações se não fosse pelo fato de o senhor ser um hóspede tão distinto. Porém, realmente senhor...

— Juntos ou separados? — vociferou James.

Alfred deve ter notado o tom de autoridade na voz de James, pois começou a esfregar as mãos nervosamente.

— Separados, senhor. O Sr. Blackwell registrou-se algumas horas antes da chegada da Srta. Blackwell.

James fitou o chão. Lily sabia que ele estava analisando os fatos em retrospectiva.

— Para onde foram? — perguntou James, após um longo instante de silêncio.

— Francamente, senhor... — Alfred dirigiu a Lily um olhar que dizia: "Por favor. Este homem é seu marido. Dê um jeito de tirá-lo daqui, pois está sendo muito inconveniente".

Lily deu um sorriso resignado.

— Eu não faço idéia do destino deles... — disse o empregado finalmente.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe — retrucou James, sem lhe dar trégua.

Lily segurou-lhe o braço.

— Ora, querido, este pobre homem está apenas fazendo o seu trabalho e protegendo a privacidade dos hóspedes. Você não vai querer que Alfred perca seu emprego, não é mesmo?

James encarou-a e disse:

— Claro que vou.

— Foram para o aeroporto — disse Alfred tão rapidamente, que surpreendeu a ambos.

— Para quê? — perguntou James.

— Para pegar um avião — respondeu imediatamente Alfred.

— Claro! Mas para onde? — inquiriu James.

Outro momento de silêncio, enquanto Alfred calculava suas opções. Suspirando falou:

— Bem... A srta. Blackwell queria fazer compras. Eu os ouvi conversando. Disseram algo como Seattle.

— Eles encerraram a conta no hotel? — inquiriu James.

— Não, senhor.

— Então vão voltar, naturalmente? — acrescentou James. O empregado assentiu a contragosto.

— É o que tudo indica senhor. O Sr. Blackwell disse que retornariam à noite.

Lily mentalmente preparou-se para passar um dia inteiro plantada no saguão do hotel, mas James pegou-lhe o braço, arrastando-a dali.

— Obrigado, Alfred. — E olhando para Lily disse: — Vamos tomar café.

Finalmente faminto James pediu um café completo, com bacon e ovos. Ficou surpreso quando Lily o acompanhou com igual apetite. Ela era menor do que Natalie e ele esperava que comesse na mesma proporção que ela, o que significava uma torrada e uma xícara de chá.

Quando terminaram, James recostou-se na cadeira e observou o mar.

— James — disse ela.

Ele virou-se para encará-la.

— Preciso ir para casa — disse ela calmamente.

James apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Não posso levá-la. Tenho de esperar Natalie voltar.

— Eu sei disso. Mas acho que você não precisa da minha presença aqui.

James encarou-a bem dentro dos olhos, sentindo uma pontada de pânico com a idéia de vê-la partir.

— Claro que eu preciso de você aqui. Você é a melhor amiga dela e tem de ficar aqui para impedir-me de estrangulá-la.

— Você não vai estrangulá-la — disse ela com um sorriso forçado.

— Tudo bem, talvez não faça isso. Ainda assim eu preferia que você ficasse, pois tudo se resolverá esta noite.

— Mas eu trabalho amanhã...

— Eu a levarei para casa depois que falar com Natalie.

Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior.

— Eu não sei...

— Eu faço sua estada aqui valer a pena — disse ele de súbito.

Desta vez Lily alargou o sorriso.

— Como?

— Vamos fazer alguma coisa divertida hoje. Não há motivos para ficarmos sentados no saguão até à noite.

Lily o fitou com olhos tão brilhantes que o fizeram lembrar-se das estrelas.

— Você parece diferente hoje — concluiu ela.

— Diferente como? — inquiriu ele.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Mais leve... Menos alquebrado.

— Bem... Vejamos. Minha noiva está andando de um lado para o outro com um homem que diz ser seu pai, e acho difícil acreditar nessa história. Até ouvir a versão dela, não vou descansar. O dia de ontem foi infernal, e a noite pior ainda. Não vou negar que estou extremamente zangado e humilhado, mas estou em um lugar paradisíaco com uma linda mulher e algumas horas de tempo livre, portanto vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Lily deu uma gargalhada.

— Parece uma boa idéia.

— E fique comigo, por favor — implorou ele.

— Como uma distração?

— Claro. Porém se existir alguém em sua casa que sinta a sua falta, pais, amigos ou animais para cuidar...

— Não existe nada disso — ela interrompeu. — Vivo sozinha. Meus pais moram no Arizona, e meu único plano para hoje era lavar a roupa da semana.

— Ótimo. Então termine seu café Lily, temos vários preparativos a fazer.

— Já estou satisfeita.

Ele assentiu alegremente. Para um homem que tinha sido abandonado no altar no dia anterior, parecia extremamente bem. Talvez aquele lauto café da manhã houvesse levantado seu moral.

— Só há um problema — disse ela. — Não tenho pente, escova de dente, nem nada para vestir nem calçar.

James olhou para os cabelos dela pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Estavam realmente desgrenhados. Como não pensou que ela precisaria de alguns artigos pessoais?

— Bem, então é por onde começaremos — informou ele.

Encontraram uma loja no hotel, e James ficou ao lado dela, enquanto escolhia alguns itens que precisava. Não pôde deixar de observar como eram modestas suas escolhas nem quantas vezes havia dito que lhe pagaria tudo assim que voltasse para casa. Ele tinha lhe dito que ela estava ali por sua causa, por tanto não queria pagamento algum, mas ela tinha sido tão veemente que resolveu não a contrariar. Se o pagamento de treze ou catorze dólares a fazia sentir bem, que assim fosse.

Ele a mandou voltar sozinha para a suíte, enquanto procurava outra loja de roupa feminina. Não havia muitas opções e acabou escolhendo um maio azul com bolinhas brancas e alças entrelaçadas nas costas. A única saída-de-praia, que não tinha um animal pintado, era uma de cor púrpura brilhante com mangas cor-de-rosa. Escolheu também duas calças vermelhas, que pareciam ser feitas de tecido de pára-quedas e poderiam ser quentes ou não dependendo da situação. Pegou também as únicas sandálias que havia na loja: douradas com flores nas tiras.

— Oh, Sr. Potter — disse a vendedora. — Estes artigos são para sua esposa?

— Não — James respondeu distraidamente.

— Como? — perguntou a vendedora com voz chocada.

— O que disse? — perguntou James.

— Perguntei se os artigos são para a Sra. Potter.

— Ah, sim. Claro que são.

A mulher assentiu com meio sorriso, mas obviamente não acreditava em uma só palavra do que ele dissera. Embrulhou as compras e passou o cartão de crédito na máquina.

— Sinto muito se me intrometi em sua vida particular, Sr. Potter — disse ela embaraçada.

Ótimo, pensou ele. Só me faltava essa! Daqui a pouco todo o hotel estará pensando que eu estou traindo a minha mulher no primeiro dia de lua-de-mel. E o que isso importava? Não pretendia mesmo voltar a Otter Point tão cedo. E após o confronto com Natalie naquela noite, talvez nunca mais aparecesse ali.

De volta ao saguão, conseguiu com Alfred uma cesta para um piquenique, dois pares de pranchas de body board e roupas de mergulho. Depois voltou à suíte. O instinto lhe dizia que precisava de algum exercício físico para fazer o tempo passar depressa e afastar os maus pensamentos de sua mente. Por um momento cogitou se seus planos não seriam frustrados. Talvez Lily fosse tão cautelosa com a água e o sol em sua pele quanto Natalie. De qualquer forma não lhe contou os detalhes até o último minuto.

Lily aproveitou o tempo em que esteve sozinha na suíte para guardar seu vestido amarelo no armário, onde James não tivesse de vê-lo a todo instante. Estava saindo do banho quando ouviu batidas na porta do banheiro. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e abriu a porta, deparando com James, que lhe entregou um grande pacote azul.

— Para você — informou ele. — Vista o maio por debaixo da roupa. A propósito, procurei meu calção de banho na mala, mas não o encontrei. Por acaso o estava usando de manhã?

Seu calção, que ela usara como short, estava dobrado na gaveta.

— Sim — disse ela, devolvendo-o ao dono.

— Obrigado — disse ele.

— O que há no embrulho? — ela indagou, enquanto o abria.

— Roupas e trajes de banho. Tive de calcular seu tamanho. Espero que sirvam em você.

— Não posso aceitar...

— Oh, pare com isso, Lily. Poupe-me de seus protestos. Vista as roupas e vamos sair logo daqui. A menos que prefira ir enrolada nessa toalha.

Lily dirigiu-se ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Aonde vamos? — gritou ela, enquanto se vestia. O que precisava mesmo era um par de óculos escuros, pensou ela. Vestida com aquelas roupas de cores cintilantes... Quase fluorescentes! Como um homem que se vestia tão bem, poderia comprar roupas tão estranhas?

Ela ouviu-o responder, mas sua voz estava abafada pelas portas de vidro da varanda e não entendeu uma única palavra. O maio era pequeno para ela, mas conseguiu vesti-lo, um pouco confusa com tantas tiras nas costas. Apesar de um pouco apertado no busto, não ficou mal. As sandálias eram um número maior do que ela calçava além de chamativas, pois eram de um dourado brilhante com margaridas de seda presas às tiras. Ela tentou retirar as margaridas, mas pareciam presas ali para sempre. Resignada, calçou-as.

— Nossa! — admirou-se ele, quando finalmente Lily saiu do banheiro. — Acho que exagerei nas cores. Bem... Você fica ótima com cores brilhantes, Lily. E parece que tudo lhe serviu... Mais ou menos...

James estava apenas de calção de banho e chinelos. Seu peito era definido e Lily sentiu um impulso louco de tocá-lo. Ele vestiu uma camiseta, o que efetivamente salvou o dia.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele. — Toda essa agitação.

— Ótima — disse ela sobressaltada.

— Tem certeza de que está bem para sair? — inquiriu ele.

— Claro! — respondeu ela, pegando a loção bronzeadora. — James, estamos na costa do Oregon, onde venta uma parte do dia e na outra faz frio. Para que vamos precisar de trajes de banho e tudo mais?

— Não pergunte. É surpresa.

— Detesto surpresas — ela retrucou.

— Não acredito. Todas as mulheres gostam de surpresas.

— É mesmo? Então sou diferente de todas as mulheres.

Ele riu.

— Só você para fazer rir um homem abandonado!

— Você não parece terrivelmente abandonado — ela retrucou.

— As aparências enganam Lily. ― Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Precisamos sair logo daqui — disse ele, sua voz tornando-se subitamente séria. — A imagem de Natalie e do homem de cabeça branca não me sai da cabeça. Preciso ir para o ar livre, gostaria mesmo de dar uma boa cavalgada, mas aqui não existem cavalos. Mas vamos aproveitar o mar.

O coração de Lily se contraiu. James estava tentando tornar a estada deles ali mais agradável, apesar de sua dor. Se ele podia divertir-se em um dia ensolarado daqueles, apesar de tudo, então ela também podia. Além disso, mal podia esperar para ver a expressão de Alfred, quando a visse em seus recentes trajes cintilantes.

* * *

><p>: Oii juust, o Jay está obcecado para encontrar Natalie e saber porque ela o abandonou, por isso posso garantir que vai demorar um pouquinho para rolar alguma coisa entre Lils e Jay, mas até lá eles vão passar por muitas juntos. Beijos<p>

AnneSL: Oii Anne, que ótimo que você adorou, vai demorar um poquinho para eles ficarem juntos, mas antes disso eles vai nascer uma amizade linda e vão passar por muitas coisas juntos. Beijos


	4. Capítulo 4

James dirigiu-se a uma praia cerca de cinco quilômetros ao norte de Otter Point. No caminho em direção ao mar, Lily imaginava como se sairia em uma prancha de body board. Embora amasse a vida ao ar livre, jamais praticara esportes aquáticos. Porém o ruído crescente da rebentação impulsionava-a a seguir em frente como se fosse atraída pelo mar.

Sentia dificuldade em seguir os passos largos de James, que carregava toda a parafernália e ainda escalava as dunas com a destreza de um felino.

Finalmente as dunas cederam lugar a uma imensa extensão de praia, quilômetros de areia salpicada por rochas em uma área praticamente deserta. Lily pôde finalmente acompanhar o ritmo dele, embora no íntimo não se importasse em caminhar atrás daquele homem, tendo a visão de suas pernas fortes enrijecendo e relaxando a cada passo.

— Isto é maravilhoso! — exclamou ele, enquanto colocava seus pertences no chão junto a uma árvore seca. Esticando os braços, despira imediatamente a camisa. A luz solar derramava-se sobre seus cabelos, iluminando-lhe a face.

Lily aproveitou enquanto James vestia a roupa de mergulho para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Você não vem? — perguntou ele.

Lily olhou em sua direção, avaliando o espetacular espécime masculino parado à sua frente, mais de um metro e noventa milimetricamente delineados pela roupa de borracha. Seus olhos refletiam a cor do mar. O vento emaranhava seus cabelos que caíam em camadas sobre a testa, emprestando-lhe uma aparência jovial.

— Claro que sim — disse Lily prontamente. Levantou-se e despiu rapidamente sua saída-de-praia. Subitamente notou que seus seios estavam muito em evidência, porém como James a encarava, tentou disfarçar.

— Já usou roupa de mergulho antes? — perguntou ele.

— Ah... Não — admitiu Lily embaraçada, segurando a roupa e imaginando como entraria naquela coisa.

— Sente-se neste tronco — disse James, apontando para árvore. James ajoelhou-se à sua frente, ajudando-a gentilmente a vestir-se, primeiro com as pernas e depois ajustando suavemente a roupa ao contorno de seus quadris.

— Está bem, daqui para cima eu continuo — disse Lily, enfiando os braços nas mangas.

O zíper ficava atrás. James passou os braços ao redor dela e puxou-o lentamente até perto da nuca.

Em seguida olhou-a minuciosamente por um longo minuto, como um pai que examina seu filho antes de ir para escola.

— Você está aquecida? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sim — respondeu ela. Notou que ele a encarava e imaginou como estaria naquela roupa de mergulho cor-de-rosa choque que lhe evidenciava cada milímetro do corpo. Sabia que ele não pensava nela exatamente da mesma forma como pensava nele; que jamais notaria a cor dos seus olhos ou as formas do seu corpo, pois em sua mente só havia Natalie.

— Onde está o protetor solar? — perguntou James. Lily não pôde conter o riso.

— Está aqui. Mas se estamos cobertos do pescoço ao tornozelo, onde poderíamos passar protetor solar?

— Bem aqui — disse ele, tocando a ponta do nariz dela. — Permita-me. — E colocando um pouco do produto na ponta dos dedos, passou-o levemente no nariz de Lily. Seus dedos ágeis moviam-se pela face, acariciando as orelhas e descendo lentamente até o pescoço. Lily fechou os olhos, aquele toque era quase o de um amante.

— Assim está bem melhor. — Subitamente a voz de James trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

Ele agora passava protetor solar na própria face. Lily pensou em oferecer-se para a ajudá-lo, mas temeu que o contato de seus dedos com aquele rosto perfeito a traísse e revelasse os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Você está pronta para entrar na água? — perguntou James.

— Claro que sim — disse Lily, segurando a pequena prancha de fibra de vidro que ele lhe dera. — Estamos parecendo um par de caipiras surfistas — disse ela brincalhona.

James deu uma gargalhada. Olhando por sobre o ombro, acrescentou:

— Lembra-se do que lhe falei sobre body board no caminho para cá?

— Claro que lembro — respondeu Lily prontamente. — Coloque a prancha na água, espere por uma onda bem grande, daquelas que ameace sua vida, e deslize por cima dela.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou-a surpreso.

— Mais ou menos isso. Não se esqueça de segurar sempre a parte dianteira da prancha.

Ao segui-lo em direção à água, Lily sentiu seus pés congelarem e à medida que a água alcançou sua cintura, ela tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

James posicionou sua prancha e pegou uma onda quase imediatamente, deslizando sobre a espuma branca, indo de encontro à praia e recuando em seguida. Ela deteve-se a olhá-lo segurar firmemente a prancha e vir em sua direção. O rosto dele estava iluminado por um sorriso radiante, parecia uma criança. Lily tentou pegar uma onda, mas não conseguiu erguer á prancha e a deixou escapulir. James estava em constante movimento, ora nadando em direção às ondas, ora flutuando sobre elas em direção à praia. Observava-o na tentativa de aprender algumas técnicas, pois estava determinada a ter êxito naquela aventura. Ao fracassar novamente, ouviu a voz de James atrás dela.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Antes que pudesse responder, as mãos fortes de James agarraram-na pela cintura e colocaram-na em cima da prancha.

— Eu a empurro, e você bate seus pés fortemente — disse ele.

Olhava um ponto acima da cabeça dela esperando pela oportunidade perfeita de lançá-la em seu primeiro passeio sobre as ondas. Com uma mão segurava a prancha e, com a outra, segurava firmemente uma das pernas dela.

Então Lily avistou uma gigantesca onda. Era duas vezes maior do que esperava, uma massa de água que se avolumava em direção a eles.

— Vamos... — gritou ela.

— Talvez seja muito grande para você — disse ele.

— Está ótima — retrucou desafiadora.

— Lily...

Quando a onda os atingiu, Lily movimentou seus pés com toda força e nem percebeu se James a havia empurrado. Uma dose de adrenalina impulsionava-a, enquanto a prancha flutuava sobre uma tonelada de água que se agitava logo abaixo, arrastando-a em uma velocidade amedrontadora em direção à praia. Lily apertou tanto a prancha que sentiu seus dedos doerem.

Durante trinta segundos ou mais, voou livremente, sentindo-se uma criatura alada deslizando sobre o mar ao sabor do vento. Então inesperadamente a prancha virou, levando-a em um redemoinho de água salgada, areia e céu, arremessando-a em várias direções. Bateu com o ombro no chão arenoso e em seguida foi lançada novamente, desta vez batendo violentamente com o pulso esquerdo, torcendo-o de forma dolorosa. Subitamente, foi lançada à superfície. Seria a superfície? E novamente atrás, caindo sentada. Tinha areia nos olhos e no nariz, e sua expressão era de pavor.

Finalmente alguém a ergueu do chão, com um braço sob seus joelhos e outro enlaçando o dorso. Abriu os olhos e viu James que a contemplava atônito, enquanto a levava para a areia.

— Meu Deus, você está bem?

— Eu... Eu... Perdi a prancha — disse ela, em um tom de voz.

— Isso não importa. Você está se sentindo bem?

Lily achou que deveria insistir para que ele a colocasse no chão, mas, em vez disso, inclinou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e agarrou-se com força ao pescoço musculoso, deixando-se levar pelo sentimento de segurança que lhe proporcionavam aqueles braços fortes. O contato com seu tórax rijo, sob a roupa de borracha molhada, a fez sentir as batidas do coração dele. Ou talvez seu próprio coração?

James ajoelhou-se, pondo-a na areia.

— Lily? — repetiu ele.

Ela abriu os olhos novamente, e pequenas nuvens brancas flutuavam sobre sua cabeça. Então olhou em direção ao mar que agora lhe parecia tão sereno e inocente.

— Você está bem?

Ela tentou levantar-se, porém seu pulso esquerdo doía muito. James segurou sua mão, e ela gemeu de dor, fazendo com que ele a soltasse novamente.

— Está quebrado? — perguntou ele.

— Eu... Eu não sei — explicou ela enquanto tentava movê-lo.

— Perdoe-me — disse ele. — Eu vi a onda se aproximando e sabia que era muito grande para você, mas já era tarde demais.

— Está bem — disse ela, cuspindo areia.

— Nunca deveria tê-la encorajado a ir tão longe.

— Acidentes acontecem, James. Apesar de tudo, acho que valeu a pena. — Lily pigarreou.

Ele sentou-se e encarou-a perplexo.

— É melhor irmos ao médico — concluiu ele.

— Não. Meu pulso está apenas torcido. Não está doendo tanto assim.

— Pela sua expressão acho que está doendo muito — insistiu ele. — Além do mais há um arranhão em cima do olho que está sangrando um pouquinho — disse James preocupado.

— Não é nada... — Agarrando uma toalha seca com a mão direita, Lily limpou o ferimento.

Obviamente James não acreditou nela e, ignorando seus protestos, pegou a cesta de piquenique a procura de uma garrafa de água fresca com que pudesse lavar e retirar a areia dos seus olhos. Limpou suavemente os ferimentos e em seguida encarou-a novamente.

— Você não me parece tão mal assim — disse ele calmamente.

— Obrigada — ela retrucou.

— Ainda assim acho melhor irmos embora.

— Mas chegamos aqui há pouco... Olhe... Não é minha prancha ali adiante?

James olhou na direção que ela apontava.

— Vou pegá-la — disse ele, correndo em direção à prancha. Lily aproveitou para checar seu pulso que doía muito, mas definitivamente não estava quebrado e então puxou a cesta de piquenique para perto de si.

James voltou e colocou a prancha dela no chão, ao lado da sua.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele.

— Também há comida nesta cesta? — indagou Lily.

— Comida?

— Estou faminta! — exclamou ela.

Ele deteve-se a olhá-la. Lily desejou saber por que fazia isso tantas vezes. Era tão difícil assim compreender o que ela dizia ou fazia?

— Há comida na cesta — disse ele afinal.

— Ótimo, vou ficar aqui sentada como uma rainha enquanto você me serve, está bem?

— Ainda acho que deveríamos procurar um médico...

— Não — disse ela firmemente e acrescentou, sorrindo: — Também estou sedenta, espero que tenha sobrado um pouco de água.

James abriu a cesta e retirou duas latas de chá gelado, oferecendo-lhe uma.

— Isto deve servir.

Lily observava-o enquanto sorvia a bebida avidamente.

— Não gosta de chá gelado? — inquiriu ele.

— O quê?

— Você não está bebendo. Pensei que estivesse sedenta.

Lily tomou um gole da bebida e fitou o vai e vem tranqüilo das ondas, enquanto James pegava alguns sanduíches na cesta. Comeram presunto cru e azeitonas pretas dentro de grossas fatias de pão de ervas finas. O mar e as gaivotas produziam um som harmonioso. Lily não sabia que pensamentos povoavam a mente de James, apenas sabia que os seus estavam cada vez mais voltados para ele. Reparava em cada gesto que ele fazia: como sua expressão mudava ao fitar o mar, como seus cabelos tremulavam ao vento. Seus sentimentos eram impróprios. James estava em um momento difícil de sua vida, ela estava ali apenas para consolá-lo e apoiá-lo.

Mas ele parecia tão feliz naquele dia... Seria apenas um disfarce?

— Estava delicioso — disse ela, começando a guardar o que sobrara.

— A cozinha do hotel é maravilhosa. Você está satisfeita?

— Estou — respondeu Lily.

— Parece que temos sobremesa — disse ele, pegando dois garfos presos à embalagem plástica.

— Sou louca por doces. Minha irmã costuma dizer que eu poderia viver à base de doces.

— Você tem uma irmã? Mais velha ou mais nova?

— Mais velha. Ela teve seu primeiro bebê há cinco dias.

— Parabéns, tia Lily. Onde vive sua irmã?

— Em Tacoma, Washington.

— E seus pais moram no Arizona?

— Sim, perto de Tucson. Papai agora é um homem do deserto, o jardim deles parece uma exposição botânica. E você? Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

— Uma irmã, dois anos mais jovem — disse ele.

— Ela vive perto de você ou de seus pais?

— Meus pais tinham seu próprio rancho ao lado da minha fazenda, mas se aposentaram alguns anos atrás e me pediram para tomar conta da casa. Associaram-se à Cruz Vermelha para prestar serviços sociais.

Lily sorriu.

— Você deve ter muito orgulho deles.

— Acertou. — James baixou a cabeça. — Eles estão lá em casa. Vieram da América Central para ao meu casamento.

Lily sentiu-se um pouco constrangida por ter tocado naquele assunto.

— Tenho certeza de que eles entenderão — murmurou ela.

— Bem... Pelo menos puderam se encontrar com Emily. Ela veio do Canadá com o marido e os três filhos. Você iria gostar dela, é uma verdadeira jardineira. Tem um jeito todo especial com flores e plantas. Assim como você.

— E como sabe que tenho jeito com flores e plantas? — perguntou ela, naturalmente curiosa.

— Eu a vi na loja e notei o esmero com que arrumava as flores. Comprei um arranjo feito por você para a esposa de um amigo meu que deu à luz gêmeas. A propósito, ela o adorou.

O fato de ele haver reparado nela anteriormente deixou Lily atordoada e, ao mesmo tempo, lisonjeada. Tola, uma vozinha sussurrou bem lá no fundo de sua mente.

— Tenho de admitir que adoro meu trabalho.

James assentiu.

— Eu sinto o mesmo em relação à fazenda. A terra, os animais, as árvores... Tudo ali faz parte da minha vida.

Eles se fitaram por um breve momento. Finalmente Lily apontou para o recipiente.

— Não vai abrir?

— Você realmente é apaixonada por doces!

— Realmente sou.

Lily sentiu seu coração disparar quando mais uma vez aqueles olhos castanhos encontraram os seus.

James desviou a atenção para o recipiente, e todo o vestígio de alegria sumiu de seu rosto, quando percebeu que a sobremesa era um bolo coberto de glacê branco com dois corações entrelaçados com os nomes de "Lily e James".

Natalie que pairava em suas mentes a todo instante agora estava ali no meio do piquenique, sentada entre eles.

— Bolo de casamento! — exclamou ele irritado.

— Eles pensam que...

— Eu sei — disse ele, fechando novamente a tampa do recipiente.

Quando finalmente seu olhar cruzou o de Lily, sua expressão estava distante.

— Não quero mais comer sobremesa — disse ele desgostoso.

— Nem eu — replicou ela.

* * *

><p>James fechou a porta do quarto, permanecendo de pé, encostado à parede do corredor, olhando para o chão. Dentro do quarto, Lily era atendida pela médica do hotel. Embora não estivesse muito satisfeita com isso, cedera à insistência de James.<p>

Respirando fundo, consultou o relógio e percebeu que já anoitecia. O tempo estava passando, e logo Natalie e Gerald Blackwell retornariam ao hotel. Tentou imaginar a reação dela: como o olharia; o que diria? Mais difícil era imaginar sua própria reação quando estivesse frente a frente com ela. Ficaria arrasado? Sentiria uma dor no peito? Não sentiria nada?

Ela destruíra seu futuro quando partiu sem olhar para trás. Jogara para o alto todas as promessas que fizera, os filhos que haviam planejado. Está bem, corrigiu-se mentalmente, que ele havia planejado. Ela não se interessava por filhos, queria viajar e aproveitar a vida. Tudo isto se fora.

A porta se abriu. Uma mulher de meia-idade, carregando uma pequena maleta preta, dirigiu-se a James com um sorriso profissional e disse:

— Sua esposa está bem, Sr. Potter.

James assentiu com a cabeça. Essa história de todos julgarem que Lily era sua mulher já o estava incomodando, porém não se sentia capaz de acabar com aquele mal-entendido.

— Apenas deslocou o pulso. Dei-lhe um antiinflamatório e sugeri que procurasse seu médico particular quando voltarem da lua-de-mel.

— Entendo — disse ele.

— É claro que ela terá de ter certo cuidado por alguns dias enquanto não se restabelecer totalmente.

— Sim, claro.

— Continue a tomar conta dela e não deixe que esse incidente estrague sua lua-de-mel.

A médica despediu-se e encaminhou-se ao hall dos elevadores. James voltou ao quarto.

Lily estava deitada fitando a janela e virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Ainda furiosa comigo por insistir que a médica viesse vê-la?

Lily meneou a cabeça. Ela tomara uma ducha ao voltar da praia e colocara o felpudo roupão branco. Repentinamente James lembrou-se de sua silhueta naquele minúsculo maio azul, as alças cruzadas nas costas, o decote insinuante fartamente preenchido e a curva arredondada de seus quadris.

Os pensamentos se dissiparam no momento em que examinou o pulso de Lily envolto em uma bandagem elástica. Em seguida deu-lhe uma pequena almofada para que se apoiasse.

— Obrigada — disse Lily.

James consultou o relógio novamente.

— É melhor você descer.

— Não... Não posso deixá-la aqui...

— Estou bem, apenas um pouco cansada. Desça e espere Natalie e Gerald Blackwell voltarem. Eu o verei mais tarde.

— Não acho certo deixá-la...

— Este é o único motivo de estarmos aqui. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo, siga em frente. Vou descansar um pouco.

Dizendo isso, Lily fechou os olhos como se quisesse colocar um ponto final na conversa.

James não gostava da idéia de deixá-la sozinha ali.

— Pedirá para me chamarem se precisar de algo?

— Claro — disse ela, abrindo os olhos novamente. — Ficarei bem.

Seus longos cabelos ruivos penteados para trás ainda estavam molhados. Apesar de ter usado protetor solar, seu nariz estava queimado pelo sol, e os pequenos arranhões próximos aos olhos pareciam úmidos do remédio.

James deteve-se a admirá-la. Durante todo o dia seu bom humor, suas atitudes inesperadas, seu modo de olhar tinham-no surpreendido.

— Tem serviço de quarto — disse ele.

— Eu sei James. Não se preocupe comigo, vá.

* * *

><p>Lily despertou algumas horas mais tarde. Olhou em direção à janela e percebeu que já havia anoitecido. Seu pulso latejava um pouco, mas a dor era suportável. Acendeu o abajur. O relógio marcava quase meia-noite. Durante algum tempo permaneceu estática sem saber o que fazer.<p>

Natalie teria voltado ao hotel? James a teria encontrado? Será que se sentia sozinho e amargurado? Ou teriam acertado as diferenças e estariam juntos e felizes?

Incapaz de conter a expectativa por mais um segundo, pegou o telefone e ligou para recepção do hotel.

— Recepção — respondeu-lhe a voz do outro lado. Pareceu-lhe ser a mesma mulher da noite anterior.

— Alô, quem está falando é Lily. Isto é... Sra. Potter, da suíte nupcial. James... O Sr. Potter ainda está no saguão?

— Sim, ele está — respondeu Candy. — Está sentado aqui há horas. — Havia um tom de especulação na voz dela. Claro que deveria estar curiosa para saber por que um homem em plena lua-de-mel passaria horas sentado no saguão de um hotel.

— Obrigada — disse Lily.

Desligando o telefone, vestiu apressadamente a roupa que havia usado para ir à praia e desceu. Àquela hora o saguão estava quase na penumbra. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma música ambiente suave.

James estava sozinho, a cabeça pendida. Aproximou-se lentamente, sem saber se ele estava dormindo ou acordado.

— James?

— Lily? Você está bem?

— Estou, e você?

— Melhor impossível — disse ele sarcástico.

— Você encontrou Natalie? Falou com ela?

— Ela não apareceu.

— Oh...! — exclamou ela. Não havia pensado na hipótese de Natalie não aparecer, de aquela noite se estender até o dia seguinte sem uma solução. — Ela ainda pode aparecer — disse, sentando-se junto a ele.

— Liguei para o aeroporto — disse ele. — Natalie e seu... Amigo pegaram um avião particular. Alguma vez ela contou a você que o pai dela era piloto?

— A mim não.

— Nem a mim. Como se eu ainda acreditasse que esse homem é pai dela!

Lily não respondeu, pois concordava com ele.

— Você comeu alguma coisa? — perguntou ela.

— A recepcionista trouxe-me uma xícara de café meia hora atrás.

— Fique aqui — disse ela, encaminhando-se ao restaurante. Momentos depois voltava com duas latas de soda ê uma cesta de rosquinha. Por duas horas ela e James ficaram ali sentados, comendo lentamente aquele inusitado jantar.

Eram quase três horas da manhã quando James tocou no ombro de Lily que parecia estar cochilando.

— É hora de voltarmos ao quarto. Vamos dormir e resolver esta situação amanhã.

Lily assentiu.

— Amanhã vou convencer Alfred a dar-me o número do apartamento deles — disse James, levantando-se e oferecen do-lhe a mão.

— Pobre Alfred — disse ela.

De volta ao quarto, James examinou o sofá desconsolado.

— Eu durmo aqui esta noite — disse Lily.

— Nada disso. Com seu pulso desse jeito? Você fica na cama.

— Nós dois precisamos de uma boa noite de sono, James.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ambos ficaremos na cama — informou ela.

James pareceu aliviado, mas educadamente perguntou:

— Tem certeza?

— Claro. É grande o bastante para um time de futebol. Pegue um cobertor extra.

— Mas Lily... Realmente... Não me sinto bem...

— Estou muito cansada para discutir sobre isso — disse ela, cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

Lily estava consciente da presença dele a seu lado. Ele tinha tirado o robe, e o calor de seu corpo chegava até ela, atravessando as cobertas. Usava apenas um short de seda. Suas costas eram largas, musculosas e provocantes.

— Você está bem aquecido? — A voz dela soou fraca na escuridão do quarto.

— Estou ótimo.

— Queria agradecer-lhe, James, por ter me salvado hoje na praia e por ter chamado o médico. Você foi muito gentil.

— Você quer me agradecer? Você não tem uma roupa de cente, comeu rosquinha no jantar, e está com o pulso torcido. E tudo isso por minha causa. E ainda quer me agradecer?

— Bem...

— Eu é que tenho de agradecer a você, Lily. Você tem sido muito paciente.

— Está bem, então vamos nos agradecer mutuamente — disse ela, sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

O tempo passou, e o sono não veio. Era difícil tentar dormir com aquele homem a seu lado. Olhou na direção dele e ficou surpresa ao distinguir o branco de seus olhos.

— Você ainda está acordado?

— Não consigo dormir. E você?

— Acho que estou muito cansada para dormir — concluiu Lily. Não era verdade. Não conseguia dormir, pois ficara ouvindo o ruído sensual da respiração dele. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Há menos de quarenta e oito horas, James era apenas o noivo de sua amiga.

— Fico imaginando onde estará ela — disse ele.

— Em Seattle — disse ela.

— Com ele — acrescentou James. — O que será que ele tem que eu não tenho? Diga-me, Lily, como é a aparência dele?

Ela ficou muito quieta, fingindo ter adormecido. Não queria falar de Natalie nem de Gerald.

— Não importa — continuou ele. Sua voz soava distante. Lily pensou que ele deveria estar quase dormindo, mas ele continuou: — Você alguma vez notou a cor dos olhos dela? São de um azuis profundo, como as águas do oceano. Aqueles olhos podem causar um estrago em um homem. Você já amou Lily?

Lily mordeu o lábio. Natalie tinha realmente enfeitiçado aquele homem!

— Acho que não — continuou ele, obviamente pensando que ela estava dormindo. — Ou não estaria aqui nesta cama com um estranho e sim na cama dele.

Eu estou na cama dele, pensou ela.

— Vou contar-lhe um segredo, Lily. Nunca mais vou entregar meu coração à outra mulher.

Lily enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sabia que um dia ele iria esquecer Natalie, e então se apaixonaria por outra mulher como ela. Lily Evans nunca seria capaz de conquistar o coração de um homem como aquele. Ela não sabia usar as armas femininas para manipulá-lo.

* * *

><p>Julia Menezes: Oi Julia, tadinha da Lily mesmo, aquelas roupas ninguém merece. Aos poucos vocês irão conhecendo Natalie, qual é a dela, mas já da pra notar que a personalidade dela não é das melhores. Beijos<p>

Layla Black: Oi Layla, fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja adorando os caps. Tadinha mesmo da Lily com aquelas roupas. Mais para frente Gerald será devidamente apresentado e saberemos porque Natalie fugiu com ele. Beijos


	5. Capítulo 5

Uma batida na cama despertou Lily. Sentando-se imediatamente, notou três coisas: seu pulso doía, o relógio da cabeceira marcava onze horas da manhã, e James estava literalmente jogando as roupas dentro da mala. James a encarou por alguns segundos com olhos que refletiam sua própria fadiga. Ela o sentira virando-se de um lado para outro na cama quase a noite inteira. Ela própria permanecera acordada grande parte da noite, ouvindo os ruídos que ele fazia. Provavelmente nenhum dos dois dormira mais de três ou quatro horas.

— Seu olho está roxo — disse ele. — Oh, Lily, sinto muito.

— Verdade? — perguntou ela, levando a mão à face e lembrando-se das peripécias do dia anterior.

— É melhor fazer uma compressa — disse ele consternado.

— Isso são marcas da minha estréia nos esportes radicais — brincou ela.

— Jasmine e Gerald Blackwell não voltaram ao hotel — informou ele, mudando de assunto.

Seu olho roxo não estava tão mau, pensou Lily, olhando-se no espelho. Pior era a dor que sentia no pulso.

— Como sabe? — ela indagou.

— Arranquei a informação do nosso amigo da recepção. Alfred finalmente me contou que ligaram de madrugada pedindo que sua bagagem fosse despachada para Seattle. Consegui o nome do hotel onde ficarão hospedados, chama-se Red Swan.

— Nossa! É o hotel mais caro de Seattle — comentou ela, começando a pensar que aquele seria o próximo destino de James e que dali em diante seus caminhos se separariam. Tal pensamento causou-lhe uma sensação de vazio no peito.

— Como sabe? Já esteve lá? — inquiriu ele, jogando um par de sapatos dentro da mala.

— Tomei um drinque lá com Petúnia antes de ela ficar grávida. Petúnia é minha irmã. Dois drinques nos custaram vinte e cinco dólares!

— Bem — disse James com a voz mais seca do que o deserto do Arizona. — Todos nós sabemos que Natalie adora gastar dinheiro.

Lily ficou em silêncio. O que Natalie fizera àquele homem? Como conseguira em tão pouco tempo levá-lo a querer casar-se com ela, dar-lhe seu nome e dividir seu futuro? E depois deixá-lo assim, sem uma explicação, aparentemente com um homem mais rico. Céus! Como uma mulher poderia deixar um homem como James Potter?

— Bem, estamos de partida para Seattle — informou ele jovialmente.

Tal comentário desviou o curso dos pensamentos dela.

— Seattle? — perguntou sobressaltada.

— Claro! Ou acha que vou desistir agora?

Lily encarou-o por um longo momento antes de responder.

— Você não acha que deveria?

— Lógico que não — disse ele irritado.

— Mas existem pessoas aguardando sua chegada na fazenda. Seus pais, sua irmã, seus amigos...

— Já telefonei para eles, esta manhã. Natalie poderia ter deixado algum recado para mim lá. Mas não deixou.

— O que disse a eles?

— Ora, não vou ficar dando explicações a todo mundo do que pretendo fazer. Todos têm sua própria vida. Afinal, se o casamento houvesse se realizado, eu estaria viajando em lua-de-mel. — Olhou em volta do quarto e acrescentou: — O que pretende fazer com seu vestido amarelo? É muito volumoso para caber na minha mala...

— Espere um momento — interrompeu-a.

James consultou seu relógio e olhou para ela.

— É melhor vestir-se antes que chegue o serviço de quarto com nosso café.

— Eu não vou para Seattle, James.

— O quê? Por que não? — Ele parecia completamente confuso.

— Porque essa briga não é minha. Sou uma mulher que trabalha, lembra-se? Por falar nisso, já estou atrasada para o trabalho. Crystal Caruthers vai ficar furiosa!

— Não, você não está atrasada — disse ele calmamente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela indagou, pegando o telefone.

— Liguei para a floricultura e expliquei que você torceu o pulso. A Sra. Caruthers entendeu perfeitamente e até sugeriu que você tire uma semana de folga. Vai chamar uma moça para substituí-la na loja...

Lily repôs o fone no gancho e observou a expressão totalmente inocente de James.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

— Como não? Você não pode trabalhar assim.

— Talvez não, mas não cabia a você telefonar à minha chefe. Eu deveria ter feito isso — continuou Lily furiosa.

— Mas você estava dormindo — disse ele, como um menino que havia sido repreendido.

— Então deveria me acordar.

— Você tem razão, mas achei que precisava descansar. Está bem, desculpe-me. Eu não devia ter interferido em sua vida.

— Não devia mesmo. Não lhe ocorreu que tenho vida própria? Que não tenho tempo ou não desejo sair por aí com você nessa louca perseguição? Que outras pessoas podem depender de mim ou se preocuparem com meu desaparecimento?

— Claro que sim. Até perguntei ontem à noite se havia pessoas que você precisasse avisar...

— Ontem foi domingo. Hoje é um dia de trabalho, e eu deveria estar trabalhando.

—Você não pode trabalhar assim. Não seja teimosa, Lily.

— Eu sei que não posso trabalhar! — gritou ela.

— Então por que estamos perdendo tempo com esta discussão? — perguntou ele admirado.

— Estamos discutindo por você achar que pode dirigir minha vida como dirige sua fazenda.

— Não estou tentando dirigir sua vida, só queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você.

— Então não faça isso de novo — disse ela mais calma.

— Acredite, não farei. — James levantou a mão como um escoteiro.

— Ótimo — disse ela.

— Agora se apresse, pois já está ficando tarde...

— Eu não vou para Seattle, James.

— Você continua brava comigo porque telefonei para a floricultura?

— Não... Não é isso. Apenas preciso voltar para minha casa.

— E como pretende chegar lá? — perguntou alegremente, enquanto fechava a mala e a colocava no chão.

— Não sei, mas darei um jeito.

James deu a volta à cama, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Lily, fitando-a bem dentro dos olhos.

— Por favor, fique comigo, Lily.

— Não desperdice seu charme comigo — disse ela, contendo um sorriso.

— Não me diga que não está curiosa para ver o final desta história? Não quer ver a expressão de Natalie quando aparecermos diante dela?

— Não — respondeu simplesmente.

— Então faça isso por mim — pediu ele, pegando-lhe ambas as mãos.

Lily podia sentir sua determinação enfraquecendo.

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Porque você gosta de mim — respondeu ele.

Lily engoliu em seco. Será que suas emoções eram tão transparentes? Subitamente sentiu a face enrubescer e desviou o olhar.

James continuou completamente alheio ao efeito que suas palavras haviam causado nela.

— Nunca tive uma amiga antes. Já tive várias namoradas, amantes e até uma noiva, mas nunca uma amiga. Quero dizer não do sexo feminino. É um sentimento novo para mim e estou gostando muito disso. Tive a impressão de que você também me considerava como um amigo.

— Você está fazendo chantagem emocional — murmurou ela.

— Você acha? — inquiriu ele com ar inocente. — Mas pretendo recompensá-la. Pense que este será o próximo trecho de uma viagem com todas as despesas pagas, de suas férias no lindo Estado de Washington.

— E como conseguirá esse feito? — perguntou ela, com ar maroto.

— O quê? — ele indagou.

— Pagar todas as despesas. Quando deixar este hotel será um homem sem lenço e sem documento.

— Vamos almoçar no hotel e quando chegarmos a Portland conheço uma pessoa que me emprestará dinheiro para encher o tanque do carro. Enquanto isso ligarei para a fazenda e pedirei para enviarem meus documentos, talões de cheque e cartões de crédito para o hotel em Seattle.

Lily escutava-o parcialmente absorta em seus pensamentos. Então ela era a primeira amiga de James Potter, não era exatamente esse o título que almejava, mas poderia ser um começo. Aquilo era loucura, pensou ela. A coisa mais sensata a fazer seria correr dali, enquanto ainda tinha forças para fazê-lo. Lembrou-se das palavras de James durante a noite: nunca mais entregarei meu coração a uma mulher.

— Então, o que acha? — indagou James.

Lily olhou em seus olhos e disse:

— Minha irmã mora a cinqüenta quilômetros de Seattle. Seus documentos podem ser enviados para a casa dela. Assim quando chegar a Seattle já estará pronto para a batalha.

Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto de James.

— Isto significa que vai comigo?

— Ainda não conheço meu novo sobrinho. Só preciso dar alguns telefonemas para cancelar alguns compromissos. Vou com você para Seattle, mas só até lá.

— Ótimo, comece a fazer suas ligações, Lily. Amanhã, a esta hora, tudo já estará terminado.

— Já ouvi isso antes — murmurou ela.

* * *

><p>Fazia mais um lindo dia na costa; ensolarado e fresco. O mar tinha um azul profundo e seguia à esquerda do carro enquanto dirigiam rumo ao norte. Vinte quilômetros adiante viraram a leste e seguiram para o interior. A temperatura começava a subir.<p>

Lily ficara indecisa sobre o que vestir e resolvera usar a calça vermelha de tecido de pára-quedas. Não fora uma boa opção para um dia quente, mas era melhor do que a saída-de-praia púrpura ou o vestido amarelo. Pensou no guarda-roupa de sua irmã com dezenas de calças jeans e camisetas... Roupas de dormir... Sapatos que se ajustavam perfeitamente aos seus pés... Enfim, tudo o que um ser humano precisa para viver decentemente.

— Acho que vamos ter que empurrar este carro até Portland — disse ele, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

Lily olhou o marcador de gasolina, que parecia estar na reserva.

— Com a sorte que nos encontramos, é o que provavelmente vamos ter de fazer — ela completou.

— Ela costumava dizer isso.

Não havia dúvida a quem ele se referia, quando sua voz tinha aquela inflexão.

— Mas dizia ao contrário — continuou ele. — Costumava dizer que tínhamos tanta sorte que nada de mal poderia nos acontecer.

— Bem... Desde que estou por perto, sua sorte parece ter mudado — concluiu Lily.

— Tem razão, devo estar no meu inferno astral.

Lily não gostou da forma como ele assentiu tão prontamente.

Passaram por uma cidadezinha, procurando por um posto de gasolina e continuaram até Portland. Lily estava prestes a perguntar quem era a pessoa que lhe emprestaria dinheiro para colocar gasolina no tanque, quando James recomeçou a falar de Natalie.

Lily teve de lançar mão de toda sua paciência para não o mandar calar. Odiava ouvir como Natalie era bonita, como caminhava com perfeição, como era lindo o seu sorriso. Esse era o assunto mais irritante e cansativo que podia imaginar.

— Os olhos dela... — continuou ele.

— Já sei, já sei, são azuis como água do oceano — interrompeu Lily, concentrando-se na paisagem bucólica que se descortinava à sua frente.

— O que você disse? — perguntou ele.

Lily voltou sua atenção para James. Ele a olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Só repeti suas próprias palavras — informou ela.

— Pensei que você estava dormindo ontem à noite.

— Eu... Claro que estava — murmurou ela.

— Então como ouviu meu comentário sobre os olhos dela?

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar provocante.

— Adormeci logo depois disso.

— Não sei por que, mas não acredito em você — ele retrucou.

— Sabe de uma coisa, James, para um homem inteligente, você é muito tolo quando se trata de mulheres.

— Muito obrigado pelo elogio.

— Por que forçou Natalie a se casar tão cedo? Se tivesse esperado um pouco mais, talvez isto não estivesse acontecendo e...

— Espere um instante — ele interrompeu. — E preciso deixar bem claro que foi Natalie quem insistiu em se casar imediatamente. Eu queria esperar.

Então Natalie enganou a todos na floricultura, pensou ela.

— Na verdade eu tinha algumas dúvidas — continuou ele.

— Quanto ao casamento? — inquiriu Lily.

— Quanto a Natalie. Ela não gostava de crianças enquanto eu queria encher minha fazenda de herdeiros — disse ele tristonho. — Ela está em nossa família há três gerações, e pretendo passá-la para o meu filho.

— Ou filha — respondeu ela.

— Filha? — perguntou ele espantado.

— Claro. E se você não tiver um filho?

— Nunca havia pensado sobre isso — concluiu ele.

— Mas você acabou de dizer que Natalie não queria filhos! Isso significa nem filho, nem filha.

— Eu tinha certeza de que a faria mudar de idéia quando estivéssemos casados.

Lily deu uma gargalhada. James lançou-lhe um olhar crítico.

— Do que está rindo?

— Conheço Natalie há seis meses e nunca a vi mudar de opinião sobre qualquer assunto — respondeu ela.

— Até o dia de nosso casamento — disse ele, mantendo o olhar fixo na estrada.

— Desculpe-me, James. Mas continuo achando que com uma incompatibilidade tão gritante quanto essa, vocês deveriam ter dado mais tempo ao relacionamento.

— Ela me ameaçou — disse ele.

— Como? — perguntou espantada.

— Disse que me deixaria.

Lily não pôde deixar de rir novamente, o que lhe custou outro olhar irritado.

— Que bom que minha tragédia pessoal serve pelo menos para diverti-la — resmungou ele.

— Tragédia? Você é um homem de muita sorte, James Potter. Poderia acabar com uma mulher que usou seus dotes sensuais para arrastá-lo ao altar! Você não vê isso, homem?

— Espere um minuto. Está dizendo que fui usado como um boneco?

— Estou dizendo que vocês, homens, são um bando de hormônios ambulantes sem um único pensamento lógico na cabeça quando se trata de mulheres — concluiu ela.

Fora do carro, a paisagem campestre ia se tornando obscura.

— Muito engraçado — disse ele com o cenho franzido. — A srta. Politicamente Correta julgando todos os homens pela mesma categoria hormonal, só porque tive a infeliz idéia de me apaixonar por uma mulher com formas maravilhosas que sabia fazer...

Seu discurso foi interrompido abruptamente por uma sirene. James olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e depois para o marcador de velocidade.

— Droga! — exclamou, dando um murro no volante.

— Oh, céus! — disse ela, avistando um carro de polícia atrás deles. Ela tinha notado vagamente que à medida que discutiam a velocidade do carro ia gradativamente aumentando.

James parou o carro no acostamento da estrada, olhou para Lily e suspirou.

Aguardaram em silêncio enquanto o guarda se aproximava. James baixou o vidro da janela e segurou a maçaneta da porta.

— Pode permanecer no veículo, senhor — disse o oficial, olhando longamente para Lily. — Sou o oficial Riggs, e o radar registrou que seu carro passava dos cem quilômetros por hora, quando o limite permitido é de apenas oitenta. O senhor tem algum motivo para correr assim?

— Creio que não, oficial — respondeu James.

— O senhor poderia mostrar-me sua carteira de motorista e o registro do veículo, por favor.

James voltou-se para Lily.

— O registro está no porta-luvas — disse ele. E virando-se para o oficial: — Infelizmente não tenho a carteira de motorista comigo. O senhor compreende, saí às pressas. Bem... Na verdade era o dia do meu casamento...

— Entendo — comentou o oficial, retirando um pequeno bloco do bolso. — Por favor, diga-me seu nome e endereço completos.

O oficial anotou os dados e voltou à viatura. Pelo retrovisor, Lily viu-o falando pelo rádio.

— E agora, o que faremos?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Você pode não acreditar, mas nunca ultrapassei o limite de velocidade e muito menos sem carteira de motorista. Acho que nos metemos em uma enrascada. Viu como ele olhou para você?

— Para mim?

— É. Mais precisamente para seu olho roxo e essa atadura em seu braço. No mínimo está pensando que agredi minha mulher na lua-de-mel.

— Eu não sou sua mulher — disse ela, olhando seu rosto no espelho e notando que o hematoma piorara.

— Eu sei disso. Só que ultimamente me acostumei a chamá-la assim.

O oficial aproximou-se novamente.

— Sr. James Potter, o senhor sabia que há um mandado de prisão contra o senhor neste Estado?

— O quê? O senhor deve estar enganado...

— Há citações para pagamento de seiscentos dólares em multas por estacionamento em local proibido.

— Isso é impossível. Eu nunca recebi uma multa em minha vida!

— Foram todas emitidas nas duas últimas semanas de fevereiro — informou o policial.

— Espere um minuto, eu nem estava no Oregon em fevereiro. — Virou-se para Lily. — Estava em uma feira de gado em Kansas City... — Sua voz morreu na garganta. Lembrou-se de que nessa data emprestara seu carro a Natalie.

O oficial Riggs tossiu para chamar a atenção.

— Sinto muito, mas terei de levá-lo preso.

— O senhor não pode fazer isso.

— Saia do carro, por favor, Sr. Potter.

— Isto não pode estar acontecendo comigo! — exclamou James, balançando a cabeça.

— A senhora também, madame. A propósito preciso de sua carteira de identidade ou algum tipo de identificação.

— Infelizmente não tenho nada disso comigo — ela admitiu. O oficial anotou os dados de Lily e, mais uma vez, enviou mensagem pelo rádio. Dentro de instantes retornou.

— Sua ficha está limpa, senhorita. Sr. Potter, o senhor poderia entregar a direção à moça para nos dirigirmos à central de polícia?

James franziu o cenho ante o absurdo daquela situação.

— Você pode dirigir com o pulso assim?

— Claro que sim — ela assegurou.

— Acho que tenho direito a um telefonema. Poderia chamar alguém na fazenda para pagar a fiança, mas...

— Mas o quê? — perguntou Lily.

— Mas sinto-me como um perfeito idiota — ele admitiu.

— E não quer que ninguém na fazenda saiba disso, não é? — inquiriu ela.

— Não depois do que aconteceu comigo, mas não vejo outra saída...

— Por que não me deixa resolver este assunto? Vou telefonar para minha irmã...

— Não, Lily, de maneira alguma. Você não pode fazer isso.

— Claro que posso! Somos amigos, lembra?

Por um segundo, James encarou-a. Então lentamente um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

— Obrigado. Eu lhe devo uma.

— A essa altura dos acontecimentos, você já me deve umas quinze — brincou ela.

James saiu do carro e, algemado, seguiu o policial.

— Tenho de lhe perguntar uma coisa, srta. Evans. O Sr. Potter foi o autor de seus ferimentos?

— Claro que não! Eu sofri um acidente na praia.

Lily não sabia se ele acreditara ou não, mas esperava que sim. James já tinha problemas demais.

— Siga meu carro, senhorita.

Voltaram à pequena cidade por onde haviam acabado de passar minutos atrás. Enquanto Lily estacionava em frente à central de polícia, James e o policial já haviam desaparecido.

Lily entrou na delegacia e indecisa aguardou sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Finalmente uma senhora de uniforme verde, que a fazia parecer um abacate, notou sua presença.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou a policial — Você está aqui para fazer queixa?

Lily imediatamente levou a mão aos olhos.

— Não... Não... Absolutamente. Estou aqui para saber como tirar o Sr. James Potter da prisão.

— Ah, compreendo. Aquele rapaz que chegou com Riggs. Bem, sente-se aí e espere.

Lily sentia sede, mas recusava-se a deixar o recinto. De repente avistou sua imagem refletida na porta de vidro. Que estou fazendo aqui? Perguntou mentalmente à sua imagem. A resposta surgiu do fundo de seu coração. Estava ali atraída pelo brilho do olhar de James, pela forma de seus lábios, pela vivacidade com que encarava a vida e pela vulnerabilidade dele, quando se declarara seu amigo.

Já entardecia quando ouviu seu nome.

— Senhorita Evans. — Olhando o relógio da parede, notou que eram cinco horas da tarde. Uma contração em seu estômago lembrou-a de que a única refeição que fizera naquele dia fora uma baguete e uma xícara de café.

— Agora os papéis estão em ordem — informou a policial de uniforme verde.

— E por que demorou tanto? Onde está James? Vão soltá-lo?

— Oh, não! Ele ainda tem várias multas para pagar...

— Quanto é necessário para isso? — perguntou Lily impaciente.

— Setecentos dólares — informou a policial.

— Vou consegui-los. Onde fica o banco mais próximo?

— O único banco da cidade fica aqui perto, mas fechou alguns minutos atrás — disse a policial.

* * *

><p>Lily pediu ajuda à única pessoa com quem podia contar. Telefonou à sua irmã e pediu-lhe que transferisse setecentos dólares para o banco da cidade de Liberty, no Oregon, jurando que mais tarde explicaria tudo.<p>

— Você se meteu em alguma encrenca? — perguntou Petúnia alarmada.

— Sem perguntas, Petúnia — respondeu Lily. — Juro que estou bem.

Lily deu instruções para a transferência.

— Você tem certeza de que está bem, Lily?

— É uma longa história. A propósito você vai receber uma encomenda amanhã, e irei aí pegá-la... Eu e um amigo.

— Está bem, maninha, vou ficar esperando ansiosa.

* * *

><p>Lily passou parte da noite no conversível de James, experimentando todos os botões até conseguir fechar o capo. Pensou em dormir no carro, mas o estacionamento era escuro e deserto, e ela se sentia vulnerável e sozinha. Finalmente voltou à delegacia.<p>

Atraiu a atenção de um policial jovem e perguntou-lhe se podia ver James por alguns minutos. Ele disse que daria um jeito.

James estava sentado na cela, que parecia muito pequena para ele, e levantou-se assim que avistou Lily. Ela sentiu uma dor em seu peito, mas não sabia se era por vê-lo trancado atrás das grades ou por não estar lá dentro com ele.

— Escute James, eu sinto muito, mas só conseguirei o dinheiro para tirá-lo daqui amanhã de manhã.

— Eu é que sinto muito, Lily. Se eu não estivesse dirigindo como um louco, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Você não foi o único culpado... Eu disse coisas que o irritaram...

— Você disse o que devia ser dito — ele interrompeu, passando a mão nos cabelos. — Como vai conseguir o dinheiro?

— Com minha irmã. Você pode ficar calmo agora.

— Calmo? Eu estou a ponto de explodir. Sabe o que me deixa mais louco? Eu confiei nela!

Tudo girava em torno de Natalie, pensou Lily. Sempre Natalie. Bem, o que ela esperava?

O policial informou que o horário de visita havia acabado.

— Só mais um instante — pediu ela.

— E neste exato momento ela deve estar jantando com o Sr. rabo-de-cavalo. Espero que se engasgue com a lagosta — vociferou James. — E se eles saírem do Red Swan?

— Dê uma trégua a si mesmo, James. Tente dormir, e amanhã começaremos outra vez.

Ele encarou Lily por alguns segundos antes de murmurar.

— Você está certa.

Lily afastou-se relutante, tentando manter um sorriso nos lábios. Sentia um vazio no peito e suspeitava de que James sentia o mesmo. Ele caminhou até as grades como se quisesse tocá-la.

— O que vai fazer esta noite, Lily? Onde vai dormir?

— Não se preocupe comigo. Você já tem muito que se preocupar com você mesmo.

— Eu estou aqui neste Taj Mahal, tenho comida e uma cama quentinha. E quanto a você, Lily? — Virou-se para o policial. — Esta moça está nesta cidade sozinha e sem lugar para dormir.

— Pare com isso, James — disse ela, embaraçada por James descrevê-la como uma sem-teto. — Você prometeu parar de dirigir minha vida. Deixe que eu tomo conta de mim mesma.

Afastou-se, olhando para trás. Era tão difícil ver James atrás das grades, sentia um desejo imenso de abraçá-lo. A lembrança do calor de seu corpo próximo ao dela na noite anterior subitamente veio-lhe à mente. Estavam separados havia seis horas e parecia-lhe seis meses.

James gritou para ela:

— Mantenha a cabeça erguida.

Lily afastou-se rapidamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

><p>Oiie gente! Presentinho de Páscoa, espero que gostem.<p>

Layla Black: Oii Layla, tadinho mesmo do Jay ter que esperar horas pela Natalie no cap passado e ela nem se quer volta para o hotel. Essa gentileza dele misturada com um pouco de charme aos poucos vai deixando Lily louca, já deu pra notar uma pontinha de ciumes da parte da Lily não é ;D Beijos flor e Feliz Páscoa.

Julia Menezes: Oii Julia, fico muito contente que você tenha adorado o cap passado. O Jay ainda está sentido por causa da Natalie, mas aos poucos ele vai notando Lily sim. Acho que esse cap responde a pergunta do hotel não é (: O hotel foi só o inicio, agora eles estão a caminho de Seattle, será que este é o destino final deles? Beijos flor e Feliz Páscoa.


	6. Capítulo 6

Lily esperava que o cansaço acumulado nas últimas noites mal dormidas atenuasse o desconforto que sentia, sentada naquele banco de madeira. Ledo engano: centrais de polícia não apagam luzes, não possuem cobertores, nem travesseiros. Nem tampouco diminuem o volume das vozes das pessoas queixosas, em um vai e vem interminável noite a dentro.

Quando finalmente o dia amanheceu, encontrou-a ainda mais cansada. Seus olhos ardiam, e seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Foi até o toalete, lavou o rosto e prendeu os cabelos.

Já estava quase na hora de o banco abrir, e Lily dirigiu-se por ruas desconhecidas até alcançar seu destino.

À medida que tentava explicar o que desejava, os funcionários do banco fitavam-na incrédulos. Até que um senhor de olhar severo, que aparentava ser o gerente, falou-lhe em tom decisivo.

— Ouça srta. Evans, nós realmente recebemos um telefonema de sua irmã autorizando a entregar-lhe o dinheiro, mas isso não será possível. A senhorita não possui nenhum documento de identificação e nem uma conta neste banco. Desculpe-me, mas não há absolutamente nada que possamos fazer.

Desanimada, Lily admitiu a derrota, não havia o que fazer. Teria que sugerir a James que pedisse ajuda a seus familiares. Sentia-se frustrada por não poder ajudá-lo, mas não havia outra alternativa.

O oficial Riggs estava sentado em frente a um computador e, quando Lily se aproximou, cumprimentou-a cortês.

Após explicar toda a situação, Lily finalizou.

— Então, por favor, deixe-me falar com James ou diga-lhe o senhor mesmo que terá de telefonar à fazenda e pedir ajuda.

Riggs arqueou as sobrancelhas. Olhou o relógio e disse à sua assistente:

— Grace, emita uma citação para James Potter, intimando-o a comparecer aqui dentro de trinta dias. Vamos deixá-lo sair.

Lily sentiu os joelhos falharem e teve que se apoiar no balcão para não cair.

— Oficial Riggs, o senhor é um anjo!

Ao que ele respondeu com seu primeiro sorriso desde o início daquela confusão.

Como em um passe de mágica, James foi solto, recebendo ordens estritas de voltar à sua casa e reaver sua carteira de motorista.

No estacionamento, Lily tateava seus bolsos à procura das chaves do carro, quando James saiu para a luz do dia.

— Nossa! Como estou feliz por este pesadelo ter acabado — disse satisfeito. Olhou-a com um sorriso encantador e de súbito ergueu-a nos braços girando-a várias vezes.

Lily passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço para equilibrar-se, rindo com ele e esquecendo totalmente a torção do seu pulso.

O rosto dele estava tão próximo, seus lábios eram lindos, carnudos e suculentos. Ela desejava diminuir os poucos centímetros que os separavam e prová-los. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— Você conseguiu dormir um pouco esta noite?

— Não muito. Meu companheiro de cela assobiava e falava sozinho. Só consegui pegar no sono um pouco antes de virem me soltar. Onde está o carro, Lily?

Ela estava hipnotizada, observando cada movimento da boca dele, de seus lábios...

— Lily? — chamou James, despertando-a do transe.

— Ah? O carro? Está bem... — Não conseguiu concluir a frase. O carro desaparecera.

Só então James a colocou no chão.

— Você não o tirou de lá?

— Não — respondeu ela, não conseguindo acreditar no que seus olhos viam. O carro tinha de estar estacionado, mas não estava! Enquanto percorria com o olhar o estacionamento, concluiu que o carro de James havia desaparecido e sentiu uma forte dor no estômago.

— Que inferno! — praguejou ele furioso.

— Talvez os policiais o tenham retirado—sugeriu ela.

— Por que eles o tirariam do lugar?

— Não sei, mas é o mais lógico...

— Não, Lily. O mais lógico é que alguém o tenha roubado. Maldição! Maldição! Maldição! — repetia ele, caminhando em volta da vaga vazia, como se pudesse trazer o carro de volta. — Algum idiota deve ter levado meu carro. A essa altura deve estar depenado.

— Vamos voltar à delegacia. Talvez Riggs o tenha colocado em outro lugar — insistiu Lily.

— Oh, acredite. Vamos voltar sim, mas para registrar queixa e acionar minha seguradora.

Lily suspirou e seguiu atrás dele. O oficial Riggs ainda se encontrava na mesa de Grace. Os dois levantaram a cabeça quando James e Lily se aproximaram do balcão.

— Meu carro desapareceu — disse James.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Riggs.

— Sumiu, evaporou-se, roubaram-no — informou Thorn, de notando impaciência.

Riggs parecia confuso.

— Ele estava lá há umas duas horas quando cheguei.

— Bem, agora não está mais — disse James.

— Então o senhor não o tirou de lá? — perguntou Lily. Riggs franziu o cenho.

— Como eu o faria se nem mesmo tenho as chaves?

Grace tocou com um lápis no braço de Riggs.

— Eddie. Nós o libertamos uma hora atrás.

— Aquele bastardo do Eddie é estúpido o bastante para ousar roubar um carro no estacionamento da delegacia em plena luz do dia. Espere um minuto, desde quando Eddie sabe fazer ligação direta em carros? — perguntou Riggs.

Lily sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Talvez não tenha sido necessário. Acho que esqueci as chaves na fechadura do porta-malas.

Os três fitaram-na como se fosse à criatura mais estúpida da face da terra. Lily deu um sorriso amarelo. Finalmente Riggs entrou em ação.

— Grace, avise pelo rádio para procurarem o veículo roubado.

— Você deixou as chaves na fechadura de um carro de cinqüenta mil dólares? — esbravejou James.

— Acho que sim — respondeu Lily, desejando desaparecer. — Sinto muito...

— Eu também — disse ele, pegando os papéis que Grace lhe entregou. Olhando para Riggs acrescentou: — A busca deve começar pelo posto de gasolina mais próximo. O tanque estava quase a zero.

* * *

><p>Lily estava sentada no banco de madeira, observando as paredes amarelas desbotadas, que refletiam perfeitamente o estado em que se encontrava. Daria sua vida por um banho, uma muda de roupas limpas e duas aspirinas para aliviar a dor latejante em seu pulso.<p>

James estava discando o número de sua corretora de seguros, quando Riggs entrou abruptamente na delegacia.

— Nós o achamos! — gritou ele.

James recolocou o fone no gancho e correu para o balcão seguido de Lily.

Riggs, com expressão triunfante relatou:

— Foi mesmo o velho Eddie. Ao que parece parou em uma loja, comprou uma embalagem com seis cervejas e seguiu pela rodovia. Ficou sem gasolina e parou no acostamento, pegando no sono. Vamos providenciar para que seu carro seja rebocado.

— Não — interrompeu James. — Se vocês rebocarem e apreenderem meu carro, ficaremos presos aqui. Você conhece minha situação. Não tenho documentos, cartão de crédito...

— Já sei, já sei. E Natalie para encontrar — interrompeu o oficial.

Observando a expressão de espanto no rosto de Lily, James explicou:

— Nós conversamos no carro a caminho da delegacia ontem.

— Venha comigo — disse Riggs com autoridade. — Eu lhe dou uma carona até o local onde está o carro. Vocês já preencheram os papéis da ocorrência, não é? Não há motivos para mantê-los aqui.

Encontraram outra viatura estacionada ao lado do conversível. Eddie, sentado no banco de trás, acenava alegremente para eles.

O policial Stevens entregou as chaves do carro a Riggs e disse:

— Eddie contou que ao ver as chaves na fechadura do porta-malas não resistiu e decidiu dar uma voltinha no carro.

Riggs devolveu as chaves a James.

— Tenho um galão de gasolina no porta-malas da viatura para emergências.

Após colocar a gasolina no carro, James sentou-se ao volante com Lily a seu lado. Riggs aproximou-se da janela com uma nota de vinte dólares e disse:

— Leve isto.

Apesar dos protestos de James, ele insistiu.

— Pegue o dinheiro, rapaz. Coloque um pouco de gasolina no primeiro posto que encontrar e, quando pegar sua carteira, devolva-me os vinte dólares.

James aceitou relutante.

— Eu os devolverei.

— Sei disso. — Olhou para Lily e acrescentou: — Senhorita, da próxima vez, preste atenção onde deixa as chaves.

— Pode deixar — respondeu Lily.

— Não haverá próxima vez — resmungou James.

James deu partida no carro e seguiram seu caminho. Lily caiu em um sono profundo assim que deixaram o posto de gasolina. Teve sonhos confusos. Nadava em uma piscina com James, que lhe tomava a face nas mãos e a beijava. Seus lábios tinham o doce do mel...

— Lily?

Lily despertou com James encarando-a. Engoliu em seco e piscou várias vezes.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou ela, ainda sonolenta.

— Quase em Tacoma. Eu não sei como chegar à casa de sua irmã.

Lily endireitou-se no banco. Sua face estava umedecida. Droga! Será que estivera babando durante o sono?

— Devo ir direto ao centro da cidade? — perguntou ele. Lily esfregou a manga da camisa contra o rosto.

— Não. Dê-me um segundo para concatenar as idéias e vou dizer como chegar lá.

Ele esperou pacientemente até Lily se recobrar do sono.

O que ela realmente precisava era um tempo para se recuperar do sonho que tivera. Fora tão real, ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, e a força de seus braços musculosos envolvendo-a.

— Lily, quero lhe pedir um favor — disse com expressão séria. Olhou para as mãos pousadas sobre o volante e continuou — Não vou pedir que minta para sua irmã, mas deve admitir que isto tudo seja muito embaraçoso.

— Oh, mas não precisa sentir vergonha. É minha irmã...

— Sua irmã, não minha. Você contou que fui abandonado no altar?

— Não, não contei. Ela não sabe nada sobre isso.

— Então gostaria que não contasse. Sinto-me como um idiota...

— Está bem, como quiser.

— Ótimo obrigado. Agora me diga como chegamos lá?

As direções indicadas por Lily eram meio confusas, havia dois anos que não ia à casa de Petúnia. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, finalmente conseguiram chegar.

— Que estranho! — exclamou Lily, assim que saiu do carro.

Ele abriu a porta, esticou as pernas e perguntou:

— O que é estranho?

— O borrifador do jardim está direcionado para o carro de Petúnia e não para a grama.

Ao se aproximarem do carro, notaram que o motor estava ligado e o limpador de pára-brisa acionado. Dentro do carro estava Petúnia.

Lily desviou o jato do borrifador e viu a cabeça de Petúnia virar-se em sua direção, com um sorriso no rosto.

A porta do carro se abriu, e Petúnia correu em sua direção. Era um pouco mais alta que Lily e tinha cortado seus cabelos louros desde a última vez que estivera ali.

— Você está ótima! — exclamou Lily, abraçando-a. Sentiu que sua irmã quase retribuiu o elogio, mas as palavras ficaram presas em seus lábios.

— Que horror, Lily! Por Deus, o que aconteceu com você?

— Sofri um pequeno acidente na praia. — Lily contorceu-se quando Petúnia segurou suas mãos. — Meu pulso!

Petúnia soltou-a imediatamente.

— Você está bem? Fiquei tão preocupada. Os funcionários do banco riram de mim, quando expliquei o que planejava fazer. Valter e eu iríamos para lá esta noite se você não chegasse.

— Eu explicarei tudo depois de tomar um bom banho — prometeu Lily.

Só quando Petúnia olhou por cima do ombro de Lily, notou que não estavam sozinhas. A curiosidade se estampou em seus olhos ao observar James.

Instintivamente um sorriso especial, reservado aos possíveis pretendentes da irmã, surgiu na face de Petúnia, quando foi apresentada a James.

— Deve ser o dono do pacote que chegou hoje pelo correio — disse ela. — Está lá em casa.

— Obrigado — respondeu James, com uma sensação de alívio.

— Oh, não há de quê. Tudo pelos amigos de Lily.

Tentando desviar o rumo da conversa, Lily indagou:

— O que estava fazendo dentro do carro com o borrifador ligado em sua direção?

— Oh, Meu Deus! O bebê! — gritou Petúnia, correndo até o carro.

Foi então que Lily percebeu o choro da criança. Uma face pequenina e rosada chamou sua atenção.

— Você quer segurá-lo? — perguntou Petúnia.

Lily pegou o bebê, que continuava chorando; suas mãozinhas agitando-se no ar.

— Cólicas — disse Petúnia. E sorrindo para James acrescentou: — Ele chora muito por causa disso.

— Ele é adorável — disse ele.

Lily não tinha muito contato com crianças e estava encantada com seu sobrinho. Observava seu rostinho e ia identificando alguns traços da mãe, outros do pai. Sentiu um desejo instintivo de ter seu próprio bebê... de ser mãe.

— Estou muito feliz por vocês passarem a noite aqui — disse Petúnia, quando alcançaram a porta da frente. — Vai ser ótimo colocarmos as novidades em dia. Estou fazendo um assado, e Valter vai chegar mais cedo do trabalho. Pronto, pode me entregar Duda. Vou trocar suas fraldas. Pegue sua bagagem e leve para o quarto em cima da garagem. É o mais silencioso da casa.

Tão logo Petúnia se afastou, James segurou o braço de Lily.

— Nós vamos passar a noite aqui? — sussurrou.

— Acho que mencionei isso ao telefone. Ouça James, você pode seguir se quiser. Mas estou cansada demais para continuar a viagem.

Na verdade ele parecia mais cansado do que ela.

— Não posso sair sem ao menos jantar — disse ele.

Lily sorriu. Estava estranhamente feliz por ele ficar, pelo menos por um tempo.

— E também sem tomar um banho e trocar de roupa — disse ela.

James pensou por alguns segundos, bocejou e disse:

— Droga! Eu não posso encontrar Natalie desse jeito. Vou ter que contar com a sorte, desejar que ela fique mais um dia no Red Swan e aproveitar para ter uma noite de sono decente.

Lily assentiu.

— Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto? — perguntou ele.

— Petúnia obviamente pensa que somos namorados. Se você não quer que eu conte a verdade, teremos que pensar em outra alternativa...

— Não podemos simplesmente dormir juntos? — perguntou esperançoso. — Quer dizer, não seria a primeira noite que passaríamos no mesmo quarto.

— Bem... Ela disse que é o quarto mais silencioso da casa...

— Isso mesmo — disse James encorajador.

— Está bem, vamos dividir o quarto — disse Lily por fim, sendo recompensada com um belo sorriso.

— Por que será que sua irmã estava sentada no carro com o borrifador ligado?

— Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas vou lá desligá-lo.

Ficando sozinho, James abriu o pacote que chegara pelo correio. Deparou com fotos bastante familiares. Reparou em uma foto de Natalie montada em um cavalo. Estava linda com os cabelos revoltos e olhos brilhantes. Naquele dia, ele insistira que ela montasse Sprite. Quando a focalizou pensara que estava excitada, agora percebia claramente a expressão de pavor no rosto dela. Rasgou a foto em mil pedaços.

Pegou um envelope e colocou vinte dólares, escreveu um bilhete de agradecimento e endereçou à Central de Polícia de Oregon, aos cuidados do oficial Riggs. Depois telefonou ao Hotel Red Swan e perguntou se o senhor e a Sra. Blackwell estavam registrados lá. Quando a recepcionista confirmou, James inventou uma desculpa de que era irmão de Gerald Blackwell e queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa, mas queria saber se ele ficaria no hotel mais um dia. Ao checar a reserva, a recepcionista informou que eles ficariam mais dois dias.

Bingo pensou James. Sentou-se e ficou observando o quarto destinado aos dois. Era um quarto simples, com uma cama pequena ladeada por uma escrivaninha e um guarda-roupas. Além destes, o único móvel existente era a grande cadeira estofada na qual estava sentado. Ficou imaginando se teria de passar a noite nela.

Ouviu passos na escada e viu Lily entrar no quarto. Se não fosse pelos expressivos olhos verdes, não a teria reconhecido. Seus cabelos estavam penteados, com cachos emoldurando-lhe o rosto levemente maquiado. Usava uma blusa branca sem mangas de tecido fino e short de algodão. O cinto marrom realçava sua cintura.

— Você está linda! — exclamou James.

Pela primeira vez ele a percebia como mulher e não como um companheiro de viagem. Isso não era bem verdade, admitiu para si, lembrando-se de Lily vestida com o maio azul, do decote revelador, do robe que usara no hotel e do calor de seu corpo contra o dele quando a tomou nos braços no estacionamento da delegacia.

Observou-a andando pelo quarto, os objetos femininos e a camisola espalhados pela cama. Céus ela era uma completa estranha! De repente pareceu-lhe errado passar a noite naquele quarto com ela... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo...

— É melhor você tomar um banho. — A voz de Lily interrompeu seus pensamentos. — O jantar já está quase pronto, e Valter vai chegar a qualquer momento. Não se preocupe. Eu sei que deve estar cansado, contei resumidamente o que aconteceu, e Petúnia não se importará se você se recolher logo após o jantar.

— Você mencionou Natalie?

— Claro que não. Petúnia pensa que somos namorados, e deixei que ela acreditasse. Depois digo que você era um cafajeste e que terminamos o namoro.

— Oh, que ótimo — disse James, irônico.

— Vá logo — respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

Após tomar um longo banho e fazer a barba, James vestiu uma camisa bege e bermudas de tecido cru. Roupas de férias... de lua-de-mel, pensou ele, sentindo saudade de seus jeans e suas botas de caubói.

Fitou sua imagem no espelho, seu olhar era obscuro e enigmático. Três dias haviam se passado desde aquele maldito casamento. Natalie parecia apenas fruto de sua imaginação e mesmo assim o desejo de confrontá-la ainda o queimava como uma labareda.

Como ousara fazer isso com ele! Se estava pensando que voltaria para sua fazenda e deixaria tudo como estava, enganava-se redondamente. Haveria de encontrá-la e humilhá-la na frente de Gerald Blackwell da mesma forma que ela o humilhara perante seus amigos, familiares e empregados. Só então se daria por satisfeito. A vingança é um prato que se come frio.

* * *

><p>Petúnia não era exatamente uma boa cozinheira, mas era uma mulher adorável e seu marido Valter, muito simpático. A conversa girava em torno de esportes e crianças.<p>

— Você não quer formar sua própria família? — perguntou Petúnia a James, descrevendo as virtudes de Lily. James achou engraçado como ela podia ser tão óbvia sem perceber.

— Quer dizer que você é um fazendeiro? — indagou Petúnia.

— Isso mesmo.

Ela exibiu um sorriso maroto.

— E isso dá dinheiro?

— Petúnia! — protestou Lily.

— Ganho o suficiente para ter uma vida confortável — respondeu James evasivo.

— Lily tem um jeitinho todo especial para lidar com animais — informou ela.

Percebendo o embaraço de Lily, James decidiu ajudá-la, mudando o rumo da conversa.

— Afinal de contas por que o borrifador estava jogando água contra o seu carro? — perguntou ele a Petunia.

Valter parecia surpreso.

— Que novidade é essa?

Petúnia sorriu meio sem jeito.

— Descobri que se ligar o carro e o limpador do pára-brisa e jogar água nele, simulando chuva, Duda dorme como um anjo.

—Meu bem, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Precisa desse esforço todo para ele dormir? — perguntou Valter com ternura.

Petúnia devolveu-lhe um doce sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que James já vira no rosto de Lily.

Era só o que faltava! Já estava reconhecendo as expressões de Lily até no rosto de outras pessoas. James voltou a olhar para ela, que fitava seu pulso, massageando-o com uma expressão de dor.

— Que tal um jogo de cartas? — sugeriu Valter.

— Não para mim. Desculpem, mas estou literalmente acabado.

— Não se preocupe. Lily me contou o dia que tiveram — disse Petúnia. — Você também, Lily, pode ir dormir com James — disse aquilo com tanta naturalidade que a face de Lily corou.

James segurou a mão de Lily e, fitando seus olhos arregalados, perguntou: — Vamos meu bem?

— Claro querido — respondeu ela, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso malicioso.

Já havia percebido que Lily se adaptava às novas situações com uma rapidez surpreendente.

— Tome isto — disse James, entregando um copo de água e duas aspirinas a Lily que já se encontrava deitada. Tinha observado a camisola cor-de-rosa que vestira antes de se deitar e puxar o cobertor até os ombros. A única coisa que podia ver agora eram as alças da camisola, uma das quais havia escorregado deixando seu ombro nu.

Enquanto Lily tomava as pílulas, os olhos de James não conseguiam se desviar da alça caída. De onde vinham aqueles pensamentos em relação à Lily? Tinha de se concentrar em Natalie.

Ele apontou para a cadeira.

— Você quer que eu durma ali?

Bocejando, Lily respondeu:

— Não seja tolo, venha para a cama.

— Posso me cobrir com o seu cobertor? — perguntou, sorrindo malicioso.

— Não, há um cobertor extra no armário.

— Como sabe?

— Eu já estive aqui antes, lembra?

James abriu o armário.

— Não há nenhum cobertor aqui.

— Veja no outro compartimento.

Ele assim o fez e não encontrou nada.

— Vou lá embaixo pedir à sua irmã um cobertor extra. Não será difícil encontrá-la. É só seguir o choro do bebê.

— Deite-se — ela o interrompeu — e fique do seu lado da cama.

Ele estava usando um pijama de seda e notou que ela o observava com expressão alarmada, quando tirou a camisa e deslizou para baixo das cobertas. Pensou por um momento se não teria sido melhor dormir de camisa para deixá-la mais confortável, mas do jeito que estava acostumado a dormir, ficar só com o short já era uma concessão. Tarde demais. Agora não ficaria bem tornar a vestir a camisa.

Além disso, existia uma linha imaginária no meio da cama separando-os, ele podia senti-la. Pensou se não deveria conversar com ela, dizer como havia gostado da sua família, ou provocá-la, relembrando o jeito óbvio com que sua irmã propagava seus dotes. Mas o cansaço dos últimos dias o venceu e caiu em sono profundo.

Lily continuava acordada. Cada nervo do seu corpo vibrava. Ele estava tão perto! Com a luz da lua entrando pela janela, podia divisar seu perfil. Sua respiração compassada confirmava que estava adormecido.

Pensou em como era belo. No movimento de seus músculos bem trabalhados quando tirou a camisa. Ele estava tão perto... E tão longe... Muito, muito longe.

Ela havia pedido um pijama a Petúnia e, em vez disso, ela lhe emprestara aquela diminuta camisola de seda, alegando ser esta à única roupa de dormir limpa que tinha disponível. Como iria proteger-se do crescente calor que emanava do corpo de James?

Lily fechou os olhos, mas sua mente estava povoada de pensamentos. James era maravilhoso, mas revoltava-a a idéia de ajudá-lo a mover céus e terra para encontrar uma mulher que não o merecia. Mesmo assim sentia-se compelida a ajudá-lo.

Estava muito cansada para se torturar com aqueles pensamentos. Na manhã seguinte achariam Natalie, James iria con frontá-la, dizer tudo o que tinha preso na garganta e depois voltariam a Cottage Grove. Será que ela tornaria a vê-lo? Essa aventura estava no fim, fosse qual fosse o desfecho.

Nesse momento, James começou a murmurar palavras em seu sonho agitado. Instintivamente Lily virou-se para acalmá-lo.

Ficou surpresa quando a puxou com força de encontro ao seu peito, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Seu abraço era forte e abrasador.

Lily tentou acordá-lo.

— James?

As mãos de James pressionavam sua nuca e puxaram seu rosto para frente, de encontro aos lábios dele. À medida que Lily lutava para libertar-se, a força de seus braços cedeu de modo que ela poderia ter se afastado se quisesse. Mas naquele instante o beijo mudou, passando de agressivo a gentil e apaixonado, e ela descobriu que não queria afastar-se. Ao contrário, sucumbiu ao seu carinho. Não havia nada no mundo além daquele homem, sua boca, suas mãos e seu corpo. Sonhara com aquele momento todos aqueles dias e agora tudo se tornava real.

Quando as mãos de James deslizaram pelo seu corpo, soltou um gemido de prazer. Não pensava nas razões daquele beijo, nem no que viria a seguir. Só o que importava era aquela boca quente e úmida, o toque suave e exigente de suas mãos.

Aos poucos percebeu que havia parado de tocá-la. Suas mãos escorregaram do seu quadril.

— James? — sussurrou ela.

Nenhuma resposta. Somente o respirar compassado e o peso de seu braço sobre ela. Estava profundamente adormecido.

Santo Deus, como ele pudera dormir no meio de uma coisa dessas? Quem ele havia beijado? Lily Evans ou Natalie Dupree?

Não lhe pareceu um primeiro beijo, gentil e explorador, mas sim o beijo íntimo de um homem que conhece a mulher que está beijando. Que sabe exatamente o que ela deseja e como satisfazê-la.

— Idiota — murmurou Lily, sem saber a qual dos dois se referia, mas certa de que o rótulo servia a ambos.

* * *

><p>Lady Miss Nothing: Oii flor, muuuito obrigada pelos elogios querida. Realmente da uma raiva quando o Jay fica obsecado pela Natalie, mas aos poucos ele vai percebendo a mulher maravilhosa que ele tem ao lado. Você está certa, ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, mas infelizmente o Sirius não vai aparecer, quem acabou emprestando dinheiro foi o oficial Riggs. Beijos<p>

Sakusasuke: Oii flor, fico muito, muito, muito feliz que você esteja amando a fic. Beijos


	7. Capítulo 7

Na manhã seguinte descobriram que nas instruções de Petúnia para chegar à rodovia interestadual faltavam alguns detalhes. Acabaram embrenhando-se pelas colinas de Puget Sound e foram parar em uma pedreira. Enquanto James manobrava o carro por uma estrada de terra, Lily contemplava o azul do mar, pontilhado de barcos brancos. Deu um suspiro de prazer.

— Isso não é maravilhoso? — perguntou ela.

— O que é maravilhoso? — ele estava tentando voltar à estrada de asfalto.

— A água e os barquinhas à vela. Alguma vez você já velejou?

James freou o carro e olhou por sobre o ombro de Lily.

— É bonito. Só velejei algumas vezes no barco de um amigo em Newport. E você?

— Nunca, mas parece tão relaxante! — exclamou ela.

— Eu prefiro relaxar em minha picape ou no dorso do meu cavalo — disse ele.

— Eu adoro montar — informou Lily.

James encarou-a por um segundo.

— Não sabia que você montava.

— Você não sabe muitas coisas a meu respeito — disse ela gentilmente.

— Isso não é verdade. Graças à sua irmã, fiquei sabendo muitas coisas sobre você.

— Ah, esqueça isso — pediu ela.

— Ela é tão sutil quando a pata de um elefante, mas é adorável. A propósito onde aprendeu a montar a cavalo?

— Quando era criança, um vizinho tinha um pônei que eu e Petúnia às vezes montávamos. Eu adorava.

— Meu cavalo preferido atualmente é uma égua branca chamada Sprite. Na verdade sou grande demais para montá-la, ela é muito delicada. Natalie montou-a uma ou duas vezes.

Lily encarou-o.

— Não consigo imaginar Natalie em cima de um cavalo.

— Só ontem à noite notei quanto Natalie detestava cavalos.

— Ontem à noite? — perguntou Lily admirada.

— Eu encontrei em minha carteira uma foto dela, montando Sprite, e rasguei-a em mil pedaços. Você deveria ver a expressão de pavor no rosto dela.

Lily assentiu em silêncio. Em sua mente pairava a lembrança daquele beijo noturno. James não tinha dito nem uma palavra sequer sobre isso. Agora voltara ao seu assunto preferido: Natalie isso, Natalie aquilo. Era óbvio que Natalie continuava sendo o foco dos pensamentos dele. Mas aquele beijo... Ela ficara acordada metade da noite relembrando aquelas emoções...

— Estas estradas são muito confusas — disse ela, na tentativa de mudar de assunto. — Nós já saímos tarde de casa e agora só Deus sabe onde vamos parar.

— Eu também sei — disse ele convicto. — Por falar em sair tarde de casa, o que você e Petúnia tanto falavam antes de partirmos?

— Assunto de irmãs. — Lily deu de ombros e sorriu ao lembrar-se dos conselhos de Petúnia. — Segure esse aí, maninha, não o deixe escapar. Ele é maravilhoso e é louco por você — dissera ela.

— Do que está rindo? — perguntou James.

— Da minha irmã. Ela é uma casamenteira.

— Eu notei. — Olhou Lily de relance e acrescentou: — Mas gostei dela mesmo assim.

— Ela gostou de você também.

— Ótimo.

— Quero dizer, realmente gostou. Na cabeça dela, nós estamos prestes a amarrar o nó. Pode imaginar uma coisa dessas! — disse Lily, rindo.

Desta vez James a encarou por um longo tempo.

— Não tenho certeza se gostei desse seu comentário nem do tom de sua voz.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou ela.

— Você parece achar muito engraçado Petúnia pensar que nós dois pudéssemos nos casar. O que há de errado comigo?

— Não há nada de errado com você, James — apressou-se em dizer.

— Então por que não se casaria comigo?

Lily encarou-o chocada, com os olhos muito abertos, e subitamente percebeu que tinha tocado no calcanhar-de-aquiles daquele homem: seu ego. Não era sua intenção ofendê-lo com tal comentário, de qualquer forma não havia nada de pessoal na pergunta que James lhe fizera. Ele não havia perguntado por que ela, Lily Evans, não se casaria com ele. O que queria saber na verdade era por que alguma mulher não se casaria com ele.

Aquilo a enfureceu. Não sabia exatamente por quê, mas che gou à conclusão de que ele não era a única pessoa com o ego ferido naquele carro.

— Responda-me — continuou ele, enquanto finalmente entravam na rodovia interestadual.

— Porque você é... Bem, James, a verdade é que você é...

— Continue — disse ele, lançando-lhe um olhar acusador.

Lily procurou desesperadamente por uma palavra para descrevê-lo e ouviu-se dizendo:

— Superficial.

— Eu sou superficial?

— Acho que sim — respondeu ela.

— Acho melhor explicar isso direito — disse ele, desafiador.

— Você vive falando de Natalie o tempo todo, mas sempre se refere à aparência dela, como ria, como se movia, nunca o que ela dizia o que ela sentia.

— Ora essa! Isso não é verdade.

— Ah, não? Pense um pouco.

James parecia estar analisando fatos passados, enquanto mantinha a concentração na estrada à sua frente.

Lily logo se arrependeu de suas palavras. Todo mundo sabia que aquele homem tinha sido atraído pelos atributos físicos de Natalie, não havia mistério algum quanto a isso.

Lily foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por um ruído estridente que mais parecia um tiro de canhão. Imediatamente o carro começou a trepidar. James praguejou enquanto tentava levar o carro até o acostamento. A respiração de Lily parou ao ver carro após carro tentando desviar-se e passando por eles como foguetes. Finalmente James conseguiu parar em um local seguro.

— O que aconteceu?

— Um pneu estourou.

— Pensei que tinha sido um tiro — disse ela, tremendo. Por um instante pensou que a viagem deles teria um final abrupto e sangrento.

— Não. Foi um prego. Deve ter sido naquela pedreira!

Lily abraçava a si mesma, tentando manter a compostura. Viu a porta do seu lado se abrindo e James puxando-a para fora do carro e levando-a para perto de uma cerca, bem longe do trânsito. Ele abraçou-a contra seu peito, sua face repousou sobre a cabeça dela e seus braços fortes apertavam-na, protetores.

— Está tudo bem agora — murmurou ele, confortador.

Lily tentou acalmar-se, mas o que queria mesmo era chorar. Tinha ficado muito assustada.

— Já acabou. Você está segura agora — continuou ele, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Lentamente Lily sentiu força para poder controlar os seus membros trêmulos. James levantou-lhe o queixo.

— Você é uma garota corajosa. Lembra-se de como enfrentou aquela onda gigantesca?

— Dê-me dez ondas gigantes, mas carros... — Ela tentou sorrir.

— Eu sei. — A voz dele era suave, e Lily imaginou que ele seria um ótimo pai algum dia.

— Você está bem agora? — perguntou ele.

— Sinto-me uma idiota...

— Não seja tola, eu também me assustei — disse ele.

— Você não me pareceu assustado.

James deu-lhe um sorriso terno.

— Eu já sou um homem bem-crescido. Tenho de fingir bravura e coragem o tempo inteiro.

Lily riu.

— Agora vou trocar o pneu. Você fica aqui quietinha.

— Não. Vou ajudá-lo.

— Ora essa Lily...

— Eu disse que vou ajudá-lo — repetiu ela teimosa. James a estudou por um instante.

— Você é realmente incrível, sabia?

Incerta do que aquilo significava, Lily mordiscou seu lábio inferior e esperou.

— Quando eu penso que já a conheço bem, você faz ou diz alguma coisa que me surpreende. Você tem uma língua bem afiada, sabia?

— Nunca reparei nisso...

— Mas eu sim — disse ele. — Vamos você pode me ajudar se quiser, mas fique longe dos carros para não ser atropelada.

— Eu nem pensaria em uma coisa dessas. Já estamos bem atrasados para encontrar Natalie — disse ela sarcástica. — Já imaginou quanto tempo você perderia tendo de retirar meus pedaços da estrada?

James virou-se para trás e encarou-a.

— Não há graça alguma neste comentário.

* * *

><p>Ao entrarem no Hotel Red Swan, Lily agradeceu aos céus e à sua irmã por seu novo guarda-roupa. Sentia calafrios só de imaginar-se entrando em um hotel como aquele com a calça de tecido de pára-quedas.<p>

James vestia a mesma roupa da noite anterior, só que agora havia um nódoa de graxa em sua calça, na altura do joelho, provavelmente decorrente da troca do pneu. Ainda assim destacava-se entre os demais hóspedes que vestiam ternos de grife impecáveis.

Como podia ser tão contraditório? Um caubói com uma Mercedes. Parecia tão à vontade em uma prancha de body board quanto montado em um cavalo, lidando com colonos e milionários.

James não perdia tempo enquanto caminhava pelo extenso corredor do hotel. Nem sequer notara os dois imensos chafarizes com gansos de cristal. Dirigiu-se diretamente à recepção com Lily em seu encalço.

Uma mulher asiática perguntou como poderia ajudá-lo. James perguntou em que apartamento estava hospedado Gerald e Jasmine Blackwell. A recepcionista ofereceu-se para ligar para o apartamento deles.

— Não é necessário. Vou deixar um bilhete para eles. Deixe-me pensar o que vou escrever — disse James, voltando seu olhar para Lily e afastando-a do balcão em direção ao chafariz.

— Que tipo de mensagem você quer deixar? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não sei. Vou escrever qualquer coisa só para ver em qual compartimento eles vão colocar o bilhete.

— Eles não têm escaninho com os números dos apartamentos. Pelo menos não está visível. Você anda assistindo muitos filmes de espionagem, James.

— Eu? Nem assisto à televisão! Bem, isto não vai funcionar. Vamos então tentar o plano B.

— E que plano é esse?

— Vamos encontrar alguém para subornar.

— E por onde vamos começar? — perguntou Lily.

— Pelo serviço de quarto — disse ele. — Se bem conheço Natalie, deve estar pedindo café na cama todas as manhãs. Vamos encontrar um telefone e pedir serviço de quarto. Você pode fingir ser Natalie.

— Eu?

— Ora, Lily. Você não quer que eu disfarce a voz para parecer uma mulher. Vamos, nós estamos tão perto agora.

Rendendo-se aos apelos dele, Lily encontrou um telefone e ligou para a copa.

— Meu nome é Jasmine Blackwell, sou hóspede do hotel e gostaria que mandassem um bule de chá ao meu quarto imediatamente. — Lily dissera que estava falando do saguão e esquecera o número do apartamento. Que Gerald chegaria a qualquer minuto e queria que o bule de chá já estivesse lá quando chegasse.

— Eles acreditaram? — inquiriu James.

— Acho que sim, até me chamaram Sra. Blackwell. ― Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Bem — disse finalmente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Nunca acreditei realmente que eles estivessem viajando pelo país inteiro como pai e filha, e você Lily?

— Eu também não — ela admitiu. — O que faremos agora?

— Vamos procurar a cozinha e ficar de olho no elevador.

Em pouco menos de dez minutos, um jovem uniformizado, segurando uma bandeja com um bule de chá e duas xícaras, encaminhou-se ao elevador. James e Lily entraram junto com ele. O rapaz pressionou o botão do quarto andar e perguntou qual o andar deles.

— Que coincidência! — exclamou James. — Também vamos para o quarto andar.

Lily podia sentir o grau de tensão aumentar no corpo de James. Ela mesma sentia uma mistura de emoções entre ansiedade e tristeza que não conseguia explicar.

Finalmente saíram do elevador e começaram a caminhar lentamente atrás do garçom.

— Hora do show — disse James, pegando a mão de Lily.

Lily imaginava por que se encontrava em uma situação como aquela, seguindo um homem que conhecia havia menos de uma semana. James olhou para ela e deu-lhe um meio sorriso.

O garçom estava batendo à porta de um apartamento ao fundo do corredor. Uma faxineira bem gorda passou por eles, e James fingiu procurar as chaves em seu bolso. A mulher dirigiu-se ao garçom.

— Você não vai encontrá-los aí, Georgie.

— Mas eles pediram chá — respondeu o homem.

— Não interessa o que eles pediram. Eles ficaram aí dentro quase o dia todo, mas agora saíram.

— Talvez voltem logo — disse o homem, deixando a bandeja no chão.

— Acho que não. Ela estava toda chique, com diamantes e um casaco de peles e ouvi-a dizendo que estavam indo ao Space Needle jantar. Devem ter saído há uns trinta minutos.

A essa altura James estava literalmente arrastando Lily escada abaixo.

— Isso significa que temos de ir ao Space Needle.

— Ou aguardar no saguão até voltarem — argumentou Lily.

— Não, isso não deu certo da outra vez, lembra-se? Se eles estão no Space Needle é para lá que eu vou.

— Isto quer dizer que já está pronto para prosseguir sozinho? — perguntou ela.

Será que ele a estava descartando? E se estivesse, por que se sentia tão infeliz? Bem, graças a Deus Petúnia tinha lhe em prestado algum dinheiro. O que significava que já não estava tão dependente dele para locomover-se.

— O que você acha? — perguntou ele.

— Eu não sei o que pensar — respondeu ela honestamente.

— É claro que não. Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Esperava que ficasse comigo até o desfecho desta história, você sabe disso, mas reconheço que lhe pedi para fazer coisas muito estranhas e já deve estar farta de mim. Como está o seu pulso?

Lily não pensava em seu pulso já havia algum tempo o que era um bom sinal.

— Meu pulso está ótimo, e estou nisto com você — disse ela convicta. — É como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme e não pudesse sair antes do final. Além disso, estou de férias, estou faminta e nunca estive no Space Needle. Você pagará o jantar?

— Tudo o que seu coração desejar — disse ele, passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela e caminhando até o carro.

Lily sabia que aquele gesto era de pura camaradagem, porém o peso do braço dele despertava-lhe sentimentos indecifráveis.

Chegando ao Space Needle, Lily imaginou como James reagiria ao confrontar Natalie em um local tão público. Uma cena ali seria testemunhada por dezenas de pessoas. Olhou para James que parecia totalmente à vontade, enquanto se dirigiram a uma mesa.

— Você fica aqui enquanto faço o reconhecimento do local.

— Não se atreva a falar com ela sem eu estar por perto — advertiu Lily.

— Prometo — disse ele, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Alguns minutos depois, James retornou de cabeça baixa.

— Obviamente você não a encontrou — disse ela.

— Não consegui chegar ao fundo do salão. Fiquei preso atrás de um grupo de turistas que acabou de chegar. Por isso resolvi voltar.

Lily abriu o menu.

— Olhe para isto! Este salmão grelhado parece ótimo, e também há camarões. Adoro camarões, e você?

— Claro! Escute, peça o que quiser. Estou vendo que os turistas já se acomodaram, acho que agora posso procurá-la.

— Espere — chamou ela. — Você quer sopa ou salada de entrada?

— Tanto faz, você decide. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos. O interior do restaurante ficava na penumbra, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz das velas sobre as mesas.

Lily sentia-se sozinha e confusa e evitou pensar em suas emoções. Por que James tinha de sair correndo atrás de Natalie? Por que não podiam jantar primeiro?

O garçom aproximou-se com duas taças de vinho.

— Coloque ambas aqui — disse ela, mostrando seu lado da mesa.

— Sim, madame. Devo trazer algo mais para o cavalheiro?

— Acho que não. Ele não está aqui.

— Ele vai voltar? — perguntou o garçom.

— Provavelmente — disse ela.

O garçom retirou-se, e Lily tomou um gole de vinho. Onde estaria James? Por que estaria demorando tanto? Será que estava falando com Natalie. Não, ele não faria isso sem ela estar presente.

* * *

><p>James movia-se rapidamente entre as mesas através da escuridão. Achava que estava na metade do enorme salão quando ouviu a risada estridente de uma mulher. Aquele som pareceu-lhe um soco no peito, conhecia aquela risada.<p>

Olhou naquela direção, onde ficava uma mesa escondida em um canto. A mulher segurava ambas as mãos do homem por cima da mesa. Ele estava falando.

James escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra de onde podia observar Jasmine Blackwell, ou Natalie Dupree, ou qualquer que fosse o seu nome. Vestia um conjunto de veludo negro e seus ombros estavam à mostra. Seus lábios pintados de um vermelho intenso contrastavam com seus dentes muito alvos, que ela mostrava constantemente em um sorriso eterno. Os olhos de Natalie lançavam faíscas brilhantes ao homem à sua frente.

James conhecia perfeitamente aquele olhar, aquela risada, aquela intensa concentração, que mexia com os nervos de um homem! Por um breve momento sentiu ciúme, mas logo passou. De fato, passou tão rapidamente, que o deixou admirado.

Abriu os olhos e observou-a novamente, magnetizado pelas ações daquela mulher. Que atriz! A maneira como se movia, piscava, sorria e até como respirava era uma obra de arte. Poderia enganar qualquer um. E ele sabia que tudo aquilo era fingimento, pois ela agia exatamente assim quando estava com ele.

Foi então que viu o colar de diamantes brilhando no pescoço dela. O mesmo que ele lhe dera poucos dias antes do casamento e que pertencera à sua avó. Gomo podia ter esquecido que lhe dera o colar de sua avó!

Cerrando os punhos, se afastou rapidamente dali. Não podia confrontá-la sem Lily, tinha dado sua palavra, mas bem que ele queria ter feito isso. Oh, gostaria de arrancar-lhe aquele colar do pescoço! Bem, eles não iriam a lugar algum tão cedo, portanto aquilo podia esperar mais um pouco.

Um sentimento muito estranho aconteceu ao aproximar-se da mesa onde estava Lily. Ela estava de costas para ele, e James sentiu um desejo imenso que ela se voltasse e os seus olhares se encontrassem. Não estava certo do que era, apenas sentia uma vontade imensa de fitar os olhos verdes de Lily Evans.

Como se pressentisse sua aproximação, Lily voltou-se, envolvendo-o com seu olhar verde.

Ele sentou-se em frente a ela. Ela deu-lhe um largo sorriso.

— Olhem só quem está de volta! — exclamou ela.

Sua voz soava diferente a James, seus olhos pareciam diferentes também; enevoados, maiores...

— Você perdeu a salada — continuou ela. — Estava maravilhosa! Sem contar o vinho. Estava realmente delicioso. Charnonay... Espere... Chardobay... Não, não era isso...

— Chardonnay? — ele sugeriu, olhando as duas taças vazias sobre a mesa.

— É isso mesmo.

James notou seu prato intacto sobre a mesa. Lily quase tinha terminado o dela.

— Adoro camarões, e você, James Potter? E estes estão realmente especiais. — Ela pegou um camarão de seu prato e balançou-o na frente dele. Em seguida o camarão soltou-se da mão dela e desapareceu na escuridão. Completamente indiferente ao fato, Lily apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhou bem dentro dos olhos de James. — Em que está pensando, Sr. Potter?

— Meu Deus, Lily, você está bêbada!

— Que bobagem! — exclamou ela.

James pegou-lhe ambas as mãos.

— Querida, não temos tempo para isso. Eu a encontrei.

— A pequena Natalie? — Lily deu um enigmático sorriso.

— Quanto vinho você tomou? ― Lily parecia perplexa.

— Só duas taças. O seu e o meu.

— Você bebe com freqüência?

Ignorando sua pergunta, Lily continuou:

—Pobre Natalie, finalmente a encontramos. A pobrezinha estava perdida como um navio à deriva. Trágico, não é?

James sorriu para ela.

— Você fica aqui, e eu vou falar com Natalie. Depois vou levá-la de volta à casa de sua irmã. Não beba mais vinho, nem caia no sono.

Lily pegou o guardanapo do seu colo e acenou para ele.

— Nada disso, vou com você.

— Não, eu preferia que você ficasse.

— Vamos embora, Sr. Potter.

— Está bem, está bem, mas vá mais devagar — disse ele, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Chegaram à mesa onde havia estado Natalie, que agora se encontrava vazia. James estacou imediatamente.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ela.

Ele não respondeu. Um garçom apareceu para limpar a mesa e James arrastou Lily até lá.

— Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? — perguntou o garçom.

James segurou Lily, que cambaleava, contra o peito, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

— É o seguinte — começou ela. — Estamos procurando uma moça muito, muito bonita em companhia de um senhor de cabelos muito, muito brancos. Ele é uma bruxa, sabia? Quer dizer, não uma bruxa como a Samantha da televisão. Ela é... — Levou a mão a boca para segurar um soluço.

James suspirou profundamente.

— Desculpe... Minha mulher. Ela queria cumprimentar a sua... Irmã que estava jantando nesta mesa com seu... Companheiro... Mas quando chegamos aqui, haviam partido...

— O senhor e a Sra. Blackwell?

O rosto de James estava impassível.

— Isso mesmo.

— Eles jantaram aqui duas noites seguidas. O seu cunhado é um grande sujeito.

Lily puxou James pelo braço.

— Viu como ele não disse sua irmã é uma ótima moça? E porque ela não é mesmo.

O garçom arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E a senhora diz que ela é sua irmã?

— Nós nunca fomos muito unidas — informou Lily, em tom de confidência.

— Minha mulher esperava ter a oportunidade de resolver uns assuntos pendentes.

— Ela matou nossos pais — disse Lily muito séria.

James imediatamente virou-se para ela.

— Ora, querida, não vamos exagerar. — E dirigindo-se ao garçom: — Vamos encontrá-los no hotel. — Começou a afastar-se, levando Lily.

— Senhor — chamou o garçom. — Os Blackwell não estão voltando ao hotel. Disseram que iriam para a estação de trem. Na verdade foi por isso que saíram tão apressados, para pegar o trem das nove e trinta.

— Obrigado. O senhor ajudou-nos muito — disse James, dirigindo-se imediatamente à saída.

Lily ficou parada no meio do salão.

— Nós já estamos indo? Eu nem comi minha sobremesa.

— Sinto muito, querida, mas temos de nos apressar. ― Quando conseguiu pagar a conta e arrastar Lily até o carro, já eram quase nove horas. Tinha de se dirigir imediatamente à estação de trem.

Enquanto Lily permanecia muito quieta, James dirigia como um maníaco. Um dramático pensamento cruzou sua mente: aquela situação estava ficando drasticamente fora de controle.

* * *

><p>Ninha Souma: Oiii Ninha, ri muito com o teu coments ;P e também fiquei muito feliz mesmo por você ter gostado da fic. Realmente as coisas estão "drasticamente fora de controle", mas eu gostei da ideia do "Sirius cafajeste amigo para dar uns pegas" ou do "Remus doce delicado que entende a situação", quem sabe aparece um dos dois ;D Beijo e até o proximo cap.<p> 


	8. Capítulo 8

O trem das nove e trinta já estava partindo quando James finalmente estacionou em frente à estação. Ele deu um soco no volante e praguejou, enquanto ouvia o apito do trem em marcha.

Olhou para Lily, que estava com a cabeça recostada no assento e o corpo totalmente relaxado. Estava profundamente adormecida. Embora houvesse motivos de sobra para estar chateado por ela tê-lo feito chegar tarde demais à estação e por fazer aquela cena no restaurante, não conseguia irritar-se com Lily. Ela fora tão paciente e amiga. Durante os últimos dias tinha sido seu único apoio. Além disso, não dormia direito havia várias noites por causa dele. Não era de admirar que mais cedo ou mais tarde a pobrezinha perdesse o controle das emoções. Mas bem que ele preferia que isso houvesse acontecido mais tarde.

Nossa! Pensou ele. Não precisava muito álcool para derrubar aquela mulher!

A luz da rua banhava-lhe a face, e ele cuidadosamente afastou uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre os olhos dela. Lily emitiu um som suave e virou o rosto contra a mão dele. Os lábios dela por um segundo tocaram a palma da mão de James, antes que ele a retirasse repentinamente.

Lembrou-se da experiência que tivera no Space Needle, quando desejou que ela o fitasse. Parecia loucura quando pensava naquilo em retrospectiva, mas na ocasião realmente sentiu necessidade do olhar dela. Como um homem no deserto deseja encontrar água ou um homem muito cansado deseja uma cama para descansar.

Levantou o capo do carro e trancou as portas. Lily continuava dormindo.

James encaminhou-se à estação e perguntou a um funcionário qual era a próxima parada do trem que acabara de partir, que lhe informou ser Portland.

James arrepiou-se só de pensar em dirigir mais cinco horas até Portland. Voltou e encontrou Lily ainda adormecida.

Deu partida no carro e ligou o rádio para lhe fazer companhia. Subitamente reconheceu a saída que levava à casa de Petúnia. Por um instante considerou a possibilidade de levar Lily de volta à casa da irmã. Mas o carro passou tão rapidamente, que a saída ficara para trás. Agora só lhe restava seguir em frente.

Não seja idiota, pensou ele. Você nunca considerou seriamente a possibilidade de levá-la de volta, você a quer aqui. Ela estava de alguma forma ligada a ele enquanto não resolvesse aquele assunto. Ligada a ele na alegria e na tristeza. Aquelas palavras lhe soaram familiares.

Chegou à estação de Portland antes do horário marcado para a chegada do trem. O que parecia um milagre se considerasse a sorte que tivera nos últimos dias. Não tinha um segundo a perder. Como Lily continuava dormindo, trancou-a no carro novamente. Entrou na estação e comprou um bilhete, pois era a única forma de entrar no trem. Se Natalie não descesse, ele subiria.

Quando voltou ao estacionamento, Lily esfregava os olhos.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, entrando no carro. Lily abriu os olhos e encarou-o.

— Onde estamos?

— Em Portland.

— Mas... Estávamos em Seattle...

— Seattle já ficou para trás. O trem já tinha partido quando chegamos à estação, então eu os segui. Na verdade o trem deve chegar a alguns minutos.

— Oh, que ótimo! — disse ela, exasperada.

— Você está irritada porque está de ressaca.

— Eu nunca fiquei de ressaca em toda a minha vida. Estou irritada porque preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Fique à vontade. É a terceira porta à direita, seguindo aquele corredor. Mas o trem está quase chegando e se não quiser ficar trancada do lado de fora do carro...

— Eu vou correndo — ela o interrompeu, batendo a porta do carro.

Em poucos instantes, Lily voltou com duas latas de refrigerante e entregou uma a James.

— Obrigado. Eu devia ter me lembrado de trazer-lhe um refrigerante — disse ele.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse se lembrado — ela retrucou amuada, bebendo um gole do refrigerante.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou ele.

— Nada.

— Vamos lá, Lily, por que está chateada comigo?

Ela mordiscou o lábio, sinal de que estava cogitando se deveria dizer-lhe ou não o que estava pensando. A experiência lhe dizia que ela explodiria em um segundo e depois se arrependeria. Ele não sabia se gostaria de ouvir o que a estava deixando chateada ou se gostaria que ela guardasse segredo sobre o assunto.

— É que você só pensa em mim como o Robin do Batman.

James não pôde conter o riso. Ela parecia magoada e indignada, mas não perdia o senso de humor.

— Pare de rir — resmungou ela.

— Desculpe.

— Então pare!

— Está bem... Está bem. Ouça querida, você está certa. Eu tenho sido um grande egoísta...

— E não me chame assim — ela o interrompeu.

— Assim como? — perguntou ele. ,

— De querida. Eu não sou sua querida.

— Mas...

— Você já fez isso três vezes — explodiu ela.

— Eu não...

— Fez sim. Duas vezes no Space Needle e agora.

— Você estava bêbada...

— Bêbada não. Um pouco alta talvez, mas lembro-me de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Mas eu não estava...

— Ouvi um apito — disse ela.

— Eu também. — James abriu imediatamente a porta do carro e saiu.

Lily permaneceu no carro.

O trem estava parando na plataforma e logo uma multidão aproximou-se.

Aguardaram dezenas de pessoas desembarcarem. Alguns minutos se passaram, e então várias pessoas começaram a embarcar.

— Eu não vi nenhum dos dois, você viu? — perguntou James, ficando do lado dela.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que só me resta embarcar no trem e procurá-la lá dentro — informou ele.

— Mas o trem deve partir em alguns instantes — disse ela. James consultou o relógio.

— Ainda tenho dez minutos, é minha única chance. Isto significa que você vai perder toda a ação.

— Não faz mal — disse ela, com o primeiro sorriso genuíno que ele viu desde que acordara. — Não há outro jeito. Vá.

James deu dois passos e então voltou.

— Todo mundo está fazendo isso — disse ele, antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

Pretendia dar-lhe um rápido beijo de até logo, apenas um leve roçar de lábios e depois desaparecer entre a multidão. Em vez disso, descobriu-se saboreando a doçura daqueles lábios macios, completamente alheio ao burburinho à sua volta e aos empurrões que levava dos passageiros apressados. De repente ambos se separaram. Antes que James pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, a multidão empurrou-o em direção ao trem. A última visão que teve de Lily foram seus olhos arregalados e sua mão nos lábios.

— Seu bilhete, senhor.

Enquanto entregava o bilhete, dizia a si mesmo para parar de pensar em Lily. Concentre-se em achar Natalie.

* * *

><p>Lily observou James desaparecer dentro do trem com o estranho sentimento de que jamais o veria novamente. Pensou que o beijo talvez fora como um adeus, tão inesperado... E tão maravilhoso! Há quanto tempo sonhava como seria um beijo de James Potter? Não imaginava por que ele escolhera um momento e um local como aquele para satisfazer-lhe aquela fantasia. Suspeitava que tinha sido um impulso da parte dele, que já estaria totalmente esquecido assim que entrasse no trem à procura de Natalie. Mas será que ela poderia esquecer a vibração que invadira seu corpo depois do toque daqueles lábios nos seus?<p>

Sentia-se meio tonta e com um começo de dor de cabeça. Amaldiçoou o vinho. Procurou em sua bolsa a aspirina que Petúnia lhe dera para a dor do pulso. Examinou seu braço e descobriu que estava quase bom. Então se lembrou do olho roxo e olhou no espelho do carro. Examinava seu rosto atentamente, quando no espelho apareceu a imagem de um homem com cabelos longos e brancos e pele queimada.

Santo Deus! Era Gerald Blackwell aproximando-se de uma limusine. Natalie estava a seu lado.

Pensou em gritar por James. Onde estaria ele? Como resposta o trem começou a afastar-se da estação.

Imediatamente Lily entrou no carro atrás do volante e perdeu alguns minutos preciosos tentando ajustar o banco ao seu tamanho. Olhando pelo retrovisor, notou que a limusine começava lentamente a manobrar.

O que estou fazendo! Perguntou a si mesma, enquanto seguia a limusine por uma rua tumultuada. Seguindo Natalie, naturalmente. Não era isso que vinha fazendo há... Quantos dias? Cinco.

Já os seguia havia quinze minutos, quando se tornou evidente que o destino deles era o aeroporto. Cogitou se deveria voltar à estação para ver se James estava lá. Agora era tarde demais.

James estava certo. Ela estava irritada. Essa viagem começava a mexer com seus nervos. Era isso: as noites sem dormir, refeições irregulares e a tensão de estar ao lado de um homem que nem notava sua existência. Só esperava não ter feito papel de boba no Space Needle, pois não se lembrava direito de tudo que acontecera.

A limusine finalmente parou no aeroporto, e Lily observou enquanto o motorista abriu a porta para Gerald e Natalie, que em seguida caminharam em direção ao terminal aéreo.

Lily voltou à estação na esperança de encontrar James. Não o encontrando, ficou alguns minutos indecisa sobre o que fazer. Estudou o programa de trens e descobriu a próxima parada após Portland. Esse seria seu destino. Só esperava que James, ao perceber que Natalie não se encontrava no trem, tivesse o bom senso de saltar na cidade seguinte.

Já passava da meia-noite quando chegou à estação de Albany. Estava escura e deserta. Sentiu um aperto no peito. E agora, o que fazer?

Sua pergunta foi respondida rapidamente, quando pressentiu a presença de um homem atrás dela. Não precisou virar-se para saber que era James. Aguardou fascinada enquanto ele se aproximava.

— Não tenho palavras para dizer quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui, Lily — disse ele, abraçando-a.

Ela queria um abraço de amantes, não um abraço de alívio por finalmente ter sido encontrado.

Ele levantou-a e rodou-a várias vezes antes de recolocá-la no chão.

— Eles não estavam no trem.

James mantinha-a muito perto dele enquanto falava, e Lily lutava para esquecer o gosto de seu beijo, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos castanhos. Por um breve momento pensou em jogar-se em seus braços e livrar-se da fadiga e do frio, esquecendo tudo mais em sua volta.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Estou — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Sinto muito ter sido tão insensível aos seus sentimentos, ter rido de você e também de tê-la chamado de querida...

— Por favor, James, pare com isso — pediu ela, embaraçada. — Sou eu quem tenho de pedir desculpas.

— Nada disso, Lily. Eu é que sou um cabeça-dura.

Ela riu da seriedade dele.

— Concordo. Você é um cabeça-dura, mas vamos parar com esses pedidos de desculpas para eu poder contar como os segui.

— Você o quê?

— Eles saltaram do trem e entraram em uma limusine, então eu os segui até o aeroporto. Por isso demorei tanto. De qualquer forma, descobri que foram para a cidade de Reno.

Ele assentiu.

— Isso faz sentido. Natalie adora Reno. — Ele beijou a testa de Lily, antes de acrescentar: — Boa garota, muito esperta. Bem, o que estamos esperando para seguir para Reno?

Lily nem pensou em argumentar. Não lhe disse que tinha prometido ir com ele somente até Seattle, nem que estava cansada e precisava tomar um banho. Nem lhe lembrou que para chegar a Reno teriam de fazer todo o trajeto de volta e fatalmente passariam por Cottage Grove, onde ele poderia deixá-la. Disse apenas:

— Quer que eu dirija?

— Não, você deve estar exausta. Dormi no trem, eu dirijo.

Mais uma vez estavam no carro, viajando pela noite, seu caminho iluminado pela luz da lua e das estrelas. Lily não protestou quando ele saiu da estrada interestadual para cortar caminho pelas montanhas.

James parou para um descanso às três da manhã.

Lily o observava enquanto estacionava o carro perto de alguns caminhões.

— Você quer que eu dirija agora?

—Não. Você esteve cochilando nas últimas duas horas. — Ele desligou o motor, dando um grande bocejo.

— Eu não — protestou ela.

— Claro que sim. De qualquer maneira, ambos estamos cansados e algumas horas de descanso não farão mal a ninguém.

Lily olhou em volta.

— Aqui?

— Claro, por que não?

— Mas onde vamos dormir?

James apertou um botão perto da porta e subitamente os bancos reclinaram-se até a posição horizontal.

— Bem aqui.

— Está fazendo muito frio, sabia? Vamos nos sentir dentro de um congelador — disse ela.

James levantou o assento outra vez e saiu do carro. Lily saiu atrás dele. A noite estava fria, e ela estremeceu. Ele abriu o porta-malas.

— Você está com frio? — perguntou ele, passando um braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Lily recostou-se nele, dizendo a si mesma que estava com frio. James olhou para ela e depois para o céu.

— Olhe aquelas estrelas, Lily.

O céu estava mais escuro agora, pois a lua tinha se escondido atrás do horizonte e as estrelas podiam brilhar intensamente. Lily prendeu a respiração ante tal visão.

— Adoro as estrelas — disse ele, sua voz era macia contra a orelha dela. — Vê aquele grupo de estrelas bem ali? São as Plêiades.

— As sete filhas de Atlas — disse ela.

James fitou-a espantado.

— Você entende de constelações?

— Um pouco. Sempre fui fascinada por estrelas. Costumava dormir em um deque que papai construiu em cima da garagem com meu livro de mitologia. Foi assim que aprendi sobre as estrelas. As Plêiades eram sete irmãs que foram colocadas junto às estrelas para salvá-las da perseguição de Orion.

— Verdade? — perguntou ele.

— Verdade. Ele era um gigante que foi derrotado por Ártemis.

— Eu não sabia de nada disso — disse ele.

Lily sorriu ao lembrar-se de sua infância.

— Costumava dormir contando estrelas.

— Eu também gosto de me deitar nos campos, olhando o céu e contando estrelas.

— Não tem medo de que um boi passe em cima de você?

James riu.

— Eu escolho o campo onde vou dormir com muito cuidado.

— Deve ser maravilhoso ter tanto espaço, ter essa sensação maravilhosa de liberdade. Moro em um apartamento muito pequeno. Não posso nem ter um gato! Meu jardim consiste de dois metros quadrados de concreto onde tenho duas cadeiras e uma churrasqueira para entreter os amigos.

— E quem são esses amigos? — perguntou ele.

— Só amigos — respondeu ela.

— Do sexo masculino? — perguntou ele.

— Uns dois ou três.

— Mentirosa. Aposto que deve haver uma fila deles à sua porta.

Ela levantou o rosto para fitá-lo e descobriu-o observando-a.

— Não exatamente — disse ela.

— Por que não? Uma mulher bonita como você...

— Eu não sou bonita.

— Oh, pare com isso. Você é adorável.

— Adorável e bonita são duas coisas totalmente diferentes — disse ela rapidamente, desejando que ele houvesse escolhido outra palavra para descrevê-la.

— Pode ser, mas alguns homens gostam de mulheres adoráveis.

Será que ele gostaria? Pensou ela. Mas subitamente a atenção dele voltou ao porta-malas.

— Será que sua irmã lhe emprestou alguma roupa quente?

— Não.

Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo para o vestido amarelo de seda.

— Acho que podemos usar esta coisa — disse ele.

James pegou o vestido e voltaram ao carro. Quando ambos os bancos estavam reclinados, James estendeu o vestido sobre seus corpos cansados.

— Boa noite, Lily.

— Boa noite — murmurou ela.

Por vários minutos ela ficou imóvel, tentando relaxar, mas sua mente estava muito agitada. Havia tantos pensamentos que não queria contemplar: o motivo de estar ali e a sua repercussão no futuro. Cottage Grove parecia ter ficado milhões de anos luz para trás, e ao mesmo tempo estava tão próxima. Tudo estava terrivelmente confuso em sua mente... Em seu coração.

— Você está dormindo? — murmurou ele.

— Não.

— Nem eu.

— Você está confortável? — perguntou ela.

— Estou, e você, está com frio?

— Um pouquinho.

Um barulho de seda seguiu-se ao toque da mão dele em seu braço.

— Chegue mais perto — murmurou ele, envolvendo-a com seu braço.

Quando ele voltou a falar, Lily ficou surpresa com a proximidade de seu rosto.

— Está melhor assim? — perguntou.

— Sim — disse ela em um sussurro.

— Conte-me sobre seus amigos — disse ele.

Lily virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que mal podia distinguir claramente todas as feições, por isso concentrou-se em seus lábios carnudos.

— O que quer saber? — perguntou ela.

— Que aparência tinha seu último amigo?

— Você e sua preocupação com as aparências...

—Você sabe quanto sou superficial — caçoou ele

—Escute, James, eu ...

— Vamos lá, Lily, conte-me sobre seu namorado.

— Gary era muito bonito. Tinha cabelos louros, olhos azuis e era muito atraente.

— E por que não se casou com ele?

— Ora, James, as pessoas não se casam só porque acham alguém atraente.

— Como eu, por exemplo. É o que você quer dizer?

Ela não respondeu, e ele ficou calado por um longo tempo. Por fim ele deu um grande suspiro.

— Gary não era o homem com quem gostaria de se casar e por isso mandou-o embora, não foi?

— Não. Terminei com ele porque era muito preguiçoso, não tinha a mínima ambição nem paixão pela vida,

— E você admira essas qualidades?

— Admiro — murmurou ela.

— Eu tenho essas qualidades — disse ele.

— E... Acho que tem.

— Apesar disso você riu com o simples pensamento de casar comigo.

— Não foi por isso que eu ri James.

— Então por que foi?

Lily pensou por um longo tempo, tentando achar uma resposta. Finalmente disse:

— Você e eu... Isso não faz o mínimo sentido. Você gosta de mulheres deslumbrantes, misteriosas e manipuladoras. Eu não sou nada disso.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele tocando seu queixo. Esperou que dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não disse uma palavra. Seus dedos traçaram o contorno dos lábios dela e depois deslizaram pelas sobrancelhas, os cílios, o nariz e as orelhas.

— Se eu fosse cego, saberia exatamente como você se parece — disse ele, sua voz tão quente quanto o toque de seus dedos. — Saberia que você tem um nariz arrebitado, cabelos macios, sua boca parece um botão de rosa, e sua pele é mais macia que veludo.

Lily conteve a respiração. Em seu cérebro pairava a declaração que ouvira dos lábios dele alguns dias atrás de que jamais confiaria seu coração a outra mulher. Agora precisava mandá-lo parar, dizer-lhe que seu toque e suas palavras não eram suficientes. Ela precisava de mais, muito mais do que ele estava preparado para oferecer.

Em vez disso, Lily beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos quando voltaram a acariciar-lhe os lábios. As mãos dela subiram até o rosto dele e fechou os olhos enquanto traçava o contorno daquelas feições másculas, a linha do queixo quadrado, a maciez dos lábios.

— Eu também poderia reconhecê-lo no escuro. Saberia que tem um queixo forte, um nariz nobre e que usa um chapéu de caubói.

— E como sabe que uso um chapéu de caubói? — perguntou ele, rindo.

— Você usa? — inquiriu ela.

— Noventa por cento do tempo.

— É por isso que eu sei. Já o vi várias vezes na floricultura com chapéu e botas enlameadas.

— Não sabia que você notava a minha presença. Estava sempre tão concentrada em seu trabalho.

— Mas eu notava — ela admitiu.

Lily sentiu o rosto dele aproximando-se e o calor de sua respiração antes de os lábios dele tocarem os seus, hesitantes a princípio, mas depois exigentes.

Apenas um beijo, ela pensou. Mas de um beijo passou a outro, depois outro até que não havia mais espaço entre eles: apenas um longo, apaixonado e interminável beijo. Lily sentia seu corpo reagir aos lábios e às mãos dele, que lhe causavam sensações que nem supunha existirem.

James estava reclinado sobre ela, apertando-a contra seu peito, e suas pernas enrolavam-se no emaranhado do vestido de seda. Subitamente Lily compreendeu que o amava, e aquela descoberta encheu-lhe os olhos de lágrimas. Concentrou-se no sabor daquela boca, que não se parecia com nada que jamais experimentara, tinha sabor de James Potter. Um gosto tentador, único e inesquecível.

Com uma das mãos, James pressionava a sua nuca, puxando-a mais e mais contra ele e com a outra abria um a um os botões da blusa dela, deslizando-a pelos ombros. Lily brigava com a camisa dele. Em instantes estavam juntos, pele contra pele. A camisa dele estava aberta; a blusa dela havia sido descartada.

James beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto descia o zíper do short dela. Lily acariciava-lhe os músculos rijos, deliciada com aquele toque.

Ela desejara aquilo nos últimos cinco dias, e parecia certo beijá-lo, sentir as mãos dele por todo seu corpo.

Quando estava quase alcançando o zíper da calça dele, pensamentos indesejados surgiram no fundo do seu cérebro. Estava prestes a fazer amor com um homem no banco de um carro. E o que era pior: um homem que estava perseguindo sua noiva! Um homem que tinha declarado que nunca mais amaria outra mulher! Um homem que não sentia nada por ela! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha ficado louca?

Não era assim que ela queria. Queria que ele lhe dissesse que não lhe interessava mais perseguir Natalie, que voltassem juntos a Cottage Grove e que ele lhe implorasse que o amasse para sempre. E quando fizessem amor, seria de uma forma digna, não daquela maneira. Queria fazer parte da vida dele, do seu futuro, e que ele a amasse da mesma forma apaixonada e devotada que amava Natalie. Da mesma forma como ela havia descoberto que o amava.

James agora lhe beijava as orelhas e começava a explorar os contornos de sua nuca.

Lily sentiu que deveria detê-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. Arqueando o corpo, afastou-se dele, lutando para respirar. O coração dela batia tão forte que parecia balançar o carro.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ele, também lutando por ar.

Levou um momento antes de conseguir falar.

— Isto não está certo — conseguiu dizer por fim.

— E por que não? — murmurou ele, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Lily permitiu-se aquela última indulgência, talvez fosse o último beijo deles e queria guardá-lo na lembrança. Então gentilmente empurrou o peito dele.

— Eu não posso fazer amor assim — disse ela.

Ele fitou-a por uma eternidade, enroscando um dedo em uma mecha de cabelo dela.

— Eu sei que não é confortável, eu deveria ter tido a idéia de irmos para um hotel ou...

— Não é o carro — ela interrompeu. — Somos nós.

— Nós? — perguntou ele, após uma longa pausa.

— Sinto muito. Eu não queria provocá-lo. Esta situação, as estrelas... Tudo isso nos levou longe demais. Mas não posso fazer amor com um homem que está procurando sua noiva, que por acaso é minha amiga, ou pelo menos foi. É tudo tão confuso! A única coisa que sei é que isto não é certo. Não posso fazer amor com um homem que eu não...

Sua voz falhou. Simplesmente não podia dizer que não o amava, quando aquele sentimento a consumia. O que deveria dizer é que não poderia fazer amor com um homem que não a amava. Um homem que estava obcecado por Natalie Dupree.

— Então você quer parar? — perguntou ele, com os lábios muito próximos aos dela.

— Não... Sim... Quero.

James passou a mão tremula pelo rosto, enquanto seus olhos fitavam os dela. O tempo parecia ter parado, e então ele levantou-se abruptamente, saindo do carro.

Quando ele voltou, Lily estava deitada em seu banco, mal dizendo suas convicções, embora, no íntimo, soubesse que tinha feito a coisa certa.

— O ar lá fora está tão frio que tenho a sensação de ter tomado uma ducha gelada — disse ele, passando seus dedos frios na face de Lily, e olhando-a bem nos olhos, acrescentou: — Foi bom enquanto durou.

Ela não sabia o que esperar dele. Raiva? Crítica? Algum tipo de pressão para recomeçarem de onde haviam parado? Teria sabido lidar com aquilo, porém não estava preparada para a ternura que sentira em sua voz.

— Foi — sussurrou ela.

Lily sabia que daquele dia em diante teria que proteger seu coração.

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Perdão pela demora, a facul tomou todo meu tempo, mas agora nas férias prometo postar mais rapidamente. Obrigada a todas vocês por terem comentado, adorei cada um dos posts, espero que tenham gostado desse cap e para compensa-las pela demora dois caps hoje. Beijo no coração.<p> 


	9. Capítulo 9

A placa na estrada anunciava que Reno era "A melhor Cidadezinha do Mundo". Lily nunca estivera ali. Seu pai gostava de jogar, mas sua mãe detestava. Por isso, enquanto Lily crescia, sua família viajava a cada dois anos a Las Vegas, a fim de visitar os avós, e nessas ocasiões, seu pai frequentava os cassinos em companhia de seu avô.

Já passava do meio-dia. Lily fitou o rosto de James que refletia uma grande fadiga. A noite tinha sido longa, fria e desconfortável, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Eles haviam desistido de tentar dormir assim que o dia começou a amanhecer. Pararam rapidamente para um breve almoço, que Lily não saberia dizer o que fora, nem que gosto tinha.

James virou em uma rua entre dois cassinos e estacionou o carro. Por um momento, ambos permaneceram sentados, observando as pessoas andando nas calçadas.

Lily conteve um bocejo com a mão, o que pareceu ter contaminado James que também bocejou.

Ele riu.

— Acha que passamos os últimos dias com sono ou com fome?

— Ambos — disse ela.

— Bem, agora tudo que temos a fazer é saber em que hotel estão hospedados e então poderemos finalmente ter uma longa noite de sono — disse James.

— Deve haver dúzias de hotéis — ela retrucou.

— Sim, mas eles só se hospedariam nos mais caros, o que já limita bastante nossas opções.

— Você tem alguma idéia? — perguntou ela.

— Só uma — retorquiu ele. — Colamos a foto dela em cada cabina telefônica, como as pessoas fazem quando seus cachorros ou gatos desaparecem. Embaixo, em letras garrafais, escreve mos: "Procura-se uma Noiva".

Lily deu um sorriso a contragosto.

— E quanto você vai oferecer como recompensa?

Ele fitou-a por um segundo.

— Sinceramente não sei Lily. Obviamente, não tenho a menor idéia de por onde devemos começar a procurá-los. E você?

— Na verdade tenho uma idéia. Estava pensando nisso durante a viagem. E se comprássemos um buquê de flores e o entregássemos em doze dos melhores hotéis da cidade. Aquele que o aceitar é onde ela está.

— Isso se ela ainda estiver utilizando o nome Jasmine Blackwell — retorquiu ele.

— Temos que arriscar — respondeu ela.

— Será que ela realmente se chama Jasmine Blackwell e finge ser Natalie Dupree ou será o contrário? Ela pode ter se casado com esse tal Gerald Blackwell ou podem ser divorciados.

— Só poderemos saber quando falarmos com ela — retrucou Lily.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Lily. No início eu achava que era pura vingança, mas agora estou curioso para saber a história completa e deixar essa experiência miserável para trás.

E me deixar para trás também? Pensou Lily.

— Só quero colocar um fim nisto. E depois de toda essa perseguição espero que seja logo. Você não se sente assim tam bém, Lily? Sim, porque isto começou como um problema meu, mas você está a tanto tempo envolvida que deve ter algum tipo de sentimento.

Santo Deus! O que ele esperava que ela dissesse? A verdade? Que ela detestava essa fixação dele por Natalie, pois tinha sido tola o bastante para apaixonar-se por ele?

— Sinto uma mórbida curiosidade.

James estudou-a por um momento antes de dizer:

— Lily, sobre ontem à noite...

— Não diga nada — ela interrompeu.

— Eu me deixei levar pelo momento — disse ele.

— Nós estávamos cansados — acrescentou ela.

— É, a fadiga pode levar-nos a fazer algumas loucuras — disse ele, tocando-lhe o braço. — Normalmente eu não me entrego tanto logo no primeiro beijo.

— Mas aquele não foi nosso primeiro beijo — ela retrucou.

— Você está se referindo ao beijo na estação de trem? — perguntou James, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Não, estou me referindo ao outro beijo — respondeu ela. James não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando.

Será que ele tinha perdido alguma coisa?

— Você me beijou na casa da minha irmã — continuou ela. — Mas não fique tão confuso, acredito que você estava dormindo. Deve ter sonhado com Natalie...

— Eu a agarrei? — perguntou ele chocado.

Lily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Sinto muito, Lily. Eu francamente não me recordo de nada disso. E por que não me deu um tapa?

Lily mordeu o lábio. Boa pergunta. Certamente após a reação dela na noite passada, ele já sabia a resposta. Deu de ombros e perguntou:

— Vamos falar sobre as flores?

Por um longo instante James a fitou intensamente.

— Se é assim que quer...

— É assim que quero. Por qual hotel começaremos?

— Acho que deveríamos comprar apenas um buquê e entregá-lo no hotel mais caro. Quando finalmente encontrarmos o hotel certo, levo o buquê ao apartamento dela e bingo! — empolgou-se ele.

Lily não tinha certeza se isso funcionaria ou não, pois seu cérebro estava cansado demais para raciocinar. Ansiava por um refrigerante gelado e um longo banho.

— Vamos tentar, então — disse ela.

Primeiro tiveram que encontrar uma floricultura, o que não foi uma tarefa muito fácil em uma cidade como aquela, pois a maioria dos hotéis tinha suas próprias lojas de flores. Quando finalmente encontraram, Lily pela primeira vez sentiu-se bem e perdeu-se na contemplação das flores multicoloridas. Todas eram perfeitas pequenos tesouros da natureza.

— Como se chamam estas flores azuis? — perguntou James.

— Violetas. E isto que quer?

Ele fitou-a bem dentro dos olhos e sorriu.

— Não, absolutamente. Acho que será melhor comprar rosas. Todas as mulheres gostam de rosas.

— E se ela não gostar? — perguntou ela.

— Pouco me importa se ela vai gostar ou não.

— Queremos uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas — pediu Lily.

Começaram pelo hotel mais próximo, que parecia extravagante o bastante para hospedar Natalie. Mas a recepcionista informou que não havia nenhuma Jasmine Blackwell hospedada ali. Fizeram mais duas tentativas em vão.

O quarto hotel era recém-construído e chamava-se Golden Hind. O interior do hotel, onde também funcionava um cassino, era ricamente decorado em ouro e possuía uma réplica do navio pirata que lhe emprestara o nome.

— Aposto que eles estão hospedados aqui — James cochichou para ela, ao entrar no saguão.

Separaram-se, e James encaminhou-se à recepção.

— Tenho flores para... — Consultou o cartão que Lily tinha posto no buquê e continuou: — a Sra. Jasmine Blackwell.

A recepcionista consultou o computador.

— Pode deixar conosco, que serão entregues senhor.

— Não posso fazer isso. Tenho ordens expressas para entregar as flores em mãos com uma mensagem pessoal.

A recepcionista balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Escreva a mensagem. Nós não informamos o número do apartamento de nossos hóspedes a ninguém.

James entregou o buquê à recepcionista relutante.

— Qual é a mensagem, senhor?

James pareceu confuso e irritado.

— Ah, escreva aí: "os pardais voarão à meia-noite".

— Que tipo de mensagem é essa? — perguntou a recepcionista.

— Sei lá — disse James. — Talvez ela seja uma espiã.

Lily veio em sua direção, pegando-lhe o braço.

— Venha Henry — disse ela. — Já estamos atrasados.

— Eu não posso sair daqui — retrucou James.

— Vamos sair por esta porta e entrar pela próxima. A recepcionista está olhando — disse ela. — "Os pardais voarão à meia-noite", francamente, James.

— Ah é? E o que me diz da desculpa que você deu ao garçom do Space Needle?

— Que desculpa? — perguntou ela.

— "Ela matou nossos pais".

— Oh, aquilo. Acho que nenhum de nós dois consegue raciocinar bem sob pressão.

Um mensageiro apareceu no balcão, e ambos observaram-no pegar as flores. O rapaz dirigiu-se ao elevador e milagrosamente entrou nele sozinho.

— Preste atenção qual será o número que acenderá — sussurrou James.

Observaram enquanto o elevador subia até o décimo segundo andar.

— Ótimo — disse James. — Eles estão no décimo segundo andar.

James dirigiu-se novamente ao balcão e abordou outra recepcionista.

— Preciso de um quarto — disse ele. — De preferência no décimo segundo andar.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Lily baixinho.

— Reservando um quarto para nós. Você está exausta, e eu não me incomodaria em vestir um chinelo velho.

— Peça dois quartos — ela retrucou.

— Dois?

— Não há necessidade de ficarmos no mesmo quarto — disse ela.

— Oh... Bem... Suponho que você está certa — disse ele.

James parecia perplexo e talvez um pouco abandonado.

Você está aqui por causa de Natalie e não por minha causa, pensou ela. Portanto a rejeição era da parte dele e não dela. A bagagem foi retirada do carro, e eles dirigiram-se ao décimo segundo andar. Os apartamentos ficavam lado a lado.

— Qual você prefere? — perguntou James.

— Tanto faz... — Suas palavras foram interrompidas pela chegada de um homem com um rabo-de-cavalo. Saiu do elevador e passou por Lily e James, que retiveram a respiração, tentando parecerem transparentes.

Gerald Blackwell deu um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se a um apartamento em frente ao deles. Uma breve olhada ao interior, mostrou o buquê de rosas sobre uma mesinha, antes que Blackwell fechasse a porta.

— O que acha dessa coincidência para variar, Lily?

— Inacreditável — respondeu ela.

— Gostaria de saber onde ela está — disse ele.

— Como sabe que ela não está no quarto?

— Ela tem mania de luzes, se estivesse lá não estariam apagadas. A propósito aquele homem me parece familiar. Acho que já o vi antes.

— Talvez ele visitasse Natalie em Cottage Grove.

— Não, não é isso. Bem, qualquer hora dessas vou me lembrar.

— E se ela estiver lá dentro, dormindo? — perguntou Lily.

— Não, ela nunca dorme de dia. Aposto que está fazendo compras em algum shopping.

— Bem, vamos bater à porta e descobrir — sugeriu Lily.

— Não... Não podemos fazer isso.

— Por que não? — perguntou ela intrigada.

— O que iríamos dizer ao homem se ela não estiver lá?

— Ora, James! Nós viajamos todos esses quilômetros até aqui. Você está hesitando?

— Eu não estou hesitando, só não quero falar com Gerald Blackwell sem Natalie estar por perto. Na verdade neste mo mento, nem com ela eu quero falar — disse ele.

Lily parecia realmente desolada.

— Olhe para mim. Você está com olheiras profundas, eu pareço um soldado voltando da guerra. Se Natalie me vir assim vai saber quanto me magoou e não quero dar-lhe essa satisfação.

— Está bem. O que quer fazer então?

— Nada — disse ele. E sorrindo misteriosamente abriu a porta do primeiro apartamento e gentilmente empurrou-a para dentro. — Tente dormir um pouco. Temos uma longa noite pela frente.

— Mas...

— Vá dormir — disse ele incisivo.

James fechou a porta, e naquele imenso apartamento, Lily ficou sozinha pela primeira vez desde a central de polícia. Acostume-se com isso, garota, disse a si mesma antes de se jogar na imensa cama. Por um momento imaginou o que James pretendia fazer, mas sua curiosidade foi logo vencida pelo sono que a invadiu.

* * *

><p>James voltou ao seu quarto após trinta minutos. Com relutância passou pelo quarto de Lily sem bater à porta. Tinha uma necessidade imensa de contar-lhe os preparativos que tinha feito, mas preferiu escrever uma mensagem e jogá-la por debaixo da porta.<p>

Telefonou à recepção e pediu para ser acordado às seis horas da tarde. Cerrou as cortinas, não havia nada de errado em dormir cinco horas seguidas. Sua vingança contra Natalie já havia sido planejada, todas as coisas pareciam estar no lugar certo. Era só esperar!

Deitado no escuro notou que sentia falta do suave ruído da respiração de Lily. Tinha se acostumado a tê-la a seu lado, a conversar com ela antes de dormir. Como um raio, a noite anterior voltou-lhe à mente, enchendo-o de lembranças: a textura da pele dela, a doçura de seus lábios, suas curvas maravilhosas e o calor do seu corpo.

Como ele tinha desejado fazer amor com ela! Pensando bem, provavelmente fora melhor que ela o houvesse impedido de prosseguir. Afinal ele estava procurando uma mulher que tinha quebrado seu coração, e o que menos precisava era complicar sua vida, envolvendo-se com outra mulher. Confiar nas mulheres parecia ser catastrófico.

Mas Lily não parecia ser assim. Lily era diferente. Ele sentia. Sabia que ela seria incapaz de enganar ou mentir para alguém. Bem, deveria sentir-se feliz, pois ela era sua amiga.

Aquilo era verdade e não era. Sim, era sua amiga porque se importava com ela, e ela parecia importar-se com ele. Gostava dela, era divertida e confiável. Tinha uma língua afiada e, às vezes, dizia-lhe coisas ultrajantes. Mas era também terna, gentil e doce.

Outra imagem cruzou-lhe rapidamente o cérebro. Lily segurando o bebê de Petúnia, tocando-lhe a face rosada com ternura em seu olhar.

Sua amiga! Mas amigos não ficam ansiosos por fazer amor. E você a desejava, dizia-lhe aquela vozinha inoportuna. Desesperadamente.

Sentou-se de um pulo na cama. Tentou lembrar-se da noite na casa de Petúnia e do beijo que ela disse que ele lhe dera. Ela não o tinha acordado, o que poderia significar que gostara.

— Espere um minuto, James Potter, que está acontecendo com você? — perguntou-se em voz alta. — Quando foi que deixou de perseguir Natalie Dupree para preocupar-se com Lily Evans?

Deitou-se outra vez e forçou-se a apagar todos os pensamentos sobre Lily de sua mente. Finalmente conseguiu dormir, sonhando com um par de olhos verdes.

* * *

><p>Lily acordou subitamente, estendendo o braço para tocar James. Sua mão tocou o vazio e sentiu-se desorientada. Onde estava ele? O relógio da cabeceira marcava cinco horas. Não sabia se eram cinco horas da tarde ou da manhã. Então caminhou até a janela e abriu as cortinas.<p>

Após um longo banho, enrolou-se em uma toalha e, quando se dirigia até o armário, encontrou um pedaço de papel no chão.

"Jantar hoje à noite, às sete horas" dizia a mensagem. "Espero que sua irmã tenha lhe emprestado um vestido longo bem bonito. Adivinhe quem vai estar na mesa ao lado?"

Ela sorriu. Realmente não precisaria ser muito inteligente para adivinhar. Pôs o papel de lado e abriu sua mala. Não havia nada que pudesse vestir além de camisetas e calças jeans. Resolveu então sair para encontrar uma roupa adequada.

Como suspeitava, o hotel estava cheio de lojas de roupas maravilhosas para a noite. Entrou em uma delas, mas antes se certificou de que Natalie não estava lá.

A vendedora aproximou-se.

— Posso ajudá-la?

— Preciso de um vestido de noite. Mas tenho pouco tempo para experimentar e apenas duzentos dólares para comprá-lo. Talvez tenha algum em liquidação...

A mulher examinou Lily com um olhar profissional e disse:

— Tamanho 38 certo? Bem não é bastante dinheiro para um lugar como este, mas temos um vestido deslumbrante que lhe cairá como uma luva. Acho que é perfeito para você.

— E quanto custa essa preciosidade? — perguntou Lily.

— Cento e sessenta dólares. Mas você não ficará desapontada.

Quase meia hora depois, passando por uma loja de artigos masculinos, viu um objeto que não poderia deixar de comprar, mesmo tendo lhe restado apenas quarenta dólares na bolsa.

Satisfeita com suas compras, voltou ao quarto e começou a preparar-se para o grande acontecimento.

James atendeu ao telefone na primeira chamada e ouviu uma voz mecânica anunciando que eram seis horas. Caminhou até o banheiro disposto a tomar um demorado banho. Por volta das seis e quarenta sentia frio em seu estômago, enquanto se preparava para realizar sua atuação. Afinal, era um homem simples, acostumado a lidar com bois e assistir a jogos de futebol. Será que Lily gostava de futebol?

Sim, seu coração dizia que sim. A verdade nua e crua era que aquele grande fiasco em que se transformara sua vida trouxera-lhe um bônus: Lily Evans, com quem pretendia passar o resto de sua vida. Tentou não pensar no fato de ela tê-lo rejeitado na noite anterior ou tê-lo chamado de superficial. Nem mesmo de ter dito que não combinavam um com o outro. Bobagem... Eram farinha do mesmo saco... Tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

Ajustou sua gravata em frente ao espelho. A imagem que viu o fez lembrar do dia de seu casamento. As mesmas roupas, o mesmo penteado, mas definitivamente não a mesma expressão. Não a expressão de um bobo que achava que estava casando com a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo. O homem no espelho parecia mais velho, mais experiente, com a expressão de alguém que descobrira o significado do verdadeiro amor. Olhou a pequena caixa de veludo branco que tinha colocado na cabeceira antes de dormir e sorriu ao lembrar o que continha. Lily... Seus pensamentos insistiam na figura dela, e isso fazia diminuir a vontade de confrontar a mulher que o tinha abandonado no altar.

— Não — disse ele firmemente. — Você chegou até aqui e vai terminar o serviço. Além disso, pense no colar de sua avó que tem de reaver. — James gostaria de ver aquele colar no pescoço de Lily, mas talvez ela não o quisesse, após ter pertencido a Natalie. Não importava! Certamente eles teriam filhas, e uma delas poderia usá-lo.

Dando um fim àquele monólogo, saiu do quarto e bateu à porta do apartamento de Lily, aguardando impaciente enquanto a porta não se abria. Girando a maçaneta, descobriu que não estava trancada. Entrou no quarto e chamou por Lily.

— Você já está pronto? — gritou ela de dentro do banheiro. — Eu tive que sair um pouco, mas não demoro. Estarei pronta em um instante, não se preocupe.

— Você deveria manter a porta trancada... — começou a dizer, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta ao virar-se.

Os cabelos dela espalhavam-se em cachos ruivos pelos ombros, o verde de seus olhos parecia muito mais intenso com o efeito da discreta maquiagem, e todos os traços de fadiga haviam desaparecido de seu rosto como por milagre. Seus lábios pareciam suculentos morangos, a pele alva de seus lindos ombros estava à mostra, em um vestido deslumbrante que delineava cada curva de seu corpo espetacular e que, com um rasgo generoso, mostrava sua perna bem torneada.

James abriu um largo sorriso quando viu as sandálias douradas com flores nas tiras em seus pés.

— Estou bem? — perguntou ela, olhando para seus pés. — Era o único calçado que eu tinha.

James finalmente recuperou a voz.

— Você está maravilhosa! Desculpe, Lily, mas você me tirou o fôlego. Não posso acreditar que Petúnia lhe emprestou esse vestido.

— Acertou — disse ela.

— Então onde o conseguiu? — perguntou James.

— Não se preocupe, não o roubei. — Ela sorriu misteriosamente. Será que ela tinha se arrumado assim para ele? Ou seria para ela mesma? Ou talvez para Natalie? Tal pensamento martirizou-o.

— Você também está muito bem — disse ela, examinando-o.

— Obrigado. Quase ia me esquecendo — disse ele, levando a mão ao bolso e retirando a caixa branca de veludo. — Para você. — Abriu a caixa e mostrou-lhe um delicado colar de ouro.

— Pensei em você no momento em que o vi — disse ele, colocando-o em volta do pescoço dela.

— Oh, James — murmurou ela.

James prendeu a respiração ao ver o reflexo dela no espelho. O colar tinha um pingente de coração incrustado com uma estrela.

— Você está linda — disse ele com voz rouca, muito próximo a ela.

Lily mordiscou o lábio.

— Você não devia... É lindo... Mas...

Ele a pegou pelos ombros. A pele dela era tão macia que quase derretia ao toque de suas mãos.

— Eu queria agradecer-lhe, Lily. Queria dar-lhe algo que a fizesse sempre se lembrar de mim. Do tempo que passamos juntos.

Ela assentiu, mas a felicidade em seu rosto deu lugar a um olhar triste. Por um momento encarou-o através do espelho. Depois afastou os pensamentos e dirigiu-se ao criado-mudo.

— Eu tenho algo para você também — informou ela, entregando-lhe uma enorme caixa de papelão. — Espero que sirva.

Um largo sorriso apareceu nos lábios de James ao abrir a caixa. Ela tinha lhe comprado um chapéu de caubói. Alarmado, descobriu que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

— Você não gostou? — perguntou ela.

James colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

— Se gostei? E o melhor presente que ganhei em toda a minha vida. Eu adorei. Que tal?

— Serviu perfeitamente — disse ela.

— Eu precisava de um chapéu novo. Obrigado, Lily. — Abaixou-se para beijá-la, e ela ofereceu-lhe a face. Não era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente, mas...

— Você não está pensando em usá-lo esta noite — disse ela. — Não seria apropriado.

— É claro que é apropriado — disse ele. — Eu queria usar um chapéu no dia do meu casamento, mas Natalie ficou horrorizada. Disse que arruinaria o casamento. É uma piada: eu arruinaria o casamento!

Lily ficou muito séria, e James teve a sensação de que não deveria ter mencionado o nome de Natalie.

— Por que me deixei influenciar tanto assim? — continuou ele. — Eu sei que você pensa que era só sexo, e eu admito que tinha uma grande atração por ela, mas eu estava disposto a levar ao altar uma mulher que mal conhecia. Uma mulher que não gostava do meu estilo de vida e que aparentemente não gostava de mim! O que eu estava pensando?

— Talvez você não estivesse pensando — disse ela rapidamente. James levantou-lhe o queixo.

— Talvez não. Talvez devesse me ajoelhar aos pés de Natalie ou Jasmine e agradecer por ela ter me abandonado.

— É esse o seu novo plano? — Lily sorriu.

— Jamais. Esta noite Natalie vai receber o que merece.

— Então devemos apressar-nos — disse Lily, olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho.

James seguiu seu olhar. Ela estava linda, mas ele preferia vê-la em uma prancha na praia ou no dorso de seu cavalo. Vestida com suas calças de tecido de pára-quedas que ela vestia com a imponência de uma rainha.

Porém Lily estava diferente naquela noite. Tinha a impressão de que existiam palavras não ditas, que os pensamentos dela corriam além do vento, deixando-o para trás em uma nuvem de poeira. Por alguns dias ele pensara nela como em uma irmã. Bem, talvez não uma irmã, mas alguém em quem se podia confiar. Agora ela parecia remota e misteriosa. O que estaria acontecendo?

No elevador James informou-a:

— Eles fizeram reservas para jantar às sete e trinta.

Lily assentiu. Ela permanecia calada, absorta em seus pensamentos. Por um instante naquele quarto ele a vira como uma mulher desejável, tinha certeza disso, e, naquele momento, vislumbrou um futuro para eles. Além daquela noite, além de Natalie.

Mas estava enganando a si mesma e agora tentava imaginar o que lhe reservaria o resto da noite. Como seria o longo caminho de volta a Cottage Grove?

Levantou a mão e tocou o pingente em seu colar. Até as palavras dele ao dar-lhe aquele presente significavam um adeus: "Para lembrar do nosso tempo juntos". Aquelas palavras implicavam dizer que não haveria mais tempo juntos.

Baixou a mão e fitou-o. Como ele estava maravilhoso com aquele chapéu, fazendo sombra em seus olhos castanhos e sugerindo segredos, que qualquer mulher mataria para descobrir! Sentiu-se tonta de frustração.

James lançou-lhe um olhar conspirador e finalmente chegaram ao salão de jogos. Ele pegou-lhe o braço, passaram por diversas mesas de jogo e pararam à entrada do salão de jantar. James segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de entrar.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não preciso fazer isso — disse ele.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando.

— Não precisa fazer o quê?

— Eu não preciso ver Natalie. É melhor esquecer essa história toda... Eu simplesmente, não tenho mais necessidade de confrontá-la e talvez você fique embaraçada...

— Não se atreva a fazer isso James Potter — interrompeu-o Lily.

— Lily...

Ela balançava a cabeça veementemente.

— Nós não viajamos seis dias por três estados para você desistir agora. Ou vai falar com essa maldita mulher ou eu começarei a gritar...

— Por que você está tão inflexível? — perguntou ele espantado.

Porque eu o amo. Porque eu o quero para mim, mas não com Natalie entre nós, pensou ela. E disse em voz alta:

— Vamos entrar.

Ele encarou-a por um longo momento e finalmente assentiu.

— Talvez você esteja certa.

— Eu estou certa.

— Quando tudo isso estiver terminado, precisamos conversar, Lily.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre nós — disse ele simplesmente.

— Não existe nós... — começou ela.

— Como não existe? — ele interrompeu. — Mas você tem razão. Natalie precisa levar o maior choque de toda sua vida. Esse filme está prestes a chegar ao fim, srta. Evans, e você vai assistir a ele de camarote.

Lily assentiu, mas um terrível pensamento cruzou seu cérebro. James podia protestar, mas ainda estava apaixonado por Natalie, ela sentia no tom da voz dele. Talvez algum dia ele se curasse, mas agora explodia de excitação e só podia ser pela iminente proximidade de Natalie. Ele ainda a amava...

Lily teve que lutar contra o desejo de sair dali correndo.


	10. Capítulo 10

O restaurante do hotel chamava-se Treasure Trove, e os clientes desfilavam modelos exuberantes e jóias cintilantes. Lily desconfiava de que algumas delas eram falsas, mas resplandeciam da mesma forma. Sentia-se satisfeita por ter gasto grande parte de seu salário naquele vestido, assim não destoava naquele ambiente pomposo. As paredes eram adornadas com artefatos náuticos. Lampiões a gás forneciam uma luz tremulante, criando um ambiente romântico e, ao mesmo tempo, rústico. Lily imaginou que fora decorado para proporcionar aos clientes a sensação de estarem entrando em uma caverna.

— O que você acha? — perguntou James, enquanto se encaminhavam a uma das últimas mesas.

— Acho um pouco excêntrico, e você?

— Não faz exatamente meu gênero. Mas é luxuoso e caríssimo, por isso tinha certeza de que Natalie não perderia a oportunidade de jantar aqui.

A mesa deles ficava em um local afastado e reservado ao lado de outra que se encontrava vazia. James tirou seu chapéu e entregou ao garçom.

— Cuide bem dele e não se esqueça dos outros detalhes que combinamos esta tarde. Lembre-se de quem sentará na mesa ao lado e como deverá desaparecer por algum tempo.

Lily notou que uma nota de cem dólares apareceu na mão do garçom enquanto James falava.

— Mais subornos? — perguntou ela.

— Este será o último. Você gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

— Nada alcoólico, por favor. — Sentia-se nervosa pelo que aconteceria a seguir e um tanto tola por ter gasto tanto tempo e dinheiro tentando embonecar-se. Por que teria feito isso?

— E então? — perguntou ele.

— Como disse? — Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Inclinando-se na direção dela, tomou-lhe ambas as mãos.

— Perguntei o que estava pensando.

— Nada — respondeu, afastando as mãos. James lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

— Como nada? Você parece muito quieta e introspectiva.

O garçom trouxe dois copos e Iced Tea.

— Você está maravilhosa nesse vestido, Lily. Não imagino onde o encontrou nem quanto pagou por ele, mas certamente ficou estonteante.

— Obrigada — disse ela tranqüila.

— Hum... eu estava pensando onde foram parar as calças de pára-quedas vermelhas... — disse ele. — Eu até que gostei delas.

—Eu também — ela disse. — Já lhe agradeci por ter me comprado àquelas roupas? De qualquer forma, Petúnia ficou com elas.

— Oh... — Ele parecia muito desapontado.

— Estavam sujas, e ela disse que as lavaria e depois as mandaria para mim.

Ele assentiu.

O garçom apareceu novamente, desta vez com os menus. James abriu o dele, Lily deixou o dela intocado sobre a mesa.

— Você não está com fome? — perguntou ele.

— Acho que estou um pouco nervosa...

— Mas você precisa comer Lily.

— Talvez mais tarde. — Subitamente desejou ter concordado com a proposta dele de cancelar aquele jantar e ter uma conversa com ela. Mas enquanto estava tensa, a ponto de quase explodir, ele parecia revitalizado e totalmente concentrado no que tinha a fazer. Será que teriam sempre que estar em direções opostas?

— Estou começando a ficar enjoada — disse ela.

Notou que ele levantava o menu para esconder o rosto e olhando-a de soslaio disse:

— Não fique enjoada agora, querida. Adivinhe quem chegou?

Não precisava adivinhar. O olhar de antecipação no rosto de James e a excitação no tom de sua voz lhe diziam que Natalie acabara de entrar no salão. Não tardou a ouvir o farfalhar de seda e o odor de perfume francês bem próximo a ela.

Natalie sentou-se de costas para James, sem nem sequer notar a presença de ambos.

Esperaram até os drinques serem servidos. James baixou o menu e olhou rapidamente por sobre o ombro em direção a Natalie.

Lily observou o sorriso dele murchar ao estudar as costas de Natalie: a pele de marfim, os cabelos avermelhados que escapavam do penteado elaborado e os diamantes e safiras do colar que tinha em volta do pescoço.

Estaria ele recordando a textura da pele dela? O brilho de seus cabelos? E as sensações que despertava nele? Lily sentiu a vista turvar-se ante tais imagens.

James virou-se e tocou de leve no ombro de Natalie.

Lily conteve a respiração ao ver a mulher virar-se. Graças a Deus a mesa que tinham reservado ficava bem afastada das demais, portanto a cena que se seguiria não seria assistida pelos outros clientes. Notou o rosto distinto de Gerald Blackwell e sentiu certo pesar pelo homem à sua frente, que fatalmente seria impelido a participar de uma cena desagradável.

— Ora, vejam quem está aqui! — exclamou James. — Nunca imaginei encontrá-la tão longe. — Olhou para Lily e continuou: — Veja Lily, é sua melhor amiga, Natalie Dupree.

Surpresa e satisfeita com a abordagem de James, Lily conseguiu sorriu.

A expressão de Natalie era indescritível. A mulher parecia ter perdido toda a cor do rosto e a fala também.

— Seus amigos, meu bem? — perguntou Gerald Blackwell, obviamente tentando lembrar-se de onde os tinha visto antes.

— Nós estamos hospedados bem em frente ao seu apartamento. Mas não tínhamos a mínima idéia de que Natalie estava lá também — disse Lily.

Natalie finalmente recuperou a voz, que mais pareceu um chiado.

— James?

— Sim, Natalie, sou eu. Está surpresa em me ver? — Virou-se para Gerald Blackwell. — Permita-me me apresentar. Sou James Potter, o homem com quem sua adorável companheira de jantar deveria ter se casado no sábado passado. Mas aparentemente bastou você assobiar para ela vir correndo encontrá-lo. Bem, estou supondo que foi você, ou será que foi algum outro? — Voltou a fitar Natalie. — Será que fui indiscreto?

— O que está fazendo aqui? E com ela? — gritou Natalie.

Lily deu um belo sorriso a Natalie, que se recusou a encará-la.

Nos últimos dias Lily pensava em Natalie através de uma lente de aumento: deslumbrante demais, sedutora demais, linda demais. Agora constatava que não passava de uma mulher com bom gosto para roupas e homens. Uma colega de trabalho que não gostava de seu emprego. Uma mulher que não podia sustentar-se a si própria; teria sempre que depender de alguém. James voltou sua atenção outra vez para Blackwell.

— Onde estão meus modos? Esta linda mulher ao meu lado é amiga de Natalie. Ah, e quase me esqueci, seria sua dama de honra.

Lily deu-lhe um sorriso radiante.

— Como vai?

— Quer que eu acredite que você e Lily apareceram aqui por acaso? — perguntou Natalie.

James pareceu perplexo.

— Como teríamos a chance de encontrá-la se não tivéssemos a brilhante idéia de vir jantar aqui?

— Sei lá. Vocês podem ter me seguido — disse ela.

James deu uma risada.

— De forma alguma. Lily e eu estávamos estudando as possibilidades de aproveitar a noite na cidade de Reno e hei-nos aqui. Ou acha que a seguimos até Golden Hind por que sentimos muito a sua falta?

Gerald pigarreou.

— Natalie, como eles poderiam ter nos seguido? Seja razoável. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu em quantos lugares estivemos e quantos meios de transporte utilizamos nos últimos dias. — Olhou para James e acrescentou: — Escute, acho que lhe de vemos um pedido de desculpas...

— Não peça desculpa a ele — vociferou Natalie.

— Baixe o tom de voz — repreendeu-a Gerald.

Lily ficou surpresa quando ela obedeceu. Aquele homem deveria ser bastante rico para exercer tal influência sobre ela.

— Eu só queria dizer que não temos nada de que nos des culpar, benzinho. Ele é um joão-ninguém, um tolo.

— É verdade — afirmou James, meneando a cabeça dramaticamente. — Sou um grandíssimo tolo, um fazendeiro idiota que escolheu mal a mulher com quem ia se casar. Existem milhares deles por aí. — E, olhando para Gerald, continuou: — Tome cuidado para não ser um deles.

— Não ligue para ele, Conrad — disse Natalie.

— Conrad? — perguntou James, franzindo o cenho. — Julguei que se chamasse Gerald Blackwell.

— Quer dizer Gerald — corrigiu Natalie rapidamente. Subitamente James irrompeu em uma grande gargalhada.

— Meu Deus! Você não é Gerald Blackwell. É Conrad Tilbourn da Petrolífera Tilbourn. Não admira ela ter me deixado mais rápido do que um touro derruba um caubói em um rodeio. — Olhou para Lily e continuou — Eu não disse que o conhecia de algum lugar? Trata-se do dono de uma das maiores produtoras de petróleo do país. Sua foto vive saindo nos jornais quase toda a semana. E... Se não me engano... É casado.

— Por favor. — O tom da voz de Conrad era de apreensão.

— Ele está se separando da mulher — disse Natalie, confiante.

Conrad Tilbourn olhou em volta como se estivesse com medo de espiões.

— Natalie, mantenha o tom de voz baixo, por favor.

Lily observou a mão do homem, onde havia uma grossa aliança. Olhou para as mãos de Natalie e encontrou apenas o anel de diamantes que havia sido presente de James.

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi a história — disse James. — Você conhece Conrad há muito tempo, certo, Natalie? Um caso antigo?

— Escute, seu... — começou Natalie.

— Mas existe uma esposa megera no caminho, não é verdade? Será que ela tem controle sobre algumas ações da petrolífera?

— Ele vai se separar... — afirmou Natalie.

— Se vai se separar, por que está usando um nome falso? — perguntou James. — Encare a realidade, você está sendo enganada.

Conrad Tilbourn levantou-se abruptamente.

— Natalie, acho que devemos nos retirar.

— Não por nossa causa, espero. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Acho que você tem algo que me pertence — disse James em um tom de voz que Lily jamais ouvira.

Natalie instintivamente tocou o anel de diamantes.

— Não, não é isso. Pode jogá-lo fora se quiser. Você sabe muito bem a que me refiro.

A mão de Natalie subiu até o colar.

— Exatamente — disse James.

— Mas você me deu — respondeu Natalie.

— É. Você me deu promessas, e eu lhe dei um presente de casamento que pertenceu à minha avó. — Olhou para Lily e concluiu: — Talvez algum dia eu tenha a sorte de ter uma filha e quero dá-lo de presente a ela. — E voltando-se outra vez para Natalie, concluiu: — É simples, ou você o devolve ou eu mesmo o retiro de seu pescoço.

Natalie começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida por Conrad.

— Devolva-lhe o maldito colar!

O colar finalmente foi parar nas mãos de James antes de Natalie sair correndo do salão atrás de Conrad.

James sentou-se, guardando o colar em seu bolso.

— Você estava certa, Lily. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Sinto-me muito melhor, e você?

Lily ainda estava tonta com a cena que presenciara e permaneceu em silêncio.

— Nada como ser trocado por um multimilionário para fazer um homem recuperar um pouco da auto-estima.

— Valeu a pena, James? — conseguiu finalmente perguntar. — Toda essa viagem, a fadiga, a prisão só para confrontar Natalie?

— Mas foi você quem insistiu...

— Responda-me — continuou ela.

— Admito que minha reação não foi tão dramática quanto julguei que seria, mas quando a vi com Conrad Tilbourn percebi que eles se mereciam. Ela é problema dele agora. E então, Lily, gostou do final?

— Não — disse ela lacônica.

E quando ele a pressionou para explicar sua resposta continuou em silêncio. O capítulo sobre Natalie poderia ter sido encerrado, mas e quanto ao coração partido de Lily Evans?

Ela olhou para James e disse:

— Desculpe-me, mas não estou com fome, vou me deitar. Você pode ficar e jantar, se quiser.

— Não vá, Lily. Eu quero falar com você sobre nós...

— Já lhe disse que não existe nós — cortou ela.

— Mas a noite passada no carro...

— Foi um erro — disse ela.

— Você se esquece de que eu também estava lá? Não foi um erro. — Pegou-lhe as mãos e puxou-a de encontro a ele.

— James, não faça isso — protestou.

— Não faça o quê? — perguntou, beijando seu pescoço. — Nossa Lily! Como você está quente! Está se sentindo bem?

Tentou afastá-lo, mas sentia-se sem forças.

— A questão não sou eu. É você. Quer queira aceitar ou não, ainda está apaixonado por ela, apesar de tentar disfarçar suas verdadeiras emoções.

— Eu descobri minhas verdadeiras emoções — disse ele. — É por isso que quero conversar com você.

— Você já se apressou antes e veja aonde isso o levou — disse ela. Sua garganta parecia seca.

— Trouxe-me até aqui, com você.

— Você não sabe o que sente... — disse ela.

— Sei perfeitamente o que sinto por você.

Lily sentiu que ia desmaiar, suas pernas estavam pesadas.

— Lily, você não entende? Há vários dias que a causa desta perseguição deixou de ser Natalie e passou a ser você. É você que eu amo. Você é como uma parte de mim, tão importante quanto os pulmões ou o coração. Quero me casar com você...

— Não, não... — murmurou ela.

— Psssiu. Você disse que não era bonita nem misteriosa. Você é maravilhosa, é tão misteriosa quanto o infinito e manipulou meu coração com suas mãozinhas de fada. Querida, temos tanto em comum, tantas coisas para explorar. Quero vê-la montada em Sprite, é perfeita para você. Quero vê-la correndo pelos campos da minha fazenda, entre as árvores. E as estrelas, querida? Pense em todas as histórias que tem de me contar sobre elas. Você tem todas as qualidades que admiro em uma mulher, por isso quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos. Você não percebe? Vou construir uma estufa enorme para você cuidar de suas flores. Diga alguma coisa, Lily.

Lily olhava para ele e sorria seus olhos muito abertos. Que lindo conto de fadas James estava lhe contando! Cheio de cavaleiros, princesas, dragões... Mas por que não conseguia mais ouvir o que ele dizia? Seus lábios se moviam, mas não emitiam som algum. Lily sentia-se como se estivesse no meio de um tornado, suspensa no ar, rodando... rodando... Finalmente uma nuvem muito escura envolveu-a.

* * *

><p>James estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. O paletó jazia em uma cadeira, junto com a gravata, e as mangas de sua camisa estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Fitava longamente a mulher que amava que estava adormecida sob as cobertas. O médico já se havia retirado. Por um segundo recordou o pânico que o atingiu quando ela desmaiou em seus braços, a longa caminhada até o elevador com Lily em seus braços.<p>

O médico dissera que ela estava exausta e um pouco desidratada devido à febre alta. Sintomas de um resfriado muito forte. Sorrindo para James, dissera-lhe: ― Pode aguardar o seu resfriado dentro de umas quarenta e oito horas.

Ele não se importava em ficar doente. A única coisa que o preocupava era o fato de que a mulher com quem queria construir sua vida jazia praticamente inconsciente naquela cama, e tudo por sua culpa. Gostaria que ela despertasse, queria tomá-la em seus braços e apagar todas as dúvidas e indecisões da mente dela. Sabia que ela também o amava, tinha de amá-lo. A certeza de seus sentimentos por ela dominava-o e mesmo assim sabia que aquilo era só o início, que seu amor por ela aumentaria cada vez mais com o passar do tempo.

Uma leve batida na porta despertou-o daquela reflexão.

Levantou-se de súbito e encontrou Natalie de pé no hall. Era óbvio que tinha chorado.

Sem uma palavra passou por ele, entrando no quarto. Quando viu Lily na cama disse:

— Você não perdeu tempo em achar consolo nos braços de outra mulher.

— Fale baixo — disse ele. — Ou melhor, desapareça.

A atitude de Natalie mudou instantaneamente. Aproximou-se dele com lágrimas nos olhos e lábios trêmulos. Seus cílios piscavam sem cessar.

— James, querido, não sabe como estou feliz por você ter me encontrado.

James instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

— Vá embora, Natalie.

— Eu não tinha intenção de fazer aquilo.

— Natalie, vá procurar Conrad e jogue-se nos braços dele.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face dela.

— Conrad me abandonou. Oh, James, você é um homem tão honesto, tão maravilhoso. Eu estava louca quando o abandonei, Conrad nunca vai se separar da mulher dele. Mas não é tarde demais para nós dois. Eu cometi um erro, admito. Mas, querido, você sabe o que há entre nós. — Enquanto falava, suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços nus de James.

— Algumas horas atrás você estava me chamando de tolo — ele retrucou.

— Oh, querido, só disse aquilo por causa de Conrad. Ele é tão mau para mim, você não sabe o que tenho sofrido com ele. Quantas vezes pensei em telefonar para você e pedir que viesse me salvar.

James deu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Eu posso imaginar quanto esse homem a maltratou.

— É verdade. Não ria de mim, querido. Você não sabe o tormento que passei nos últimos dias. Conrad me forçou a ficar com ele. Eu realmente queria voltar para você.

James olhou de relance para Lily. Que pena que ela estava perdendo aquela cena! Que atuação digna de um Oscar.

— Você ainda me ama — continuou ela. — Eu sinto que sim... Vejo isso em seus olhos.

— O que vê em meus olhos é perplexidade, Natalie. Eu não consigo imaginar como fui tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar por uma mulher como você e ainda querer levá-la ao altar.

Ao ouvir uma voz feminina, Lily despertou. Abriu os olhos e fitou o quarto na penumbra. Viu James em pé na porta e Natalie à sua frente, sua mão estendida tocando-lhe o peito e sua voz chorosa.

— Eu sempre o amei, e você sabe disso — dizia ela. — Perdoe-me e vamos recomeçar de onde paramos.

Lily sentiu a cabeça rodar. Era assim então que acabava o filme? Natalie implorando o perdão de James, que não conseguiria resistir. Uma tristeza imensa apoderou-se dela. Tinha acabado de ter um sonho lindo em que James lhe falava sobre estrelas, cavalos, flores, estufas e sobre um lindo futuro para ambos. Mas talvez ele tivesse dito tais coisas a Natalie.

— Não me toque. — A voz de James era áspera. — A única coisa que sei a seu respeito é que você é a encarnação da falsidade. Agora vá embora antes que Lily acorde. E nunca mais apareça na minha frente.

Natalie repetiu o nome Lily com um profundo desdém:

— O que você viu naquela garota sonsa?

— Tudo — respondeu ele.

Lily sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo seu corpo, enquanto via James empurrar Natalie para fora do quarto, fechando a porta.

Em seguida estava a seu lado, ajoelhado perto da cabeceira, passando uma toalha úmida em sua testa.

— Desculpe querida — murmurou ele.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Natalie se foi?

— Para sempre — disse ele ternamente.

— Você a mandou embora?

— Por que está tão surpresa? Meu gosto por mulheres melhorou muito na última semana. — Levou um copo de água até os lábios dela. — Beba um pouquinho. O médico disse que você está de sidratada e resfriada, mas ficará boa dentro de alguns dias.

Lily bebeu a água e olhou bem dentro dos olhos do homem que amava.

— Aconteceram muitas coisas desde que estamos juntos — observou ela.

— E isso não é maravilhoso, querida? A vida será sempre uma novidade para nós. Tudo que aconteceu foi para nos manter juntos.

Ela deu um amplo sorriso, sentindo o toque macio da mão dele em sua testa.

— Eu a amo, Lily. Case-se comigo, querida.

Era muito cedo para falar em casamento, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto seus olhos voltaram a se fechar.

— Eu o amo — murmurou ela.

— Você acha que eu sou sua outra metade? — perguntou ele cauteloso, seus lábios muito próximos aos dela.

— Estou certa disso.

— E você é a minha — disse ele, beijando-a.

— Não me beije... As bactérias... Você vai pegar a gripe.

— Que se danem as bactérias — disse ele, enterrando seus lábios nos dela.


	11. Capítulo 11

Roger, o porteiro do Otter Point, encontrava-se muito ereto à porta do hotel. Era dezembro e estava muito frio lá fora. Tinha sido promovido a recepcionista para o lugar de Candy e agora aguardava impacientemente para assumir seu novo posto. Candy sairia na semana seguinte. Os rumores diziam que ia atrás do velho Alfred, que tinha se aposentado e viajado para a Flórida.

Roger não conseguia imaginar uma moça como Candy, correndo atrás de uma ameixa seca como o velho Alfred. Mas quem entendia as razões do coração? Pensou ele.

Faltavam três dias para o Natal, e o hotel estava repleto, e todos os dias continuavam chegando hóspedes. De repente sua atenção voltou-se para o carro que acabara de estacionar. Algo naquela Mercedes lhe era familiar. Letras amarelas destacavam-se no vermelho do porta-malas: "Recém-casados".

Roger abriu a porta do passageiro, e seu sentimento de _déja vu_ aumentou. A mulher que ajudava a sair do carro usava um lindo vestido de noiva. Era realmente bela, com seus olhos profundamente verdes e os cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos pelos ombros.

— Eu me lembro da senhora — disse Roger. — Esteve aqui em julho, em lua-de-mel. E lembro também do carro.

— Foi em junho — disse o motorista, descendo do carro. — Estamos aqui em nossa segunda lua-de-mel. — Enquanto falava, seus olhos devoraram a mulher a seu lado.

Segunda lua-de-mel em menos de seis meses? Muito estranho. O homem devia ser louco. Mas também com uma mulher daquelas qualquer um gostaria de ter uma lua-de-mel pelo menos uma vez por mês.

— Claro senhor — disse Roger. — O senhor gostaria que lavássemos seu carro? Essa tinta pode estragar a pintura do carro.

— Não, deixe exatamente como esta. Não ligo a mínima para a pintura do carro, gosto do que esta escrito. Você não, Lily?

Lily estava embevecida, fitando-o.

— E então, querida? Esta pronta?

— Pronta para que?

— Para mim — disse James. — Para nós.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar de completa adoração. E Roger pela primeira vez na vida desejou encontrar alguém que o olhasse assim.

O beijo que trocavam continuava infinitamente, alheios ao frio e ao fato de estarem sendo observados.

Com grande esforço, Roger conseguiu desviar o olhar, enquanto James levantava Lily em seus braços e subia a escada da entrada do hotel.

— Tenham uma ótima lua-de-mel — gritou Roger.

Lily sorria contra o ombro de James, que respondeu:

— Não se preocupe. É exatamente o que vamos ter.

**FIM!**

* * *

><p>Oi genteee! Mais uma fic que chega ao fim *-* Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam A Noiva Errada e os cometários maravilhosos que recebi ao longo da fic. Um agradecimento especial a just-sould, , Ninha Souma, , Lady Miss Nothing, BiancaRamos, Guest e Allie687 que comentaram o cap 9, não vou responder um por um porque vai demorar e eu quero postar rapidinho para vocês o cap 10 e 11, mas saibam que amei cada um dos comentários e espero "vê-las" em minhas novas fics: <em>A Esposa do Irmão, Trapaça do Destino e Summer<em>! Um beijão enorme no coração de vocês e mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui. Até breve.


End file.
